Dead Rising
by Cageyspice
Summary: Sookie returns from Faery to a brokenhearted Eric, but their whirlwind romance quickly leads to her death. He can barely handle her as a human...what kind of vampire will Sookie become?  Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Rising**

By Cageyspice

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. That pleasure belongs to Charlaine Harris. True Blood belongs to HBO and Alan Ball.**

Rating: M for later chapters

Timeframe: Post-Season 3 True Blood with some spoilers for SVM Book 4 and on

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Summary: Sookie returns from Faery to to a brokenhearted Eric, but their whirlwind romance quickly leads to her death. He can barely handle her as a human...what kind of Vampire would Sookie become?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"You're not _less than_, Sookie. You're not _less than_ human, or _less than_ fae, you are _more_. The blood has shown itself in unexpected ways. You have the powers of two, maybe even three, races spindled inside you. You are pure potential. Even we do not know how your gifts will manifest. You are something _other."_

'Other'. Well that was encouraging. I'd had about enough of being, uh, special. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better Niall, really, but..." I trailed off.

"My dear, you are as stubborn as your grandmother was. How can I make you understand? You are the kin of fae royalty, which speaks for itself. But telepathy is not a human trait, nor is it fae. Were you human alone you would still be remarkable. Your grandmother was a courageous woman, and the supernatural was attracted to her, but you, Sookie, draw power to you like a magnet. Your lineage is most interesting. It makes you…more. There are many here who fear you. You seem to have many of our powers, yet none of our weaknesses."

My head spun with his words. I had done nothing but get myself almost killed, weekly since the world introduced me to Supes. Crazy Sookie was not powerful. I was lucky at best. The way I saw it, I was actually very unlucky.

I had lost all track of time in Faery, it may have been months, but like an all-inclusive vacation, eventually home called to me, and real life, whatever that was. Real life had become less and less so, and was looking more like a comic book every day. Although, I guess mine would likely be called a graphic novel what with all the blood and guts that seemed to fly anywhere I went.

I replayed my conversations with my fairy great grandfather as I walked through the graveyard towards my old farmhouse, dreading returning to the mess the Maenad had made of it. Dreading returning to the world of vamps and politics, secrets and lies. And Bill…and Eric.

I had finally gotten one vampire out of my life and now I couldn't get another out of my head. But that's as far as I could let him get. That kiss! What was that kiss? How could I feel that way two seconds after being engaged to Bill? I had loved Bill with everything I was, but I had never been kissed like that, and I most certainly had never tingled all the way to my toes. What was wrong with me?

Part of me had to admit I had always been drawn to Eric, but why? Despite the obvious, he was an infuriating, provoking, relentless, self-serving tree-sized jerk. A jerk who kept saving me. (For the record I had saved his crispy ass too, more than once.) Bill had only arranged to have me beaten almost to death so he could get his blood into me. Eric had used me, but never the way Bill had. Bill had betrayed me in the most despicable way.

I stopped to take a deep breath and calm myself down, and was amazed that my rage was not really rage anymore. Even here, so close to his home, it felt muted, like it had all happened a very long time ago, or in another life. Well, let's hope this was the start of one.

The motion lights were on at my place. Someone was bending over my garden. Filling a hole. Smoothing the earth. What the? The form straightened, all glorious 6 plus feet of him. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, it was Eric. Was Eric burying a body in my garden? That a-hole! I was just about to yell and take off at a run when I realized it might be smarter not to surprise a vampire. What happened next surprised me more than I could have surprised him. The 1000 year old Sheriff of Area 5 picked up my Gran's rake and started to rake the yard. Ok. Eric was raking my yard. I had to be dreaming. I sat down hard as I took it in. A twig snapped under me.

"Hello my future lover."

_Oh hell!_

Eric's arms were around me in an instant and he pulled me into him. Oh, my stars, here we go again. Did I want this? My brain and my body were doing battle. My body definitely wanted this. My brain wanted to know who Eric had buried in my garden. _Oh no_, my body took over as I tilted my head up to meet his, the anticipation shooting straight to my center. Nothing happened. Eric's arms were still around me but his face was in my hair and he wasn't moving. You have got to be kidding me. Was Eric hugging me?

"Um, Eric?" I whispered. "What are you doin'?"

"I am embracing you my lover."

_Oh, well, that explains everything._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Could you, would you make my day and review? This is my first fic and I'd love to get any feedback I can. * Pleads ***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own these characters. That pleasure belongs to Charlaine Harris. True Blood belongs to HBO and Alan Ball.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Eric's arms were around me in an instant and he pulled me into him. Oh, my stars, here we go again. Did I want this? My brain and my body were doing battle. My body definitely wanted this. My brain wanted to know who Eric had buried in my garden. Oh no, my body took over as I tilted my head up to meet his, the anticipation shooting straight to my centre. Nothing happened. Eric's arms were still around me but his face was in my hair and he wasn't moving. You have got to be kidding me. Was Eric hugging me?_

_"Um, Eric?" I whispered. "What are you doin'?"_

_"I am embracing you my lover."_

_Oh, well, that explains everything._

**Chapter 2**

"Sookie," Eric said as he breathed in deeply, his face still buried in my hair. This was a long hug, um, embrace. Finally he pulled away from me, still gripping one shoulder, the other hand gently feeling my hair. "Sookie." His eyes were locked with mine and I found myself wishing I could see how blue they were in the dark of the graveyard. The calm night sounds were all around us, and the crisp air smelled of home, and of, oh, Eric, gosh; but as much as I wanted to relax and enjoy this bizarre moment, I just had way too many questions.

"Who are you and what have you done with Eric?" I teased gently, trying to lighten the mood so I could buy myself some time to make sense of the feelings whirling around inside of me, and maybe sort out what exactly was going on here.

"I knew you were not gone," he whispered as he looked at me intently. "After the memorial I came here and I could sense you sometimes, so faint, tiny flickers, as if you were almost here. At times I wondered if I just wanted to believe the fairies had taken you and you hadn't been drained by Russell's minions, or devoured by that bitch Debbie Pelt, but the more I came here the more I believed."

Memorial? And why did Eric keep coming here?

"Eric! Not that I don't appreciate you gettin' in touch with your emotions here, but snap out of it! You have _got_ to explain all this to me. What memorial? And who were you buryin' in my garden?"

"Still my feisty little one, I love it. Come." He dropped his hand to my side, twined his fingers, still rough with dried earth, in mine, and led me carefully through the woods.

"Ouch," I griped as a sharp branch caught my cheekbone. Oh that stung. In an instant I had been swept up in his arms and with a rush of air we were standing in my yard.

"Allow me," he said, and before I had time to allow anything, or figure out what I was to allow, Eric dipped his face into mine and ran his cool tongue along my cheekbone, cleaning off the blood. I gasped, and there was no way for me to hide the spike in my heart rate. He pulled his face back, and still so close, holding my gaze, pricked his thumb with a fang running it gently along the cut, healing it. "Sookie?" He asked, holding his thumb to me, a question in his eyes, and, hope? God help me, what am I doing? I tentatively gave his thumb a tiny lick. A thank you lick. A please God don't let me get outta control lick. He stifled a groan.

"Ok mister, hold your horses, you still haven't told me anything." And in cool Eric fashion I added, "Explain!"

"Where shall I start?" he asked, bumping his forehead against mine, his hands resting softly on my hips.

I stepped back, trying to clear my head. "Eric, I am so confused. Where is this coming from? One of the last times I saw you, you threw me on my backside in your dungeon, and then practically had me drained. I can't square that with all these other feelings. This is too much. I came home wanting a simple life, a vampire-free life. I have to try."

"I couldn't tell you of my plan to fool Russell."

"You used me!"

"Yes. I used you Sookie, but I used you to save you. It was the only way. Had I told you, you would never have believed me."

"Oh, and I wonder why that is?" I snorted.

"I have kept things from you for a short time, but never to deceive you."

"How long did you know about Bill?" I spat out. "You are Sheriff! You must have known."

"That I did not." He whispered. "Hadley told me while we were at Russell's compound. I held the information, trying to find a way to reveal the truth that would hurt you the least."

"I find that hard to believe Eric. Why would your Queen not tell you what one of your minions was up to?"

"Because I would have wanted you for myself."

"Exactly!"

"I," he hesitated, "I never expected to want you for very different reasons."

"What exactly are those reasons Eric?" I challenged, hand on my hip, doing my best to hold my ground.

"Sookie, have I not made myself plain? Do you take all of your suitors to task like this?" I blanched. He'd hit a sore spot there alright.

Eric softened, "It killed me to see you with Bill even before I knew of his deception. After I found out, it took every ounce of restraint I had not to rip his head from his shoulders. When we kissed and I felt you respond, I let myself feel for the first time in almost 1000 years. I see now that you left thinking the worst of me. I regret that. I tried to show you tenderness when we were with Russell. I tried to show you that you were safe. And then you threw me out and were gone. No one knew where you were Sookie. Not your brother or your closest friends. I could only assume one of Russell's pack of mutts had killed you. Sookie, you do not know how it felt for you to slip through my fingers. My first glimmer of humanity in all my undead life and suddenly you were gone."

Eric paused and took an unnecessary breath, casting his eyes down. "I decided to do right by your memory," he continued, "to do what a human man would have done for you, were you still alive. I came here every night and repaired your home with my hands. I worked your earth. I provided for you...for my memory of you. I imagined us here. I imagined a life with you. I dreamed of being a man - your man. I felt close to you here, but then I started to sense you. I was correct." With that he looked at me, and if it hadn't been so dark I would have sworn his eyes were rimmed with red.

"No, Eric, no," I said. Almost believing it.

"Sookie, you know this is meant to be. We have both felt this, from the beginning."

"Eric don't," I chided, steeling my resolve. "You may have had months to wallow in your mid-life crisis, but when I left I was steaming mad at you and I promised myself I would start a new life."

"Sookie you are killing me," he whispered. The look in his eyes just about tore my heart right out of my chest. "I lost you once, please don't do this. You have feelings for me Sookie, I know you do."

"I can't let myself have them Eric. I don't want to have them."

"You want me Sookie. We both want this." He stepped towards me, reaching out for me and I took two quick steps back.

"I want a normal man. I want to be taken to the movies. " I choked. The lies were burning my tongue as I spoke them. I would never have those things, but my life was like a car skidding out of control and I needed to grab the wheel. "I am tired of just trying to stay alive. I need you to leave Eric. I'm, I'm sorry."

The look in Eric's eyes was unreadable, and then he said something that shocked me more than anything he had said all night.

"That's not a body in your garden Sookie. Check for yourself. You will find Lily of the Valley."

"Lily of the Valley?" I whispered.

"For the return of happiness."

And with a whoosh he was gone.

I sank to the ground and cried hot tears of guilt. Sookie Stackhouse, waitress; Crazy Sookie the telepath had wounded a 1000 year old man. Yes, a man.

* * *

**A/N: Oh c'mon, you know he's a softie! Please let me know how I'm doing. I'd love the feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own these characters. That pleasure belongs to Charlaine Harris. True Blood belongs to HBO and Alan Ball.**

* * *

_Previously…_

" _I need you to leave Eric. I'm, I'm sorry."_

_The look in Eric's eyes was unreadable, and then he said something that shocked me more than anything he had said all night._

_"That's not a body in your garden Sookie. Check for yourself. You will find Lily of the Valley."_

"_Lily of the Valley?" I whispered._

_"For the return of happiness."_

_And with a whoosh he was gone._

_I sank to the ground and cried hot tears of guilt. Sookie Stackhouse, waitress; Crazy Sookie the telepath had wounded a 1000 year old man. Yes, a man. _

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in my clothes, on top of the bed where I had collapsed in tears the night before. I squinted at the clock and saw that it wasn't even 9 o'clock. So much for sleeping in. Oh well, I had a lot to do today if I was going to let everyone know I wasn't dead, but maybe that could wait a little while. It couldn't hurt to be dead a few more hours could it? My craving for coffee squashed that guilty feeling like a bug. So did my craving for a long hot shower. I stumbled into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a thoroughly wasteful shower, draining the hot water tank. I decided not to feel bad about it. I had plenty else doing that already.

On my way back to my room, the sunshine streaming in the windows opened my eyes wide, and I turned slowly, really taking in my surroundings. I walked down the stairs, surveying, hardly believing what I was seeing. My home was pristine. It was not only clean, the paint had been redone, and the floors scrubbed and polished. The furniture had very obviously been cleaned. The drapes hung fresh and pressed. Everything shone like new. Eric could not possibly have done this, as he couldn't enter, so who? Whoever it was, I was so grateful. I must have been in quite a state last night not to notice, my eyes too blinded by tears.

I made myself a nice hot cup of coffee and went to sit on the porch swing. The sunshine made it just warm enough to sit out. By the light of day, there was no missing Eric's hard work either. The house had probably not even looked this good when it was first built. The roof was new, the paint was new, the yard looked like a landscaper lived on the premises. Unbelievable! I made my way across the grass to the flowerbed where I had spied Eric the night before. The Lily of the Valley would be beautiful in the spring. Do tree-sized jerks plant flowers for lost loves? I owed a very big vampire an even bigger apology.

The thought of seeing Eric again made my stomach flip. If I hadn't seen Eric break down on the roof the morning Godric died, I would never have believed the Eric I saw last night existed. As it was, it was still so hard to get my head around, that he practically felt like an imposter, but yet there he was. Gone was the leer, the cocked eyebrow, the innuendo...he was stripped down to just the bare simple Eric. Oh, well that wasn't a good way to think about it. I had seen the bare Eric and there was nothing simple about him, trust me. But you catch my drift.

I was still so confused. I was equal parts flattered and disbelieving. What could a vampire like Eric possibly want with me besides a notch in his coffin - one to join the centuries of other notches. Really, thinking about that made me feel pretty insignificant and not a little insecure. How could I possibly compare to the legions of women who had flung themselves at him over the centuries?

The human act was certainly doing a number on me, but how long would it take him to get tired of playing househusband? And while the surprise of this very human side of Eric was melting my heart and shaking my resolve, it was also really disorienting. I had taken a perverse pleasure in playing tug of war with his ego. I hated to admit to myself that I got a little thrill from those leers of his. Our combativeness was fun, and edgy and kept me on my toes, but I had never chalked it up to anything more than sexual tension and male posturing.

Feelings were a whole other can of worms. How did I really feel about him? His ruthlessness scared the boots off me, but my time with Bill had taught me a lot about vampire culture and laws and I could tell that Eric was fair and respected. I guess I didn't want him to change too much. He wouldn't be Eric. But could he be _my_ Eric?

Could I be part of that world again? Could I be _his_? The idea was thrilling and terrifying. If I was a danger magnet now, it would only get worse. What terrified me the most was the idea of giving my heart and being used again, or discarded. Could I trust my eyes and ears? My heart told me I could, but my brain was not so sure. There was only one way to find out. I had to go see Eric. I had to apologize. And if we were going to do this, we needed to start slow. It would give me time to think.

I bounced up the steps, sloshing my now cold coffee, determined to get at my day. It would make sunset come more quickly if I kept myself busy. Oh butterflies! First things first...tell world i'm not dead. What's less scary? A dead person showing up at your door, or a dead person calling you on the phone? I opted for the former. At least in person there could be no question it was really me. I. Whatever. I set off for Jason's first.

I pushed my little yellow car harder than it liked, having sat idle for so long. I made a mental note to check my bankbook to see if I could afford to take it in for a tune-up. I parked, noticing that Jason's truck with the girly decals was there, along with a beat-up clunker I didn't recognize. I climbed the steps and knocked on the door. Jason was calling back over his shoulder to someone, not really paying attention as he opened the door and when he turned to me, his face drained whiter than a vamp.

"Oh God. Oh dear God in Heaven I'm so sorry for my man-whorin' and my bad livin'. I'll make it up to you I swear. Oh God, don't do this to me! Vampires, shapeshifters, witches, and now ghosts!" He was clearly panicking. "I, I don't know if I can take any more."

"Jason, it's me!"

"I know Sookie, I know," he was in full panic now, his breath coming in gulps. "Don't drag me to hell or nothin', I'm gonna try to help you. Go to the light. There's supposed to be some kinda light. Go to it Sookie! Be at peace!"

I stood there with my crazy grin on, eyebrows up as high as they could go without joining my ponytail. "Um Jase?"

"Oh God Crystal, it's not workin'. What're we gonna do?"

This was unreal. I reached out, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Jason. I'm not a ghost. I'm alive. I…"

I grabbed at straws trying to come up with a plausible explanation for my long absence. I spoke slowly and clearly, like I would to a toddler, "I got a job on a boat. I was at sea. There was no phone." God, I was going to have to do better than that with everyone else, but that should do for Jason.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me! Welcome home. C'mon in. I'm glad you're not dead sis."

Crystal had joined him at the door wearing nothing but Jason's old road crew T-shirt and a bad case of sex hair. She hadn't said a word but she didn't need to. I heard her loud and clear. "All that cleanin' and now I'm never goin' to get to convince Jason to marry me and move in there. Damn it all to hell if I don't have the worst luck."

"Thank you Crystal. My home looks lovely. It was a relief to come home to." I said graciously.

She looked shocked, and then a scurry of other emotions crossed her face. I didn't regret outing myself. She was a Supe. She could handle it. My Gran had raised me with manners and thanks were due, although, if she kept looking at me like _that _she might start regretting it. What was she looking so disgusted about? Reading minds was way less gross than turning into a huge cat every month. I quirked an eyebrow at her to convey a little sass and then told Jason that I had a lot of people to see, so I wouldn't be able to stay.

We hugged our goodbyes and as I was opening my car door, Jason called out to me. "Sook, make sure you tell Eric you're home. He was some worried. Never seen a vampire go all _Better Homes and Gardens_ before. It was like he lost his balls. Uh, don't tell him I said that."

I thought that was probably for the best too.

The rest of the day went considerably better than my visit with Jason, the reactions being more relieved and angry than scared. Andy Bellefleur was just plain exasperated. "You Stackhouses sure are a lot of trouble." I could tell from his thoughts that he didn't believe a word of my excuse, but thought I got what I deserved for hanging out with vamps. Oh my, the sex slave dungeon he was picturing me in was very… elaborate. Hmm.

And Sam. Well, Sam was Sam, and I couldn't go far wrong with him. He was happy to have me back and relieved that he'd been right about where I was. He hadn't sniffed any trouble around the house, so he'd gone with his gut. And most of all, he understood that I had needed to get away. "Go see Eric Cher. He needs to know you're home," and with that he gave me a look that broke my heart. It was resignation, permission, acceptance, and practically sang 'if you love somebody, set them free'.

It was 4 o'clock and soon the winter sun would be starting to set. I hurried home to shower and get ready for my trip to Fangtasia. I couldn't take my time, but I took extra care shaving every last bit of me, moisturizing, and applying the light make-up that I always think flatters me the most. It dawned on me that I wasn't exactly acting like a girl who wanted to take things slow, but it's always good to be prepared. Around Eric things have a habit of getting out of hand. But now I was stumped. I stood in front of my closet, totally unsure of what to wear. I was going to see Eric to apologize, so sexy didn't seem the way to go, but then again, I did want to look appealing.

Then it hit me, the white sundress with the red flowers that I had worn my first night visiting Fangtasia. I hadn't been able to help but notice Eric admiring me in it, so I knew he liked it. And I liked the symbolism of it. Tonight I wasn't Bill's. It was a fresh start. I threw a wrap on overtop so I wouldn't freeze on my way over. I could take it off once I was inside. I had been so busy I hadn't even had time to get nervous but now that I was in the car my heart was going into overdrive. Calm down Sookie. You can do this. He doesn't bite. Ok, wrong expression. Not helping.

I was in Shreveport before I knew it and decided to enter Fangtasia by the front door. There was no line-up yet, and I thought I should announce myself properly, rather than use the employee entrance as I had with Bill. Pam didn't look surprised at all. She was leaning against the inside doorframe when I entered and had an amused and hungry look on her face.

"That dress was the right choice Sookie. It will be effective. Now get in there and fuck my maker so we can all get on with our lives."

"It's nice to see you too Pam", I squeaked as I scooted by her to the bar. I wanted a little liquid courage for this conversation but thought the better of it. Apologies are best made sober.

I made my way to Eric's office and knocked on the door. There was a pause. Surely he knew it was me. "Come!" I heard. So I opened the door. My heart really picked up the pace. Eric was seated behind his desk looking every inch the businessman with his stacks of reports and folders - a businessman in a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his smooth muscular arms and shoulders. I almost wanted to drool.

"Yes Sookie, to what do I owe this uncharacteristic visit?" His words were clipped and icy cold.

"I, uh. Eric. Um."

"Miss Stackhouse, as you can see, I am a very busy vampire. I have been neglecting my work as of late, preoccupied by other matters. Fools errands. It's time I return my attention to something more worthy of my time."

I gasped and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "Eric, I'm here because I owe you a huge apology. I am so sorry. I sure appreciate…"

Eric quickly cut in and stopped my apology short. "There is nothing to apologize for. I see that I was operating under a misapprehension. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be getting back to these reports. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

A mis-what? My word of the day calendar had failed me. I felt more confused by Eric now than I did last night, but I wasn't confused about how I was feeling. I had been dismissed. My heart was breaking. I felt ridiculous standing here in this dress. I couldn't believe I'd been made a fool of already.

Why had I had thought this was a good idea? Who was I kidding? How could I have been so taken in? I was a complete idiot. My humiliation got the better of me and I spat out the worst insult I could come up with on the fly.

"I've had enough of you soulless vampire freaks! If I want any more holes in me I'll go to a shootin' range with Debbie Pelt!" And with that I marched out, balling my fists and stomping my self-righteous feet. I was swearing off vampires for good. Vampire-free life here I come.

I cried the whole way home.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love, love, love to hear from you. Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far….**

**No Beta yet, so any mistakes are all mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own these characters. That pleasure belongs to Charlaine Harris. True Blood belongs to HBO and Alan Ball.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I've had enough of you soulless vampire freaks! If I want any more holes in me I'll go to a shootin' range with Debbie Pelt!" And with that I marched out, balling my fists and stomping my self-righteous feet. I was swearing off vampires for good. Vampire-free life here I come. _

_I cried the whole way home._

**Chapter 4**

I woke to the shocked realization that I had slept through the day. My stomach growled to inform me that it was almost dinner time but I didn't feel like eating. I didn't feel like anything. Maybe I could just stay in bed and put the world off until tomorrow. Maybe I should go back to Faery. I dismissed the thought as quickly as it came to me. Gran taught me not to run away from my problems. Going to Faery again wouldn't solve anything. If I was ever going to do it, I had to start my new life today. And I had to start it by getting out of this bed and into a nice hot bath. While the bath was running I looked for my dictionary, but only found my thesaurus. That ought to do. I looked up _misapprehension_: _misinterpretation; misunderstanding; false impression; delusion._

I soaked until I turned into a prune and then dried off with a fluffy white towel and put on my favorite PJ bottoms and a comfy tank. OK I was starting my new life but I didn't have to do it dressed. It was almost evening after all. I'd just have to get changed again in a few hours. And I wasn't going anywhere.

_Misinterpretation. Misunderstanding. False impression. Delusion_. I kept turning the words over in my head. A knock sounded at the door and I almost jumped out of my skin. I made my way downstairs and peeked through the curtain at someone I didn't know. I listened for a moment and he definitely wasn't a Supe, and he most definitely wasn't happy about being here. I debated whether to open the door.

"I'm Bobby Burnham. I have a delivery from Eric Northman."

I opened the door cautiously and he handed me a CD.

"A CD?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged, spun on his heel and trotted back down the stairs to his car. There was nothing written on the CD, but there was a note attached. I opened it to read Eric's beautiful script:

_Sookie, I understand that mixed tapes play an important role in human courtship. Please accept this CD as a profession of my affection, and my regret. E._

'Affection and regret?' I slid the CD into the player and waited with interest. Which songs would Eric think appropriate for 'human courtship?' The first song up sounded like, Weezer? Eric listens to Weezer? Sure, who doesn't like Weezer, but, Eric? I didn't know this song, it wasn't of the "Buddy Holly" or "Island in the Sun" variety. It was, angsty.

_How is your heart little darling? I didn't mean to get so mad. Let me just hold you closely. How did things get so bad? I know how to pick on you. You pushed me over the edge. We caused so much agony. We can't seem to move ahead._

_This is such a pity. We should give all our love to each other. Not this hate that destroys us… _

I crumpled to the floor as the sadness hit me. I had made such a mess of things.

_What kind of future will we have? Will we ever find peace? _

_Oh God._

_Right now everything is black. I don't think we'll get it._

_This is such a pity. We should give all our love to each other. Not this hate that destroys us. .._

I stifled a sob and sank a little deeper into my misery as I waited for the next song, when the same track started to play all over again. I skipped ahead another track, and again, the same song. Did Eric not get the mixed tape thing, or was he trying to make a point? Either way I was devastated. I was an awful person. This centuries old, battle-hardened Viking, mass-murdering vampire had gone out on a limb to show me a chink in his armor and I had let my pride put a stake through his heart. My Gran would be ashamed of me. My tears started all over again and I wailed.

I don't know how much time passed but I was a heaving, sobbing mess of girl and there was nothing to do but let the grief have its way with me.

My spine tingled as I realized I was no longer alone. I started and looked around me. It was dark outside, but a white face was staring in my window. I had never seen the expression on his face.

I uncurled and made my way to the door stiffly. I opened it and he stood just outside the threshold, immobile. We just stood there for the longest time, staring at each other, neither one breaking the silence. His hand went to take mine, but it couldn't. I had to invite him in. There would be no going back and I knew this. This was what I wanted. This was right. This was good.

"Mr. Northman will you please come in?"

No sooner had I said it than I felt Eric's strong chest against mine, his hands twined with mine, and his lips hovering an agonizing inch from mine. He was panting unnecessary breaths, his eyes closed tight as if savoring this moment. If he didn't kiss me now I would just die. My entire body thrummed with want, aching to be closer, to feel his lips on mine again.

"Sookie," he breathed, questioning.

"Eric," I sighed in answer. It was the only answer he needed. His lips brushed mine softly, tenderly, pressing a little more firmly with each passing moment, saying everything that was between us. Our hands touched each other's faces gently, caressing, healing the hurt. I shuddered and let out something between a sigh and a sob, and it spurred him on. His hands were in my hair while his mouth opened against mine, his tongue exploring my mouth. I was drunk on his taste and the wonderful smell that was only Eric. I slid my hands down squeezing his strong shoulders and smooth, carved biceps. I rested my hands around his waist, my thumbs just brushing the skin at the top of his waistband. He pulled his face away from mine and fixed me with the kind of smoldering gaze my panties would never recover from and ran his tongue against his bottom lip. His fangs ran fully out and I gasped. His eyes still locked with mine, Eric backed me up against the wall and started to kiss and suck his way down my neck, licking and nipping along my shoulder. His hands were everywhere, and I started to lose myself completely. I gripped his gorgeous ass, pressing myself hard against the unbelievable stiffness in his pants, and he growled, "Bed."

"Upstairs," I panted. The next thing I knew I was on the bed and my legs were hitched up over Eric's hips, and he was pushing up the bottom of my tank, kissing his way down my body as he hooked his thumbs into my pajama bottoms and worked them down slowly over my hips. He teased his tongue along the smooth skin just above the part of me that wanted his attention the most.

"The wall would have been fine," I said thickly.

His eyes flared with surprise and desire at my sassiness. "I'll take you against every wall in this house. But this is our first time lover. I plan to take my time and taste every inch of you."

I groaned my agreement and my pajama bottoms were gone. Eric took a moment to look at me, stroking my smooth skin so gently with his fingers. "So beautiful Sookie." He placed small, light teasing kisses down my slit before exploring me with his tongue. "So good." I tensed and writhed and strained to be in closer contact with him. I was a mass of want. Just as I was about to fall over the edge he kissed my wetness before eyeing me. "I want to see all of you, lover." We sat facing each other, each pulling the other's shirt up and off.

"My god woman you are even more beautiful than I imagined."

"You have been imagining me Eric?" I asked slyly, trying out the cocked eyebrow look he was so good at.

He let out a quick laugh, and shook his head. "You have no idea."

He pulled me into his lap, straddling him and made friends with my breasts, touching kneading, licking and sucking me to near oblivion. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to feel him inside me.

"Eric. Pants. Off. Now!"

And they came off in scraps. I barely saw him move and he was back under me, nothing between the two of us but his frighteningly huge, very hard, very gracious plenty. I gasped and I don't think my eyes could have been any wider.

"Don't worry Sookie, I have a thousand years of practice using this thing."

I gulped and nodded, still a little stunned. He laughed and took my hand in his and placed it on his length, guiding me up and down his velvety smoothness. I moaned ever so quietly and he said just as quietly back, "You do this to me Sookie."

I gripped his base and slowly ran my hand up and down, watching his reaction, intoxicated by the look I was putting on his face. I rubbed my finger over the tip of him and brought it to my tongue, tasting the liquid that had gathered there. He shivered and brought his lips to mine with force and urgency, cupping my bottom and pressing my aching center against his stiffness. I let out a cry.

"Now Eric. Make me yours."

He didn't hesitate and I was lifted up and slowly, ever so slowly lowered onto him. His eyes held mine as he eased our bodies together, watching for my readiness, sensing it, feeling me yield to his surprising size.

I cried out. I felt stretched and filled in the most delicious way and I knew it would take no more than a couple of firm presses before I was gone. All the anticipation, the dreams, nothing had prepared me for this feeling, but it all made it that much more sweet.

We clung to each other, grinding and moving up and down so slowly, overwhelmed by the moment.

"Woman you make me come undone." And then he did, triggering me. The power of it rocked both of us and we rode the wave together, stunned at its force. When it was over we stayed wrapped around each other, locked in a gaze that said everything we had no words for.

"Mine," he said, sounding so vulnerable.

"Mine," I replied, cupping his face in my hands.

"You didn't bite me," I said, more a question than a statement."

Eric frowned. "You make me forget myself," he replied, puzzled, clearly realizing it for the first time himself.

We lay in each other's arms, kissing and nuzzling and loving the relief of finally possessing each other. Eric had been right. This was meant to be. The rightness of it was like an imprint that had always been there. I lost myself in my thoughts until Eric roused me.

"Sookie, I have a gift for you."

"Eric, you really don't need to…"

"It's just something small…in my jeans."

"Eric, there is never anything small in your jeans."

He swatted my backside. "Look in the pocket of my jeans you minx."

"Um, where are your jeans?"

"Hmm, well, part of them is over there."

I giggled while I searched the scraps of his jeans for a pocket and pulled out a small stack of papers. They were, movie tickets? Eric wanted to take me to the movies? A wonderful zing of very happy adrenaline shot through me. This was possibly the cutest, most special gift I had ever received.

"Do you think we will make it lover?"

"Definitely not" I said, as I trailed my finger down his chest. My new life was staying right here.

* * *

**A:N: The excerpted song above is entitled "****This Is Such A Pity" by Weezer, from the album **_**Make Believe**_**. Copyright © 2007 Geffen Records. I do not own or seek to profit from the use of these lyrics.**

**Please show a little love and review cher!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still do not own these characters, and never will (sigh). They are the progeny of their maker Charlaine Harris. True Blood belongs to HBO and Alan Ball.**

* * *

_Previously…._

_He swatted my backside. "Look in the pocket of my jeans you minx."_

"_Um, where are your jeans?"_

"_Hmm, well, part of them is over there."_

_I giggled while I searched the scraps of his jeans for a pocket and pulled out a small stack of papers. They were, movie tickets? Eric wanted to take me to the movies? A wonderful zing of very happy adrenaline shot through me. This was possibly the cutest, most special gift I had ever received. _

"_Do you think we will make it lover?" _

"_Definitely not" I said, as I trailed my finger down his chest. My new life was staying right here. _

**Chapter 5 **

I was glad not to wake until it was almost two o'clock. It meant that I didn't have to wait too long before Eric rose, but also gave me time to do a little tanning. Sure it was almost winter, and cold as Canada, but sometimes a corner in the back of my house trapped the sun in just the right way. If I gritted my teeth, I could stick it out for a half hour or so…enough to give my skin a little glow. A little irresistible, sun-kissed glow, the smell and sight of which would drive Eric absolutely wild. _Focus Sookie, focus._

It also gave me time to bake a couple of pecan pies from Gran's recipe. I tried as hard as I could not to think about home while I was in Faery, but Eric and Gran's pecan pie were never far from my mind. Sometimes I even thought of them at the same time. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

I wanted to hurry but good pastry takes time. I cut the shortening into the flour with hypnotic slices, replaying last night in my head. Eric had left while I was sleeping, but I had a feeling he had gone to ground somewhere nearby. My heart was full to bursting. I had no regrets about last night at all. It all felt as if it had happened just as it should.

I had loved claiming him with my eyes and my body, no longer ashamed to be looking at him, taking him all in, drowning in him, touching, exploring every inch with my hands, my mouth, my tongue. He was so perfect. Those eyes, that smooth skin, that exquisitely muscled body, mine to take as I wanted. And boy did I want. The part that really had me reeling was how much I felt that same want returning from him. It was overwhelming, but so right.

How long had I wanted this but just never admitted it to myself? It was like my southern girl values and heart were at war. I think I always worried what Gran would have said. She was so taken with Bill and his gentlemanly ways. But now I knew that a woman who gave herself to a fairy and bore his children despite her love for my grandfather would definitely have understood the irresistible call I had felt. She would have given us her blessing. She might even have given Eric a nice pat on the backside if the opportunity presented itself. I wouldn't have put it past her, and I wouldn't have blamed her either. The woman had had spunk!

I giggled at the thought of Eric meeting with Gran's Descendants of the Glorious Dead. The meeting would have had quite a different energy I'm sure. I think Eric would have enjoyed being the center of attention in a room full of hot-flashing, blushing, swooning, fanning, white-haired southern belles. I laughed out loud as I realized that Eric might actually have a lot to talk about at Gran's other favorite club The Bon Temps Gardening Society. Hmm, that one might not be for sharing. I was learning that my fearsome Viking vampire was a sensitive sort.

I put the pastry in the fridge to chill and changed into my bikini. I went small for minimal tan lines. I'm sure I could have suntanned completely bare, but I had a feeling Eric would love to see those lines. I pulled my most comfortable lounge chair out of the garden shed – the now extremely tidy and well-organized shed – and carried it to the most sheltered spot I could find while still getting a good angle on the sun. I lay down and soaked it all up and I may have let out a small groan, but no one was there to hear it.

I turned my mind to the immediate future. My bank balance wasn't going to get any bigger. I had to start thinking about getting back to work. Sam and I hadn't even discussed it, it hadn't seemed like the time, but I knew he would always find a place for me. I just couldn't go back yet. I could stay dead to the world for another couple of weeks, even if the word was out that I was not, in fact, dead.

I lost track of time; my wandering thoughts keeping me pretty warm; and was surprised how much my tan had perked back up. Global warming was working in my favor today and I wasn't complaining. I tidied up the yard dutifully, placing the chair back just the way I'd found it. I sighed as I took one last look in the shed, amazed at the complexity of this ancient man who was consuming my every thought. _Sookie, focus!_

The pies got rushed a little after that, because time was ticking and I still had a shower to get to and some random housework. I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair and starting to consider clothes when I heard the door downstairs and a sound like wind rushing through the house.

_Oh my!_ There he was, eyes aflame, fangs fully out, crashing into me, devouring my mouth, pulling my hair, grasping my bottom to hitch my naked body up against his very alert crotch, and pressing me into the wall so hard I could hardly catch my breath. He was growling and his hands were moving so fast I barely had time to register where they were. He had me on fire. I was aching so badly to feel his length inside me that it was almost painful. It was completely overwhelming, and without a doubt, the hottest thing that had ever, ever happened to me.

Eric's tenderness last night had earned him a night of rough, wham bam thank you ma'am, and I was happy to go for the ride.

"Fuck. This isn't going to be gentle Sookie," he cursed, and then groaned, "You smell like the sun."

"Shut up and get at it you big Viking," I moaned and gave his perfect ass a good smack for extra effect.

And go for a ride I did. One or two minutes tops and we were both done. Eric panted raggedly, which I found so flattering because I knew he didn't need to. He lowered my feet back onto the floor and I wrapped my arms back around his neck, kissing him properly. "Hello to you too," I purred. "Did you sleep well?"

I inhaled deeply, wanting to drown in that wonderful Eric scent. Something was not quite right. I breathed in again. _Oh no. Ick_.

Eric sensed my mood shifting. "What is it my lover," he asked cautiously. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Eric, no, it's…" I sniffed again. _Definitely ick._ "Where have you been?"

"I spent the night at Compton's. He is in Peru."

I was right and I was not OK with it. "Into the shower with you now! And scrub!" I scolded. "Everywhere! Twice!"

"Join me lover, or I'll refuse, and I'll rub his scent all over you for the rest of the night."

"Don't test me vampire," I smirked and gave him a little zap with my microwave fingers. My time in Faery hadn't gone to waste and I'd gotten really quite good at it, among other things.

Eric's surprise was a Kodak moment if I've ever seen one. "Woman, you play dirty!" He said, lunging at me with lighthearted malice. I feinted, and gave him another good zap, a little bigger this time. He yelped, eyes wide, and his face erupted in a huge grin. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Nope, you're the one who's dirty, now get your ass in that shower Buster and don't think about asking me to join you until you have decontaminated. Thoroughly!"

"Yes ma'am," he said, waggling his eyebrows at me in that special Eric way.

The shower sex was amazing, and fast, so fast. The fun of exploring each other's bodies while slippery and wet was, I guess, just a little too much and it was over almost as soon as it began.

The bed sex; the floor sex; the hall/stairs/kitchen table sex…same thing. Hmm. I was excited too, but this wasn't the stamina I was expecting from the vampire who had gone six hours with Yvetta. Not that I was disappointed. It was still the best I'd ever had.

"Eric, will we be leaving the house tonight?" I inquired with a mischievous look.

"If I could, I would hole up here with you for a month…a year, until we were both sated. But that feeling is eluding me," he said as he stroked my face, his eyes bewildered and heated at the same time. "There is no relief from my desire for you. I can't get enough of you lover. But yes, darling Sookie," he peppered me with sweet kisses, "We should go out. I need to show the world that you are my woman. I had Bobby purchase more movie tickets. Lady's choice."

I loved when he called me 'woman', it was so primal sounding, it made me need to change my panties. Before we got off track again, I returned to the subject at hand. "Eric you do know that we can go to the theatre and choose the movie once we're there. It would save you having to buy two tickets for every show," I said, helpfully.

"I wouldn't have you disappointed, my Sookie."

"Believe me, I'm not," I said, tenderness creeping into me for the first time that night, pushing the playfulness aside and letting him see my heart. I gave him a chaste kiss and pulled him to my closet. "Help me choose."

I didn't even see Eric's arm move and suddenly he was holding the white dress with red flowers that had caused me so much pain two nights before. "Sookie, will you do me the great pleasure of wearing this dress so that I can show the world, of Monroe, just how lucky I am?"

We went to see the latest martial arts action movie playing at the Cinemark. I just love them. It doesn't even matter if they're bad, I can't get enough. My life being a little, um, eventful, I've had occasion to use a few moves, so I consider them time well spent. Eric, however, was having trouble concentrating and was wearing a hole in my thigh with his caresses. "Lover, let's go home.'

"This is a good part Eric," I whispered, digging into my popcorn.

Another twenty minutes of fiddling, and caressing, and nuzzling continued and I did my best to keep my eyes on the screen. These guys were amazing. I was practically itching for a good fight. Funny how you can watch something like that and just feel like it would come naturally to you if the opportunity presented itself. With me, it probably would. I mean, present itself, not come naturally. Nope, I was pretty good at getting injured. Any injuring I did was usually dumb luck.

My world came unbalanced and I found myself upside down. It took a moment for me to realize that I was over Eric's shoulder and being removed from the theatre. He dropped me unceremoniously in his corvette and we were pulling into my drive before I had time to formulate a reasonable response. Really, I mean, what do you say to that?

Eric flung the passenger door open, threw me over his shoulder again and bounded up the stairs to my room.

"Fuck, woman, we have got to get you out of that dress." He carefully slipped the straps off my shoulders. "I want nothing more than to tear this from your body, but I can't ruin such a special dress. I'd like to enjoy you in this often. It makes me think of Bill."

"Eww!" I scolded, smacking him a good one on the chest.

Five minutes later we were snuggling in a happy post-coital state of bliss. Or at least I was. I couldn't ignore the frown on Eric's face any longer.

"What's goin' on in there?" I asked as I tapped his forehead with a finger. As much as I hate my telepathy, sometimes I wished I could hear Eric. I had once or twice, and I was sure I would again, but tonight it would have come in handy.

"I'm thinking about my adolescence."

"Really? I'd love to hear about it Eric. I want to know you. I mean, _really _know you."

"Well it would seem that you're getting to know adolescent Eric very well my lover. Except it wasn't women I lasted only minutes with, it was my hand. Honestly, what you have reduced me to Sookie."

He propped himself up on his elbow and counted off on his fingers, "I'm not biting."

_He wasn't!_

"I'm feeling."

_He was?_

"I'm going off like a thirteen year old boy."

_He was. _

You are one of a kind Sookie Stackhouse.

_I am?_

He looked at my arched eyebrows and kissed me sweetly. "Yes. And I intend to devote a lot of time to figuring you out. But for now the sun is nearing. I should go to ground. I'll avoid Bill's."

"Bite me," I said quickly.

"I'd love to, but there is no time."

"Bite me and we'll watch the sun rise together."

The wonder on his face was one of a kind. I planned to give him that look as often as I could. I grabbed some old blankets and led him outside. Laying the blankets on the ground, I pulled him down to me and pushed my hair aside, offering him my neck. He hesitated a moment, kissed me softly and then trailed his lips across my jaw to the sensitive spot under my ear. He gave me one more reverent kiss before gently sinking in his fangs.

The feeling of bliss that coursed through me as he clung to me more firmly with each pull was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Eric was going slow, savoring the pleasure, but his excitement was palpable against my thigh, and I trailed my hands over him languidly, lovingly. The sky was brightening and I knew that any moment, we'd see the first rays peek over the horizon, glowing between the trees.

"Eric, it's time," I whispered.

He took one last pull and lifted his head. His eyes met mine and then with a smile like a child he turned his face to the rising sun. My hand crept into his and we leaned into each other, watching as the liquid gold rose in the sky. He turned to me and tears of blood were spilling down his face.

"Sookie, you have given me the world again." His eyes held the pain of a millennium.

I don't think I've ever inspired that kind of emotion in my life. I was honored. I was humbled. I was falling in love.

"Eric, drink more. I need you. I need you to stay with me longer." And we made blissful love; long, lingering, tender love by the morning light of the Louisiana sun.

* * *

**A/N: I'm completely thrilled by the response to this story. Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who left a review. Your words of encouragement mean so much! **

**If you haven't left a review yet, I'd love to hear from you...and I'll send you a sneak peak of Chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own these characters. That pleasure belongs to Charlaine Harris. True Blood belongs to HBO and Alan Ball.**

* * *

_Previously…._

"_Sookie, you have given me the world again." His eyes held the pain of a millennium. _

_I don't think I've ever inspired that kind of emotion in my life. I was honored. I was humbled. I was falling in love. _

"_Eric, drink more. I need you. I need you to stay with me longer." And we made blissful love; long, lingering, tender love by the morning light of the Louisiana sun._

**Chapter 6 **

We huddled together, entwined in the warmth of two age-worn wool blankets. I wondered how many generations of Stackhouses had picnicked and enjoyed the sun on these same blankets. I never expected to share such a special moment like this with Eric, but it felt right.

The streams of sunlight looked so beautiful in Eric's hair, and on his pale, magnificent body. I brushed at the dried blood from his tears lovingly, while he stared at me like he was drinking me in.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be more radiant. Seeing you in the sunshine takes my breath away. I hate that humans and shifters get to see you like this always. It makes me feel, very…I don't know. I don't like it."

I gave him a rueful smile and a soft, lingering kiss, "Thank you."

Neither of us wanted our first morning together to end, but we knew it couldn't last much longer. I was already feeling weak from blood loss, and wouldn't be able to give him any more. I needed to help him into the house, and to his day rest. Even now as I watched him, Eric began to smoke lightly.

"Lover, it is time." He said with a gentle kiss to my forehead.

I wrapped the blankets around him tightly, and led him carefully up the stairs and into the spare bedroom to Bill's emergency resting space in the closet. He climbed in and I held onto his hand for a moment.

"Thank you, Sookie." His eyes told me everything that he was thanking me for, but it had all meant just as much to me.

"It was for me too, Eric."

He gave my hand a kiss, and a genuine smile spread from his lips to his whole face. It was such an unusual and rewarding expression to see on a vampire that it felt very odd to then close a trap door on top of him. It went against every notion I had of southern hospitality. _Will I ever get used to that? _

Before I went to Faery I had considered boarding the space up, but didn't. Somewhere in my mind I must have hoped I'd need it some day. Who knows. I was tired of trying to figure my difficult self out. I had thoroughly cleaned it out though. It was officially free of any and all offending Bill scent. I hadn't been able to stand the thought of him, any part of him, even a hair, in my bedrooms. I had purged my life of all things Bill Compton. If I hadn't fallen asleep on Eric two nights before, I could have offered it to him then. It would have avoided him having to spend the night at Bill's house, but then we wouldn't have had the amusement of the decontamination shower. My heart thumped audibly at the memory. That reminded me, I needed to take some vitamins and get to bed.

I went to the kitchen and drank plenty of water. I eyed the pies I had baked the day before, still untouched. I know I'm an adult, but I still felt guilty at the thought of having pie for breakfast. My sensible side won out, and I had some quick and tasteless oatmeal with my vitamins. After all, i'd definitely want my strength for tonight. Being with Eric was very, physically demanding.

I gave the pies a wistful look, and promised myself I would thoroughly indulge later. I went back to the spare room to double-check that the hidey hole was well concealed, and decided to crawl into my old bed, rather than go upstairs to my new room. What did it mean that I already couldn't bear the thought of being even that far away from him? I convinced myself that I could stand guard here more easily.

We'd have to come up with an alternative to that uncomfortably cramped space, if Eric was to become a fixture here at my place. Pam seemed to be relishing the opportunity to continue taking on many of his duties at the club, and had already been very busy adding all kinds of things Eric disapproved of…like a girly throne for her. Where does a girl acquire a pink throne in two days? She must have had it in the works. Sometimes Pam had more balls than sense. I had to see it. Actually, I had to see the look on Eric's face. She had better enjoy it now, because I had a feeling it wouldn't last long.

Eric had tended to a few Sheriff duties by phone over our last two nights together, but they had been minor. Luckily, with the magister gone, and the authority on careful watch, things were quiet in this kingdom. For now, no one was daring to move a muscle, but that wouldn't last. I knew I wouldn't have Eric all to myself for long. I would return to work too, and we'd both have to figure out schedules, and make our relationship work like any other couple. Until then, life in our little bubble was just perfect.

I woke from a dream I couldn't remember, to Eric stroking my hair, our naked bodies enmeshed. "My lover, watching you sleep is a treasure. If I didn't want you awake and having sex with me, I would encourage you to sleep more often.''

"Eric!" I scolded playfully. I was still adjusting to the reality of being here in his arms, and it feeling so normal. _This is my new normal_, I mused, _Sookie the telepathic waitress Stackhouse and Eric the dread Viking Northman_. I had to shake my head a little. "Do you know how I used to think of you?" I giggled.

"As perfection on Earth?" He asked with a waggle.

"Hardly!" I scolded, "I used to think of you as a 'tree-sized jerk.'"

"Why Sookie, I'm glad to hear you were speculating about the size of my manhood. It _is_ almost tree-sized, isn't it? Maybe you should inspect it right now, just to make sure."

"Hmm, you are sporting some serious wood, Mr. Northman."

"You vixen," he laughed, wrestling me playfully, blocking my pretend punches. He pinned me to the bed, and the tone changed as he fixed me with a lustful look. "I love it when you call me Mr. Northman." He trailed his tongue slowly from my collarbone to my ear, but I knew he wouldn't bite me today. "I'm going to put you to the test tonight Miss Stackhouse. I hope you got your rest."

"Oh!" my heart totally fluttered. I was liking the very in control vampire. "Yes I did, Mr. Northman."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, please me, Miss Stackhouse."

I put on my best shy face, but inside I was grinning. _What to do, what to do…_

"Turn over Mr. Northman, and I'll give you a very thorough massage."

Eric obliged and I ran my hands down his broad, smooth, rippled shoulders. I enjoyed the feel of my hands descending into the dip at the small of his back, and smoothing over his firm, muscular ass that had just the right amount of softness. Perfection on earth was right. But I wasn't about to tell him that. I gave it a good squeeze.

"Sookie, we have to explore this new power of yours. It's adorable."

"Adorable?" _Oh no he didn't. _Mr. Northman was abruptly on the receiving end of some very toasted buns courtesy of my 'adorable' new power.

His reaction was so swift and rough, a pang of fear, and adrenaline coursed through my body, prickling my fingertips. Everything was a blur and I was moved through the air until his firm hands plunked me not very gently on my stomach. I was…where was I? The surface was uneven. A loud smack sounded in the room and suddenly it registered that the smack was to my very own, very bare bottom. I was across his knees. If you had told me two days ago that Eric Northman would soon be spanking me…well, I probably would have believed it. I do provoke him. But he provokes me just as much. _Yikes._ He wasn't playing around.

I tapped out. _Yikes_. He kept at it. "Eric, cut it out! I tapped out."

"Tapped what?"

"I tapped out! Don't you watch the Ultimate Fight Championship?"

"No, Miss Stackhouse, I live it."

"Well La Di Da. Tapping out means it's time to stop."

"Martial arts shorthand does not apply to the bedroom. You can't expect me to know what you mean. Use words Miss Stackhouse."

"Um, Eric, can we stop this role playing for a minute?"

Eric looked surprised and properly uncomfortable. "Did that not please you lover?"

Actually the spanking was a huge turn on, but I decided to keep that to myself. It was the uncertainty of the situation I'd found myself in that I wasn't comfortable with. I just didn't know how hard I could push my vampire. And I still didn't really know him well enough to know when he was playing.

I guess my look said it all.

"I frightened you," he said, crestfallen.

"Well, first you pissed me off, and then you frightened me."

"Oooh but I love it when you get all mad at me Sookie. When I'm not exasperated, or infuriated, or disappointed, I actually find it quite…adorable."

"Stop that!" I fumed. Slamming my fist into the bed and giving him my best genuinely angry face.

"See! Adorable!"

I got up to march away and he caught me around the waist bringing me back into his lap, this time right side up. "Let me make it up to you lover," he growled playfully.

"Nuh uh. The moment has passed for me Eric." I walked away from his probably painful, definitely tree-like erection, and made my way to the shower. I locked the door with a loud click. I wanted some time alone. I felt disappointed and bewildered. Had I just killed the mood for some really adventurous, playful sex, or was I right to be mad? It was all going fine until he called my fae powers 'adorable'. I knew that I would never be as well trained, or fast, or strong as him, but I was proud of my new abilities, and they made me feel more on the level with him where kickass-ability was concerned. I knew there was no real comparison, but I was more than just a waitress now. Wasn't I? I wanted him to take me seriously.

I took a very long time, until it dawned on me that I couldn't hide in here forever. I was an adult and he had been an adult for a very long time. We could discuss this. We needed to discuss this.

A knock sounded at the door. "Are you almost done in there? We have much to do tonight."

_We did?_

"We do? What are we doing?"

He was all business now. "I intend to witness the extent of the skills with which you have returned from Faery. Am I correct to assume that your demonstration is not the extent of your abilities?"

"I thought my little demonstration of my 'adorable' abilities would be beneath your notice," I replied snarkily.

"Sookie. My ass still burns, and I am a vampire."

_It did?_

"Well my ass is still burning too, for your information."

"Then we are even."

_I could live with even._

"Am I correct in assuming you hold more than this power?" he pressed.

"You got that right partner," I smirked.

"Well get upstairs and dress to kill. And I mean, really dress to kill."

_Closet, don't fail me now_. Why can a girl look in her closet for any occasion, when she knows exactly what she owns, and yet still think that something new – something perfect – will miraculously appear?

Black yoga pants and a black thermal top were the best I could do. I slipped them on. _Very ninja. _

I skipped down the stairs, actually getting pretty excited about showing off a bit. I hoped he'd be surprised. More than surprised – amazed.

Eric's eyes worked their way down my body, lingering on my chest, and then he sighed. "I said dress to kill, not dress to distract."

I guess the outfit did hug every curve. I gave him a wink, "That's my plan. Distract, then kill."

"Well then, I approve," he said seriously. "Let us go." He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me out the front door to his corvette.

Twenty minutes later I found myself in a clearing in the woods. Eric, looking casual and delicious in his Adidas tracksuit, sat on a log and rested one of his ankles on the opposite knee. The look on his face was entirely impassive. He was waiting.

I guess I just needed to start. I should show him the full extent of my 'adorable' power from earlier. With a flit of butterflies in my stomach, I walked out part way into the clearing and let loose, blasting a tree. Within seconds, it had lit up like a candle, and the fire looked like it meant business. Eric was a blur as he launched water from a nearby water hole to quench it. _That was fast. _

"Uh, sorry about that. Thanks, Eric."

He nodded at me in acknowledgement, but seemed unfazed. "One moment Sookie." A very wet Eric went to the trunk of his Corvette and took out a change of clothes and 6 empty bottles of Tru Blood, and started lining them up on a log.

_Oh this is so country!_

"Recommence."

And I did. Each successive blast was more powerful than the last. The first three bottles shattered. Number four and five became molten shiny piles on the wood. All that remained of number six was a dark smudge.

"I see," he said, his face very serious. I had his attention now. "What do we call this skill of yours?"

"Well, there's a fae word for it, but I like to call it 'microwave fingers.'"

He looked pensive, and then, nodding, said, "Yes. I put Tru Blood in the microwave once with the cap on and it did look just like that. This is a good name." He nodded again. "Next."

I was going to present this right, with confidence. No ums or ahs. No more apologizing. These were my skills. I had pride in my skills.

_Here I go._

"Most full blooded fae can shapeshift. I tried, but I'm kind of glad that I can't."

"As am I," he said without hesitation.

"I can camouflage though."

"Camouflage yourself for me, Sookie, I must see this."

"Or not see it," I laughed. I stepped into the trees, and as I was walking between them I knew from Eric's slight gasp that he had lost me. He circled slowly, like a predator on the hunt, leaning this way and that, turning his head as if trying to use a third eye. "I can catch a glimpse of you from the corner of my eye, like a flash, but when I turn to you, you are gone. This is most interesting. Next!"

I knew what I wanted to end on. I was saving the best for last, but I wasn't done yet. "I can make fairy gold."

Eric raised his eyebrows at me. "I thought that was legend," he said, puzzled.

"Well, yes and no. The legends have to come from somewhere, and they have confused or embellished the facts, but there is truth to most of them. I'm really quite good at a lot of those annoying, mischievous powers that fairy folklore is full of."

"I find that very easy to believe," he deadpanned.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and elaborated, "If you want to lead a traveler astray, or make them confused on their way to somewhere, I'm your girl. I can also pinch people without touching them, and it doesn't have to be in their sleep."

"The first skill could be very useful. The second I see no way to apply."

"Oh I know exactly where I would apply it, so watch it or your other cheek will be sore too."

Eric's mouth was a thin line. He took a deep breath in through his nose, and let it out slowly, for effect. "Continue. You have not shown me fairy gold."

I took a leaf, palmed it, and then opened my hand. In it was a beautiful coin, with a picture of a longboat cast into it, and on the back, Eric's regal profile. I handed it to him.

"Sookie," he breathed out in a low voice. The wheels were clearly turning, and a sharp look of greed was stealing into his eyes. But when he looked back down at the coin, it was a leaf again. "How long does this last?"

"Not long. Just long enough for me to get the hell out of Dodge."

"Hmm, this could come in very handy lover. And there is more?"

"Yes, one more. Most fairies have some control over the forces of nature. Water fairies can drown people. I am part sky fairy. I can bring wind, even a small tornado." I had practiced this a lot. There's nothing like a good breeze when you want one, especially in Louisiana. I scooped my hand in the air and a small but strong twister roamed the clearing. Eric's eyes widened very slightly, but he just stood there.

"What are you thinking?" I simply couldn't tell. Were these parlor tricks to him? I know I would never have the sharp teeth, or speed, or strength of the fairies, but for a less than half blooded, I was very proud of what I could do. He still hadn't said anything. _Holy Hell. _

"Earth to Eric, what are you thinking?" I strode closer to him, my hands on my hips and a determined look on my face.

He just stood there. Not saying a word. A slight frown was on his face, but he was otherwise unreadable.

This was the worst. I had opened myself up. Laid bare all that I was – all that I had recently become so proud of. For a girl who had spent so much of her life feeling defective and outcast, having a source of pride was a wonderful feeling. Was my pride not justified? I felt my confidence crumbling. I planned to go home with my misery and eat both pies.

"Eric, please say something," I choked.

Eric trained his thoughtful gaze on me and walked straight at me with that gorgeous swagger of his. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine in a deep, searching kiss. He didn't need to say more. But he did. "I knew you were the girl for me."

_Oh thank God. I could just melt._

OK, I was ready for some very primal, passionate make-up sex. Unfortunately, Eric turned serious again. He pulled back from me and cradled my head in his hands, stroking my hair gently with his thumbs. His eyes were almost sad, or was that fear?

"My Sookie, a time will come when you will need to use these abilities to protect yourself. At that point there will be no hiding the fact that you are part fae. That will put you in extreme danger, and even I cannot protect you at all times, although I suspect you will do quite well regardless. Unfortunately, this will also draw attention to your brother. He would be in real danger of being abused for his blood. The promise of the taste of fae blood would be enough incentive. If anyone else knew that it gives protection from the sun, all hell would break loose."

My heart sank. "What can we do Eric?"

"You must train him. It's likely he has at least some of your abilities. Find out what they are, and train him. Quickly."

This was not going to be easy. Not only was Jason, God love him, dumber than a post, but he had the biggest mouth in Renard Parish. Jason loved to show off such feats as how far he could pee, or spitting up into the air only to catch it in his mouth on the way down. I seriously doubted his ability to keep his mouth shut if he learned he had some real powers.

"There's no time like the present. Go now. I have some business that needs my attention at Fangtasia."

_A pink throne?_

"Meet me there in a few hours."

He seemed so preoccupied when he dropped me at Jason's house. And with a quick kiss, a smile, and a nod, my puzzle of a boyfriend continued on to Shreveport.

I sighed and looked at Jason's house. I was going to have to channel my inner Mr. Miyagi. _Wax on, wax off._ Somehow I knew this was not going to be that easy. I wished myself luck. I was going to need it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was somewhat transitional. There was a lot that had to happen here before I could get on to the real drama to come. Thank you to Wikipedia for some background information on fairies.**

**I am so thankful for every single alert, favorite and review. You are all completely wonderful, and it makes me want to get right back to writing.**

**I can't believe all of the international readers on this site. It's really quite amazing. I speak French (or I used to!), and some German and it would be so awesome to get some French or German language reviews…give me some practice!**

**À tous mes amis à Quebec, en France, en Belgique, et en Suisse…laissez-moi une révision en français – ca serait cool.**

**Alle meine Freunde in Deutschland, Österreich, Belgien, und der Schweiz, Vielen Dank! Geben Sie mir Bitte ein Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you only watch True Blood and have not read SVM Book 4, there will be a minor plot spoiler in this chapter. You have been warned!**

**I owe huge thanks to my Beta IWishIHadARiver. This chapter is so much better because of her! Any remaining errors are all my own.**

**Sadly, I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does. And Alan Ball and HBO own True Blood. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_My Sookie, a time will come when you will need to use these abilities to protect yourself. At that point there will be no hiding the fact that you are part fae. That will put you in extreme danger, and even I cannot protect you at all times, although I suspect you will do quite well regardless. Unfortunately, this will also draw attention to your brother. He would be in real danger of being abused for his blood. The promise of the taste of fae blood would be enough incentive. If anyone else knew that it gives protection from the sun, all hell would break loose."_

_My heart sank. "What can we do Eric?"_

"_You must train him. It's likely he has at least some of your abilities. Find out what they are, and train him. Quickly."_

**Chapter 7 **

I saw the wisdom in Eric's request, but I don't think he really knew what he was asking. This was Jason we were talking about. I loved my brother with all my heart, but God knows he didn't have the smarts to understand the danger we were facing, or a zipper built into his mouth to keep it shut**.** I would have to do it, at least at the beginning, without letting Jason in on the secret. If he had the powers, then I'd figure out how to tell him. If not, then he would never need to know, and we'd all be safer for it.

"Hey Sook, what are you doin' here?" He looked me over slightly disapprovingly, "and why are you dressed like that?"

_Think fast._ "Just going for a jog. You're my half-way point. Before I jog back I thought I'd have a quick visit and recharge by doin' a little bit of this new kind of yoga that I learned from a yoga instructor I met while I was away." _Yes on my fishing boat, that makes sense, but he won't notice_. "It's supposed to channel all your internal energy." I winked and half whispered with my hand cupped around the side of my mouth like I was telling a secret, "it's supposed to make your sexual energy real strong, y'know? Like those gurus who can go for days without having an…well, _you know what_."

"Really?" he sounded very excited and then caught himself, "I mean, really? That's cool I guess."

"Hey I'd love to show you what I've learned. I'm kinda thinking I might make a real good yoga instructor, but I've never practiced with anyone. Wanna try? You'd really be helping me out. But you have to take it seriously, I mean really try."

"Yeah, sure Sis. And I'll try real hard. Don't worry about nothin'.''

"It's best outside, c'mon!" We walked down his yard to stand on the large dock that juts over the pond on his property. Jason had installed some outdoor lights all the way down to the water, so even at night it was beautiful, peaceful, and perfect.

"OK, I haven't learned the words yet really, so I'll just say what I can." I put my hands together and bowed at him slightly, and he did the same, with flourish, like a pirate.

"Namaste," I said.

"Nestea," he replied.

I spoke in my most entrancing, calming yoga instructor voice. "To start, we are going to do a breathing exercise. First, focus on the core of your being, and find your central light deep within you. Focus and feel it radiate warmth and light through your body, like your own personal sun. Now...you are going to draw the winds of the sky into your central light. Breathe in through your nose," I demonstrated, "bringing the winds in, and out through your mouth and your hands."

'My hands?"

"Just go with it. Imagine it."

Jason looked like he was trying to pass something painful.

"Let's try just standing here for a few more breaths, feeling the winds of the sky enter our central light, making it glow, making it swell. That's good, in and out. Next, breathe in the whole sky, and now, on exhale…" I swooped my arms up and around, up and around, "move the air with your arms." I was definitely working up a breeze, but Jason, not a ripple.

I had to keep trying. He was definitely getting into the zone. I had dipped into his head a few times and it was alarmingly devoid of thoughts. I didn't even think that was possible. Maybe it was my teaching method. I had to connect with Jason in a way that he would understand. I had to speak his language. I think I knew how to take things up a notch, or down a notch, Jason style.

"Now, focus on your central light again, that raw, manly, sexual energy – that beast you have burning inside of you – and let it burst out of you like a fire hose. Then take that energy and direct it, scoop it, spin it... be more in control of your manliness than you have ever been!"

Jason was swooping his arms madly like Bruce Lee on amphetamines, but again, nothing was happening.

OK one last try. "Jason, imagine yourself at the police station, you have just arrested a notorious cat burglar called the Panther, and she is H.O.T. hot. Big breath in, smell the perfume on that sexy Panther. Breathe it in, breathe it in, breathe it in, and now WHAM!" I shoved both hands out to show him the motion he had to make, "slam her against the wall so you can cuff her, Deputy Stackhouse."

Jason was enjoying this, miming tough cop for all he was worth, but while my arms had toppled a tree across the pond, Jason's did nothing at all.

_Well, maybe this is for the best._

"OK Jase..."

Jason was humping the air.

Should I give up so easily? I mean, he was nothing if not a willing student. What could it hurt?

"Ahem. Now for the next part of my class, visualization, this helps to clear the mind. Choose a leaf or twig from the ground, something natural." Jason found a big thick branch.

"This is more Jason style," he said with a wink.

"Mmm, no, something that can fit in your hand."

He looked disappointed, and picked up a leaf like mine, but bigger, of course. "Now we begin. Deep breath again, clear the mind," _check_, "find the sky in your head, and imagine that the object in your hand has become one of your greatest desires."

"A lemon yellow 1947 Mercury M47 pick-up?"

"No Jason, think, a gold watch, a $1000 dollar bill, something you could hold."

"Gotcha."

I purposefully thought of a leaf, and my leaf, stayed a leaf, but Jason's stayed a leaf too. "Concentrate, concentrate," not even a shimmer. "What is your object Jason?"

"A Southern Maid donut."

"Alright, a hot, yummy, gooey Southern Maid donut. Let's both close our eyes, empty our minds so they are as blue as the sky, and then imagine only the deliciousness of that donut. Imagine how it looks, how it tastes..." I looked over to see my brother, eyes closed, lifting the leaf to his mouth with a look of pure expectation on his face.

I stood kind of stunned at the pure ridiculousness that was my brother. Really, it knew no bounds. If his brains were leather, he wouldn't have enough to saddle a June bug. I decided to intervene quickly, and save him the embarrassment.

"Well, that's all for this lesson. Great job Jason. Hey, mind if we go in and get a drink of water?"

Once Jason and I were seated at the kitchen table, I thought i'd give it one final try. "Hey Jase, do me a favor, get mad at your fingers".

"Sure thing Sis," that's my Jason, never questioning even the most absurd request.

"It's not workin', my fingers ain't done nothin' to piss me off today."

Did his fingers often piss him off? Hmm. Only my brother, I swear to God, if we didn't look alike I would never believe we were related.

_OK let's try this_. "I heard from someone at Merlotte's that Dawn didn't like sleepin' with you because your fingers were too soft, not rough like the hard workin' man she thought you were."

Jason's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, indignant. "I'm a hard workin' man! I was hard workin' on the road crew…."

_Hardly_

"…an' I'm hard workin' now for the po-lice!"

_Again, hardly_

"Well, I dunno, that's what I heard, don't shoot the messenger."

Jason was turning red in the face, and he looked down at his hands. He focused on them as if they were the cause of everything that had ever gone wrong in his life…and, suddenly, they sparked.

"Jeezus!" Jason popped out of his chair so fast, he knocked it over and skittered backwards across the room like a terrified crab. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Jason having a gun was bad enough. Still, if we were in danger, I had to give him every chance I could. I owed him that much. He was the only family I had, here in this dimension anyway.

I was abruptly removed from my thoughts by a whooping Jason, who was carrying on like he'd won the lottery.

"I'm a robot! I knew it! I knew there was a reason I was so good lookin' and superior, an' all my parts work so well. Perfection like this can only be created by an evil genius. Am I an evil genius too?"

_Definitely not._

Hmm. How to deliver this news. My infantile brother was not going to like this. "Uh, Jase?" I ventured, "You know how there are vamps and shapeshifters and witches…?"

He interrupted, "But no ghosts!"

"Yes, and no ghosts. Well, that's not all there is. You are fae – a fairy."

Jason raised his eyebrows with a superior look.

"Actually, we are both fairies. You see, Gran…"

He stopped me again with a hand. "You might be a fairy Sook, but Jason Stackhouse ain't no fairy. I'm a robot, an honest to goodness robot. Now I just gotta figure out how to get the booster rockets in my feet to fire up. I'll see you later Sook. Good luck with your Tinkerbell shit."

"Jason!"

Jason was tearing out of the house towards his truck.

"Wait till I show the guys. This is fuckin' awesome! I'm a robot! I'm a robot!"

Oh why didn't I use my head? I should have known there was no way that Jason could be trusted with this information. We were just going to have to stock his house with silver bullets and hope for the best. I had to think, and I had to think fast. If I didn't, I knew that it wouldn't be long before gossip started to spread about the 'robot' in Bon Temps who could shoot electricity from his fingers. The 'robot' who just happened to be the brother of the telepathic barmaid dating the Sheriff of Area Five. Within a week he'd be drained.

_Think, Sookie, think!_

I had to get to Fangtasia as fast as I could. If Eric, Pam and I could put our heads together, we'd figure out what to do. We always did. _Damn! No car!_

"Uh, Jase!" I yelled and ran after him. "I could use a ride home to get my car."

"Oh, sure Sook, I'll take you home but where are you goin' to at this time of night?"

I had a eureka moment. "To see my new boyfriend," I said dreamily.

"Oh, you got a new man Sook? Who is he, and do I wanna meet him?"

"You've met him already. It's Eric, of course. He's a super sweet guy. He's so gentle when he bites me." I tried to sound very enthralled, and look kind of dazed.

Jason practically had steam coming out of his ears. "Eric Northman! He's bitin' you already Sookie? Here I thought he was showin' a courtly side, fixin' up your house, but all he was doin' was layin' in wait. Well he's not foolin' me anymore, that vampire is a dangerous sum'bitch. Don't forget he threatened me, Sookie…me, Jason Stackhouse. What I ever done?"

_You joined the Fellowship of the Sun? _

"No. No. No Sook. I'm puttin' my foot down and I'm puttin' in down hard. There's a time when the man in the family just has to lay it down, and this is that time. I will not allow you to date that murderin' bloodsucker. Period. Finito. End of story. Done. That's it. End of discussion."

I needed to push this just a bit further. "Awww," I whined, "but I just looove him. I do. We've only been datin' for three days but you know, I think I'm gonna marry him. I wouldn't have had sex with him if I didn't think I was gonna marry him."

"He made you have sex with him Sookie _and_ he's bitin' you? This is too much! Where is that sum'bitch bloodsucker?"

"At Fangtasia of course. All the fangbangers would be real disappointed if he didn't give them all the attention they deserve."

"He's makin' you _share him_ with other women? Sook have you lost your ever lovin' mind? That's it. We're goin' to Fangtasia and I'm gonna give that vampire a piece of my mind, and maybe zap him with my lasers. And you're comin' back to Bon Temps with me, and you're stayin' here. It's over Sookie. Over!"

Mission accomplished. Part one anyway. If I could get Jason to Fangtasia, it would stop him from telling everyone and then I'd have more time to figure out what to do.

The rest of the drive the Shreveport was uneventful because I could just spend the time looking like I was sulking. Jason was singing that Mr. Roboto song. Geez. My brother really was one dim bulb. I decided to listen in. He was planning to use his powers as a kind of real life Robocop. There would be no secret identity for Jason Stackhouse. A modest life of public service was definitely not part of the plan. I felt more resolved than ever, and I finally knew what I had to do.

I had Jason park in back of the club so we could enter through the employee entrance. I didn't want him causing a commotion in the club, or using his power in front of a room full of vampires. As soon as he barged into the back hall, he yelled, "Eric Northman! Come here and talk to me like a man!"

Pam came out of Eric's office so quickly she was a blur. Suddenly she was standing in front of Jason with a seductive and predatory look on her face. She licked her lips and said, "My Master is not available, but I'll talk to you like a man."

"Pam! You have to glamour him! Erase the whole night!"

Jason startled. "What? Don't you dare try that spooky vampire shit on me! It won't work anyway. I'm not some weak willed little girl."

_Nice brother._

She turned her attention to me instead. "Hello Sensei," she purred. "Any time for another one-on-one lesson?" Clearly she had been fully briefed. I wondered how fully.

"I don't have time for flirting Pam. Jason needs to forget all about the training. Glamour him before it's too late!"

Pam didn't miss a beat, and she looked like she had wanted this opportunity for a long time.

"That depends Sookie. Can I bite him? I've always thought your brother looks especially delicious. Besides will it work on him?"

"Oh yeah. This one is a dud. Really we should have known better. And no, you can't bite him."

Pam pouted. "Oh alright, but let me have a little fun with him at least."

"Sure." Jason would never turn down sex, so I didn't feel like I was betraying him.

Pam looked deep into Jason's eyes and said, "Why hello handsome. You have been sitting in my bar all night, and I have been admiring you. Are you the great Jason Stackhouse? Any chance of getting a private meeting with you?"

"Sure baby. It don't even need to be in private. I got my truck right outside. Got a blanket in the back and everythin'."

Pam grimaced at me. "That sounds delightful, but I have just the place. Come with me sugar."

"Where's Eric?" I asked quickly.

"He's indisposed."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"My master is doing his best to beat off a very nasty witch who is trying to horn in on our business – and him – if you know what I mean." And with that, she led Jason down to the basement.

I made my way down the hallway and poked my head through the door that led into the public area of the club. I decided I should take a moment to locate Eric and this mystery woman, and assess the situation, before approaching. I was immediately _not_ jealous. She was not what I would think of as his type. She had severe, closely cropped dark hair, a creepy look on her face, and was so tall, if she fell down she'd be halfway home. She wouldn't have been out of place in Hotshot. For all I knew that was where she was from.

Eric knew I was there immediately and gave me a quick look of caution. But then, he turned as if he had only just seen me and called out, "Sookie, lover, come. Sit with us."

I made my way over with my Merlotte's grin plastered on my face. Something about this situation made me very uncomfortable. I hadn't even gotten that close before Eric was up and had pulled me into his lap like a magnet. "Hello lover." He planted a nice smack on my lips. It was meant to be, and sound, obvious. "What took you so long? I've been lonely."

What was he playing at? His look of caution a moment ago made me go along. "Makin' myself pretty for you."

The angular giantess in front of us gave me a withering look, and then addressed herself to Eric, "if you are trying to nauseate me vampire, it is working. You will see the error of your ways. I _will _be satisfied. We can do this the hard way, but I don't think you will enjoy it. People seem to like my company so much more when I get what I want."

"With all due respect Miss Stonebrook – "

"Call me Hallow," she said.

"Tsk. 'Hallow.' Such pretense. Really? I would much rather call you by your given name. Marnie, dear, you're practically a baby. Do you think that in my thousand years I have not come across legions of your pathetic kind? You are no threat to me. How do you young people say it these days? 'Go sell crazy someplace else.'"

Marnie _Hallow_ Stonebrook's eyes just about bugged right out of her head. Her throat worked as if she was about to explode in rage, but nothing came out. She stood, spun towards the door, and loped out, but not before she had a chance to turn and train her eyes on me. If looks could kill…

I turned back to my vampire, but he was deep in thought. I cast my eyes around the club, and surveyed the splintered remains of Pam's neon pink throne littering the far side of the room. It was clearly Eric's doing. No subtlety there, on either of their parts. Ginger and some of the other staff who I didn't know were carefully cleaning up the millions of stake-sized pieces of wood, while every vampire in the bar gave them a wide berth.

I turned back to Eric and gave him a small jab in the ribs. "Women just love to provoke you, don't they?"

"Just you two." He growled.

"Looks like it's three now. What did she do to ruin your day?"

"You needn't worry about it, my Sookie. It's of no importance."

"It didn't look like it was of no importance, and she gave me the creeps. If we're really having this relationship, then we need to share. I don't expect you to tell me everything you deal with as Sheriff, but some of your club business should be ok. It's normal for a human man to come home at the end of the day and complain to his wife about work."

"Are you picturing me as your husband Sookie? Are you the wife in this captivating scenario of yours?" His eyebrows were doing their thing, and he grabbed my waist more firmly, dipping me and planting a tantalizing kiss on my neck.

I must have turned ten shades of red, and was completely at a loss for words.

He saved me by laughing, and then stopped when he saw how flushed my face was. He ran his fingertips across my scarlet cheeks. "All that blood, so close to the surface, I can smell it. Sookie…" He let out a groan, at a loss for words himself.

There were not enough patrons in the club tonight for us to get away with something like this unnoticed. "Eric, stop," I breathed against his cheek.

Eric practically had to shake the haze from his eyes. "I have to get you out of here lover, or I will spread you out on this table and take you right in front of everyone." He stood, sweeping me up into his arms like a groom, and started humming 'here comes the bride' while striding across the open dance floor to the Employees Only door. He kicked it open, and smirked as he stepped over the threshold into the back hallway. "It's time for us to consummate this surprise marriage of ours Sookie. I'm delighted. I had no idea you wanted to marry me." He was enjoying my discomfort immensely.

I kept my mouth shut and let him back me into his office. My backside bumped into his desk and he kicked the door shut. Those feet meant business today. Eric licked his lips with a calculating, but amused grin on his face and hovered over me, planting both of his hands on the desk, trapping me. He ground his hardness against my stomach and said, "Where were we? Free me, Sookie. I need attention. My needs have been sorely neglected this evening." He pouted and it looked all wrong on a vampire, but cute.

I obliged him, undoing his button, and his zipper, never taking my eyes off him. He was on fire. I could see it. He sprung free, and I pulled my gaze away from his to look at his cool, smooth member as I grasped it in my hand. He had my full attention now. I pulled off my shirt with my other hand and brought the head of him up to tease my nipples through my sheer bra.

Eric let out a hiss.

I continued my taunt, stroking him against my cheek, running his engorged head against my bottom lip. I gave the tip of him a light, lingering kiss. I brought my lips down near his base and slid the flat of my tongue up him, like he was the most delicious lollypop I'd ever had. Was I supposed to fit all of him in my mouth? I'd never done this before. I decided to give it a try. I wrapped my lips around him, and slid my mouth down, until I felt him in the back of my throat, and he wasn't even the whole way in. I put my hand to work too, to make up the difference. I figured that had to feel good. From the sounds coming from him, I seemed to be on the right track. This was such a turn-on. I felt uninhibited, and powerful. I used him like a treat.

Suddenly I had been flipped around, and bent over the desk with my yoga pants around my thighs. Eric entered me with a swift thrust, holding me up against him roughly by my breasts. He pounded me for all I was worth and I screamed his name, not caring who heard me. He did enough yelling of his own.

When we were both satisfied, Eric took my chin in his large hand, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "If I had known these soft, rosy, innocent looking lips of yours were capable of that kind of sin, I wouldn't have had the patience to wait until you decided you wanted me in return."

I beamed. I couldn't hide feeling pleased with myself. "I didn't know if that was how I was supposed to go about it, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Do you mean to tell me that you have never pleased a man in that way before tonight?" He looked incredulous.

"No. Bill thought it was unladylike."

"Bill was a fool." Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe he was."

Eric took me home after finishing up some business at the club, and we spent the rest of the night just talking and cuddling in front of the fire. It was so, normal, so easy. It was as if we had been doing it for years. The fire danced on his skin, making his eyes twinkle, and making his genuine smiles that much more warm. I could get used to this. I hoped to.

Eric made his way back to Shreveport before dawn, promising me a special dinner at his house the next evening. I was excited, and looking forward to it. But there was something on my mind that I couldn't shake. Who was this 'Hallow' woman? I had to find out more about her. I decided that tomorrow, I would do my very best Nancy Drew. A little extra information never hurt anybody. Did it?

* * *

**A/N: I got so many wonderful, helpful, detailed, and very encouraging reviews this round…and one in French and one in German, which was exciting! You're all awesome! I sent the sneak peeks out as promised, but a number of you have your PMs disabled and I couldn't message you. I also realized that I had the anonymous review feature disabled. Hey, I'm happy to get any reviews, anonymous or otherwise, so I've fixed that!**

**I'll keep sending out the sneak peeks, if you keep sending me your feedback! Thank you for reading! I hope I keep this fic entertaining. **

**PS...i'm on twitter cageyspice if you're into tweets!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you only watch True Blood and have not read SVM Book 4, there ****will be plot spoilers in this chapter, although my fic tells a different story. You have been warned!**

**I owe huge thanks to my Beta IWishIHadARiver, she is not only my Beta, but also my younger sister, which means my parents had more time to create a perfect brain. Her fantastic editing is only one of her many amazing talents. She writes too…watch her profile for a fic coming soon. Any remaining errors are my own. **

**Sadly, I do not own these characters. I wish I did!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Eric took me home after finishing up some business at the club, and we spent the rest of the night just talking and cuddling in front of the fire. It was so, normal, so easy. It was as if we had been doing it for years. The fire danced on his skin, making his eyes twinkle, and making his genuine smiles that much more warm. I could get used to this. I hoped to._

_Eric made his way back to Shreveport before dawn, promising me a special dinner at his house the next evening. I was excited, and looking forward to it. But there was something on my mind that I couldn't shake. Who was this 'Hallow' woman? I had to find out more about her. I decided that tomorrow, I would do my very best Nancy Drew. A little extra information never hurt anybody. Did it?_

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to my alarm for the first time in ages. I had some sleuthing to do, and I had no idea where to start, or how long it would take if I did find something out. It was time to get my ample bottom in gear.

I hung my head in the fridge trying to figure out how to fuel myself for the day ahead. I eyed the pies that I had so painstakingly made, but which still sat untouched. Since when did my life get too hectic to eat pie? I just never seemed to be home at the right hour of day, or night. I made myself a big bacon and egg breakfast with extra toast, and then put on my thinking cap. It was time I did an inventory of my brief encounter with Marnie Stonebrook, or 'Hallow', as she wanted to call herself. I snorted. It was pretentious and pathetic at the same time, but I had to admit, it was catchy.

The whole episode had made me uncomfortable, and I sat down to puzzle out why that was. First and foremost, Eric himself seemed uncomfortable, so right there, that told me that I should be too. There wasn't much that pulled a reaction from my deadly calm vampire, so Hallow had to pose _some_ kind of threat. She was a were, that much I knew. Her brain was an angry snarl, but I had been too distracted to actually dig into her thoughts. Eric must have known from her scent, but a simple were wouldn't put him on edge. And then there was the fact that Eric didn't want to discuss it with me. Could she be a remnant of Russell's pack? What exactly was going on?

My curiosity wasn't going to sit this one out. At the very least I could satisfy myself a little, and at best, maybe give Eric a little ammunition. No harm, no foul, right?

OK, so where to start? I needed to investigate my subject. I knew her name, so I could start with that. I wished I had a computer, but until my paychecks got a little bigger I'd have to keep making do with the one at my local library. Luckily, I was there often to feed my addiction to mysteries and romance novels, so it wasn't too inconvenient.

I knew I might be doing a bit of running around today, but having no idea where I would be going, I chose an outfit that would work in a wide range of situations. I dressed comfortably but nicely in some fashionable jeans, black boots with quiet rubber wedge heels (for possible sneaking), and a charcoal short trench that Maryann the maenad had left at my place. It looked expensive, and I didn't think twice about wearing it. I was here and she was not. I threw a scarf around my neck because you never know when you might need to go incognito. Sunglasses in my pocket, purse in hand, I headed out to my not so inconspicuous car.

I loved the smell of the Bon Temps library. There's something about the smell of books that just makes my shoulders come down and my face relax. I'm sure the concentration of the reading patrons helps too. If i'm not shielding well it doesn't bother me because it's like listening to so many books on tape. I've put books on hold before simply because I got an unplanned sneak peek from someone else's head. It's quite handy, really.

I started with the internet and did a name search on Marnie Stonebook. There were none in the area. I searched Hallow Stonebrook. Same result. Different combinations of initials with the surname also came up blank. Hmm.

I decided to try the newspaper microfiche and did a general search on Stonebrook. Bingo. Well, maybe bingo. There were two Stonebrooks, a husband and wife, who had run afoul of the law years ago. And there it was, they had two children, Marnie and Mark. The report suggested they might have been part of a cult, but it was unconfirmed. They were of no fixed address and the children were taken into care, but released to friends of the family. Not much to go on, but now I knew that she was who she said she was, and that she had a brother. A search on his name also turned up no information. They must not be living here.

I got out the Shreveport phone book and photocopied the pages of hotels and motels, before stepping outside to make some discreet phone calls. A half hour later, I had still come up short. Who was this mystery woman, and what did she want with my Eric? _Wait a minute. What does any woman want with my Eric?_ I remembered the way Eric had given me a very obvious kiss. And then there was the look she had pinned me with when she was leaving. Whatever else she was trying to pull with my vampire, one thing was sure – Marnie was a woman scorned. _Uh oh, hell hath no fury._

This could be trouble, especially since she was a were. I felt better about my investigating. It suddenly felt less intrusive and more…survival of the fittest. Unfortunately, I still had less than nothing to go on. If I was going to do surveillance, I really needed to find her.

Alright, thinking cap firmly back on. If I were a woman, OK bad expression, if I were a lupine giantess who wanted to capture the attention of the very best looking and unavailable vampire in town, how would I do it? Well, I'd start with wardrobe, and then maybe hair. Or vice versa. Hair would be hard. There must be scores of places to get your hair styled in Shreveport, but there was only one place such a tall woman could shop. I got in my car and gunned it in the direction of Long Lasses.

Long Lasses was a boutique for the vertically endowed, and it carried everything down to lingerie. I knew it because Lafayette went there to find some of his fancier dresses. They had some really nice things, he just combined them in a way I don't think they anticipated.

I parked my car well out of sight and made my way down the opposite side of the street, where I could get a good view of the windows. To my disappointment, I really couldn't see anything with the glare. I was going to have to go in. I put my scarf around my hair and my sunglasses on, and, feeling very Grace Kelly, I waltzed in like I was six feet tall. Yes, a six foot tall Grace Kelly.

I walked up to the first rack I saw, and tried to look nonchalant. _Pants, damn!_

The saleswoman looked at me curiously, and said, "Can I help you Lass?" in the most charming and genteel Scottish lilt. She took in my size, and my heeled boots in one sweep of the eye, and made me feel a little ridiculous, but in a kind way.

I used that opportunity to sweep my own eyes around the store, only to find it empty. Undeterred, I decided to stick it out until I could find a way to get some kind of useful information from this lady, but my plan just hadn't formed yet.

"Uh, well, actually, yes. My friend Lafayette bought a lovely silver sequined party dress here a month ago, and I really admire it. I'd love to try one on myself." I figured a dress was safest, because I could at least pretend I was going to hem it.

"Ah yes. Lafayette." Her expression was polite and professional. Well that was good. I would have been steamed if she had looked sideways at me when I mentioned him. I couldn't imagine they have many clients like Lafayette, this being Shreveport and all.

She led me to the appropriate racks and I feasted my eyes. The dresses were all very long, but they were just gorgeous – and expensive. _Yikes! _ I picked the size ten long rack and started slowly examining the dresses. I was buying myself some time to think, but I was also admiring. The fabrics, the finishings, the cuts, they were not the quality I was used to, they were better, far better. I took out a dress similar to the one Lafayette had purchased, but in a stunning champagne color. I was holding it up, dreaming, when the bell over the door dinged and who should walk in, but the sharp and pointy Hallow, with a despondent looking sidekick in tow.

I stifled a squeak, and with my back to the object of my surveillance, I quickly gestured to the saleslady, and hightailed it into the tiny alcove that contained four change rooms. I closed and locked the door, sat on the cushioned bench, and held my breath as I listened for any conversation out in the store.

"I want something with a low neckline," came her unmistakable voice.

Hmm, she was quite rude to salespeople. That just didn't hold with me.

"No! You call that a low neckline? I mean _low_. If you have spaghetti straps, that would be ideal. I want to show skin."

_Oh you do, do you? I won't have you jugular flirting with my man._

The saleslady was keeping her cool remarkably well. I certainly wouldn't have put up with that tone of voice. She asked Hallow what kind of occasion she was buying the dress for.

"It's for a date, a very romantic date, with a very powerful, and attractive man. He works in the club industry so he is used to being set upon by the trashiest sorts."

_Agreed_.

"I need something that just reeks class."

_Yes, then hopefully it will overpower the smell of wolf._

The saleslady must have held up something that Hallow liked because her large feet were suddenly visible walking past my door, and she entered the change room next to me. I shivered involuntarily. The air felt, wrong.

How was I going to get out of this situation? I had to come out eventually and who knew how long Hallow was going to stay? I couldn't just leave now while she was in the change room because Hallow's friend was out there and would see me, and perhaps recognize me at a later date. I really didn't want to blow my cover, for Eric's sake or my own. The whole point of this investigation was to make things better, not worse.

There was a small window up near the ceiling of my change room that must lead to the alley in the back. I stood on the cushioned bench, and was working the latch as quietly as I could, when the saleslady's voice roused me from my insanity.

"Ahem, Lass. Does the dress suit you?"

"Um." _Think!_ "Actually, it's too large. Do you have an eight?" _Get it together Sookie, you're here for a reason._

I climbed down from the bench and took advantage of the moment of quiet. I needed to stay in here, in the relative solitude of the dressing room, to focus in on Hallow's thoughts. Weres are not the easiest to read. Snarl, snarl, snarl, and…chanting? Chanting in Latin?

"_Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor…"_

…Which I presumed meant love, but then there were a whole lot of other words that I didn't understand. Was Hallow a witch? Was she putting a spell on her dress? Was it a love spell? This was definitely food for thought.

I listened in on her friend, and found only the fuddled mind of someone who was very afraid, and perhaps not under her own control. I had never felt anything like it. It wasn't like reading a glamored mind. The mind was fighting. And losing.

I suddenly noticed that the size eight was hanging from the door. How long had it been there? I was being way too quiet, and not having taken the dress from the door was only going to draw more attention to me. I should at least try it on.

I shed my clothes quickly and shimmied into the dress. It. Was. Gorgeous. _I _was gorgeous in it. I shook my head a little to focus on myself. Was that me? I mean, I know I'm small town beautiful, but in this dress, I was pure Hollywood. The champagne color of the dress matched my hair and skin tone so well that I glowed. The tiny sequins and the weight of the dress hugged my curves, and draped in all the right ways, like liquid metal had been poured over my naked body. I looked like an expensive piece of shiny jewelry going to the Oscars. How much was this dress, and how could I buy it? Where would I wear it? Could I make another dress from the remnant once I'd hemmed it?

"Ahem. Does the eight fit?" She sounded concerned.

"Uh, yes it does," I answered quickly. I must not have heard her the first time. "I just need another moment".

"Lass. Please come out so I can take a look."

I was trapped. I didn't think I could get away with putting the scarf and sunglasses back on, so I'd just have to make it snappy and show the lady so I could get back into the change room before Hallow exited hers.

I stepped out to the admiring eyes of the saleslady, who, with a mouth full of pins, immediately trapped me by kneeling down and starting to hem the dress.

_Oh shit!_

And, because I have the best luck, Hallow chose that moment to come loping out of the change room to admire her bony self in the three-way mirror. There was no way I could avoid her. Our eyes met, and hers filled with the shock of instant recognition, followed by black rage and jealousy as she took me in.

The difference in our sizes and shapes reminded me of that scene in The Princess Bride when you first see Andre the Giant's Fezzik standing together with Inigo Montoya and Vizzini. They made such a mismatched, incongruous group, each body making the other look even more exaggerated. I couldn't help that I'd been born petite and human looking. Hallow wore her body far worse by putting a scowl on her face. Some supermodels made a spectator sport out of their awkward frames. The she-wolf needed to learn to work it.

"You!" she hissed.

"Me." I agreed. Wicked witch or not, she was after my man, and my possessiveness got the better of me. "So. Who's your date with?" Gran would not have been proud. Still, did I need to be nice to someone who doled out nasty looks to nice southern girls she didn't even know?

She hissed again and spun on her heel to go back into her change room, practically knocking the door off of its hinges.

Well there was no use hiding now. I let the saleslady continue to pin the dress. I decided I had earned a few more minutes in it, but I still felt guilty that I had no way to pay for it.

"Would it be possible to put this dress on hold until my boyfriend has a chance to see me in it? He is quite choosy, and I want to make sure he will enjoy this. Of course, I know he will, but he likes to be asked."

_Salt in the wounds Hallow. _

"But of course, only the best for our best and most beautiful customers."

I guess the saleslady wanted to rub some salt in those wounds too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When I got home, I found a lovely envelope tucked into my door. The card inside was the same style that Eric had sent to me with the CD. I marveled at how quickly everything had changed since that night. Actually, in some ways, not much had changed at all. What we had now, what we felt now, had been there before, we had just swept away all of the details and doubts that had kept us from accepting what should be. It was a good feeling. There was a wonderful undercurrent of peace adding stability to the manic excitement that you feel when you first love someone.

_I just thought the __'L word'!_

Eric would be sending a car for me at eight-thirty. He probably needed some time to prepare for my special dinner. I was intrigued. I wondered what Eric would serve me. Surely he wouldn't be cooking? He requested that I wear the white dress with the red flowers again. My heart fluttered. I was discovering that my vampire was a romantic at heart.

I went about my business, getting ready for our date, but was just humming with excitement about what I had learned. If Hallow was a witch, _and _a were, she could potentially be a little bit harder for Eric to deal with. I really didn't know. I wondered what else she was after besides Eric himself. I might have inflamed her, but I think the information I learned outweighed that. If she was going to be trouble, she was going to be trouble.

I didn't want to wait until I got to Shreveport to tell Eric, but it would be fun to tell him in person. After I had fixed my hair and glossed my lips and smoothed my dress for the umpteenth time, I could stand it no longer. I had to call him and spill the beans.

"Hello, my little Tinkerbell."

"Hello, my big bad Viking."

He growled, and I broke out in goosebumps.

"Can you not wait, Sookie? Do you need me now? Must the car arrive earlier?" His voice was smooth as silk, and dripping with insinuation. More goosebumps.

"No! I mean, sure, but no, that's not why I called. Eric, I have to tell you what I did today!"

"Were you naked while you were doing it, Sookie?" Again, the voice. Again, the goosebumps.

"Ew, no! Get your mind out of the gutter, Eric Northman. I followed Hallow!"

The line went completely silent.

"Eric?"

"Sookie. You are well?"

"Yes, I mean, she looked like she wanted to turn me into a big bowl of Alpo, but yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Sookie, explain. Leave nothing out."

I recounted my entire investigation, the details of her childhood with the strange cult, her frightened friend at Long Lasses, the chanting, everything right down to the dress, and how I had to pretend to leave it on hold. Eric was silent and let me talk.

Finally when I had run out of air, he spoke, "Do you remember any of the Latin words you heard, Lover?"

"Amor, definitely, and, oh yes, cupio?"

"Hmm. Thank you, Lover. I am glad that you are well. I really must insist…I would like for you to…discuss…these plans with me, before you do any private investigating in future. You are very capable Sookie, but I fear…I mean, I could help. We could…brainstorm."

Boy, he was trying really hard not to be high handed and controlling. It was taking an effort, but it meant the world to me.

"Does this information help, Eric?"

"More than you know." He sounded somber. "I must go, Sookie, I have much to prepare. I'll see you at about nine o'clock. Wear my favorite dress."

"I will." I smiled into the phone, but I was a little uneasy. The information was helpful to Eric, but it sounded like it gave him even more pause. This clearly wasn't your average overzealous fangbanger situation.

The driver was the strong silent type, so my drive to Shreveport gave me plenty of time to daydream about what lay ahead. I couldn't wait to see Eric's home, and spend a special evening with him there. I was bursting with curiosity and anticipation.

The car drove down a street of large, elegant homes, and pulled up to a gated driveway. The elaborately crafted iron swung open and we pulled up to a sprawling single-level home of stone and glass. It was tasteful and masculine, and perfect for Eric. I made my way up the walk to the front door, admiring the beautiful landscaping. I wondered if he had done it himself. It was likely that he had.

The door opened and there was my vampire looking six and a half feet of scrumptious. His eyes scanned me head to toe, and burned with a fierce longing, but his actions were restrained as he took my hand, and kissed it gently.

"You look lovely. Thank you for coming to my home, Sookie."

"Why, thank you for the invitation. I'm much obliged," I replied politely, with a cute curtsy.

Eric, still holding my hand, led me up a short flight of stairs into a large open-plan living room with a kitchen. It was carefully and yet minimally decorated in the colors of the night, with natural accents of stone, leather, wood, and metal. It suited my Viking vampire to a 'T'.

There was a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and I couldn't help but notice an assortment of covered serving trays and dishes on the counter. I looked at him with a question on my face.

"I engaged the preferred caterers of Queen Sophie Anne. When she entertains humans, so spares no expense. When it comes to my human, neither do I." He shifted his gaze away from the counter, into the dining area. On the table sat a large white box from Long Lasses, tied with an elaborate golden bow.

_He didn't!_

"Will you wear it for me, Sookie?"

I bit my bottom lip, and flicked my eyes up at him, as a smile stole over my face. "I'd love to. I'd really love to."

Eric showed me to his strikingly appointed powder room so that I could have a little privacy. It surprised me. I would have expected him to want to watch. I slipped the liquid metal over my frame and luxuriated in the feel of it. The dress had been expertly hemmed and it looked perfect.

I padded out in my bare feet, and Eric stopped dead in his tracks. His teeth ran out, and he walked to me and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me deeply. Before the kiss had a chance to become heated, he pulled back and ran his hands down my shoulders, examining me in the dress appraisingly.

"Sookie, you are…there are no words."

"Oh Eric, thank you so much, I love it! It was so thoughtful of you to get it for me. I never would have expected it."

The lovely surprise and thoughtfulness of the gesture was completely overriding my usual response to being given things. This was not charity. This was a very thoughtful and meaningful gift.

"Sookie, I want tonight to be special. Seeing you in this dress, I have never wanted you so badly, but I need you to know that you are so much more to me than warm, luscious and delicious. This is not why I…why I…why you have captivated me from the first moment we met."

Wow. All I could do was stare.

He stroked my cheek, and fixed me with eyes that were like deep pools. I could get lost in those eyes. I was.

He spoke, and his voice was low, and soft, carrying the sound of wonder. "My brave, resourceful, loyal, mischievous, impish, rogue of a woman. Sookie, just when I think you can't do anything more unexpected, you surprise me again."

He shook his head and continued. "Why do you keep throwing yourself into the jaws of death? You possess a strange combination of courage and naïvete. It's maddening and charming. I don't know whether to embrace you or shake you. Sookie, these contradictions so define you, and yet I find you indefinable. I could spend eternity trying to solve you. You, fascinate me. You…disarm me, utterly."

And because life sometimes has the worst timing, Eric's cellphone rang. He snatched it up, clearly annoyed, and looked at the call screen.

"Yes Pam." His brow furrowed and he looked serious. "No I do not want you to meet with her alone. I will come."

He listened to Pam briefly before cutting her off. "I appreciate your initiative Pam, but you will not meet her without me. I have new information that she is a witch, and she may not be working alone. There may be a coven. Until I know more about what we are dealing with, perhaps we need to treat her as a threat. I will come."

He listened some more. "No it was Sookie." A pause. "No my little walking contradiction did this on her own initiative."

There was another pause, and then his fangs snicked out, and he looked very angry indeed. "You may not speak of her that way, Pamela! Her brains _are_ every bit as spectacular as her breasts, and I think you know that." With that he snapped the phone shut in irritation.

"My lover, I must take you home. Marnie is determined to meet with us at Fangtasia again tonight. Until I know whether she is a real threat, I will not expose you to her again. I must do this alone." He looked so upset, and disappointed, I took him into my arms and held him tightly, rubbing my hand on his back soothingly.

His face softened and he held my gaze. "I hate that she is coming between us on this wonderful night."

"It's alright, Eric. We have all the time in the world. She hasn't taken anything from us." I stroked his cheek and stood on my tiptoes to give him a tender kiss.

"Sookie, when will I ever get enough of you? It feels impossible."

"I know, Eric. I feel overflowing and half full at the same time."

"You really are the most amazing woman, Sookie. If I lived another thousand years I would never find another. I never have before."

What does a girl say to that?

He brushed my lips with the lightest of kisses and walked me out to his car. I settled myself into the soft cool leather and looked over at my vampire. He turned the ignition, and switched on the heat. We drove in silence. Halfway home, he started to fiddle with the CD player. He cast a quick, nervous glance at me. Odd.

Music filled the car. Weezer again?

_You are such a blessing and I won't be messing_

_With the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness_

_You're my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do__…_

Was Eric using Weezer to say the tough stuff? "Eric, I can't help but notice you're playing Weezer. Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes, Lover."

"And?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Rivers Cuomo is a genius."

"Hmm."

"And I love you."

_Rivers Cuomo __is a genius!_

I launched myself across the center console and crushed my lips to his. As he pulled into my drive, we were laughing and kissing like teenagers, and he brushed away my happy tears.

"Am I really your best friend?" I asked, pretty sure I knew the answer to that one.

Eric considered it. "No, I suppose not. Pam is my best friend. But we have an eternity to get there."

_An eternity?_

"Eric, don't you even think about turnin' me. I like my sunshine a little too much. I would hate it. Promise me you won't."

"I cannot. It is what I want and I will wait for you to decide to join me. You will in time."

"Well, get used to waiting, and in the meantime, enjoy the taste of the sun on my skin."

I kissed him gently, and got out of the car, making my way to the stairs. I wasn't going to get upset about anything. It had been too good a day, and I didn't want to spoil it. I danced up the steps, blew him a kiss and made my way in the front door.

I loved how easily he had told me he loved me. We'd had enough angst. It felt like such a logical next step. It wasn't as if things had been easy for us. It wasn't exactly like everything had been lined up just waiting to happen. It was more like our relationship had happened _despite_ all of the obstacles. Somehow it made it feel more like it was all meant to be, like it was inevitable. Hmm. It was a curious feeling. It felt like fate, like we were all living in some kind of Greek drama. I was happier than I had ever been.

I suddenly realized that in the rush of emotions, and the confusion of our conversation, I had forgotten to tell him I loved him too. I had to call him right away. I decided to run upstairs and call him from my bedroom. I had so much to say to him. We could talk while he drove to Fangtasia.

I put my keys on the kitchen counter and made my way through the dark house. No point putting on the lights when I was going straight upstairs. I walked through the living room, and though my feet had memorized their path long ago, my eyes still instinctively sought any hint of light that could help. Suddenly I saw it, the glint of two eyes. I didn't even have time to react before I felt the claws tear into my body.

"You won't have him Sookie, he's mine. All mine."

_Hallow!_ She was partially changed, hideous, part wolf, part woman.

I screamed with the little air I could pull into my lungs. It was the scream of a girl in love, who wasn't ready to die. But I was dying, as surely as my blood was pooling around me.

_I didn't tell him I love him._

* * *

**A****/N: Oh yes I did! But you knew I was going to, I told you right in the synopsis. Don't despair, there's lots more to come.**

**Thank you all for the very exciting and encouraging reviews, alerts and favorites. You really help me keep going. I am honored that you are reading my fic. Let me know what you thought of this chapter…I'm curious!**

**The excerpted song above is entitled "****My Best Friend****" by Weezer, from the album **_**Make Believe**_**. Copyright © 2007 Geffen Records. I do not own or seek to profit from the use of these lyrics.**

**Oh yes, 'cupio' translates as 'I desire.'**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still don't own them. Sad****, but true.**

**My super-beta IWishIHadARiver went above and beyond with this chapter, giving it a flow it just didn't have. Thank you!**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_You won't have him Sookie, he's mine. All mine."_

_Hallow! She was partially changed, hideous, part wolf, part woman. _

_I screamed with the little air I could pull into my lungs. It was the scream of a girl in love, who wasn't ready to die. But I was dying, as surely as my blood was pooling around me. _

_I didn't tell him I love him. _

**Chapter ****9**

Blood was pooling around me at a sickening rate. My head lolled to the side and I watched its progress as it spread, making its way to my Gran's favorite rug. It would never come clean. This house has been through too much, I reflected. Oh no, I was supposed to start working for Sam again tomorrow night. I hoped someone could cover my shift. Mundane worries were crowding my thoughts, trying to keep out the most painful thought of all. It was simply too much, but the wall I was building to protect my heart crumbled, and the grief came pouring in. Oh, Eric. My poor Eric.

The world slowed down. The clock ticked more sluggishly with each passing second. I was numb to the rest of my pain, but my heart ached. My Eric. My strong yet fragile vampire. My love. I hadn't had enough time. This felt wrong. It was too soon. I knew I was dying, but I knew I shouldn't be. It wasn't just that I wasn't ready to leave him, it was that it felt…wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, not now.

Hallow loped around me. Through my graying vision I caught flashes of her horrifying half wolf, half female form. She let out a startling noise somewhere between a cackle and a bay. As if she needed to get any scarier. I hung onto my anger and let it fight my fear. I couldn't believe the bitch had gotten me. Why hadn't I read my home for intruders before I entered? I always did. I guess I was too distracted, happy, and delirious with love. And Eric would never know. A tear slid out of my eye and across the bridge of my nose, pooling in the other eye before continuing its journey.

"He loves me," I whispered, comforting myself. I could feel the slipping sensation that I knew was my death. It was like a slick metal slide. Every now and then I'd muster up the strength to climb my way back up a bit, but I'd slip again inevitably.

"He loves you?" Hallow barked. It was a revolting sound. "He will love _me_, you pathetic, weak human. He will love me and I will not only have him, I will have everything he owns. With my magic and his blood, we will reign over the supernaturals, and then the world. We will be magnific –"

A sickening wet ripping sound cut off her final words. A deafening roar cut the silence. I saw her torso fly through the air over me, but I couldn't turn my head to see where it landed. It was probably ruining my newly cleaned couch. Oh snap. The room reverberated with more rending and tearing and growling, and raging on an inhuman scale, and suddenly, a wet thud. Big, cool, bloody hands cradled my face, turning it to meet a pair of stricken blue eyes. He lifted his head to the unseen sky and let out a roar that would have made the Valkyries quake.

I fought death for the time I needed, and struggled for a full breath. "Eric. I love you. I love you. I never thought I could love like this."

"Sweet Sookie, my lover." Eric wept tears of blood. "No. This cannot be. This is wrong." He sobbed, trying his best to place my insides where they should be, trying in vain to staunch the flow of blood.

He ran his bloodstained hands over his face. "Tonight was supposed to be different. I was going to ask you to formally bond with me, Sookie. I was going to bring you to my side."

"Bring me to your side Eric," I gasped. Stars filled my vision and gray was creeping up to swallow them.

"I would have, Sookie. I would. Know that I wanted that for us."

"No, bring me to your side. Don't let me go."

"I will never let you go, Sookie. You will always be a part of me."

"No. Eric, I can't leave. Don't let me go. Bring me to your side."

"Sookie?"

"Turn me," I breathed.

"Sookie, you asked me to promise –"

"Turn me, Eric. I haven't had enough time. I need more. I need…" the words died on my lips and my world faded to black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When I woke, I was in a very dark space. Where was I? Nothing was making sense. The air tasted damp. It was as if I could smell with my tongue. Wood. Earth. Eric. Oh Eric! I turned my head and could see him so clearly. My vampire was dead for the day and I was with him. I tried to remember why that was. I like a snuggle as much as the next girl, but this wasn't the most comfortable space, and I had no idea how long it would be until sundown. If I covered him with the blanket, then the light shouldn't injure him in the short time it would take me to get out of the hidey hole, because I presumed that's where I was.

I covered Eric and tucked him in lovingly. He'd appreciate having more space. It really was very cramped in here. We needed to find a better solution for him. I flicked the latch and climbed out quickly, gently closing the trap door. I hated having to do that.

The sun was streaming in the windows and illuminating the dust in the air like so many stars. Its warmth felt wonderful on my skin as I walked through the shafts of light. Why did my house smell so…well, why did it have so much smell? I could smell everything, the new paint; the floor polish; the pies I had baked days ago. _The pies! That's it!_ I wasn't going to put off eating those pies for one more minute.

I made my way down the hallway to the kitchen, and to the fridge. I got out one of the pies, hunkered down at the kitchen table, and dug in. Oh, Heaven! I could taste every molecule that went into making these pies. They had never tasted better. They had never had so much taste! In my reverie, I dropped my fork, but caught it just as it was about to hit the floor. _Great reflexes today Sookie_. What the heck was going on with my senses? It was like I was in hyperdrive. Mmm, what would sex feel like? I'd have to give that a test drive when Eric got up. I wondered what it was that had my nerves all fired up like this. Maybe someone spiked my drink last night. Did I have a drink?

I tried to clear the haze in my brain to ponder last night. I looked out the window at the setting sun and saw it dip just below the horizon as a gust of wind blew my hair up.

"Sookie! What are you doing?" My vampire's eyes had never been wider.

"Eatin' pie."

"Eating pie?"

"Yes!"

"You must stop. It will make you ill."

"Holy hell! I do _not_ want to hear from you that I should not be eatin' pie for breakfast. I've been telling myself that for three days and I'm done. I'm eatin' it. Besides, it's technically dinnertime. Good evening to you too."

I gave him a peck and got up to pour myself a glass of sweet tea. My body felt so weird. All my muscles felt well tuned, like I could do acrobatics and it would just all work out.

Eric shook his head in confusion. Oh please. I mean, c'mon. It was pie, not Jack Daniels. Really, his reaction was a little over the top.

He grabbed me not so gently and started to spin me around, feeling my body. He lifted up my shirt and ran his hand across my skin, palpating my stomach. Then he took my jaw in his hand, and turned my head this way and that. He lifted my top lip and ran his thumb along my gums.

"Eric! Stop that. Why are you inspecting me like a show horse?" I felt my anger flare powerfully and a strange snicking sound came out of my mouth. I pricked my tongue on a razor sharp fang.

I gasped and put my hands up to my mouth. "I don't think I can go to work today."

"I don't think you can ever go to work again, Sookie," replied Eric, stunned.

"Oh Eric! What has happened to me?" I wasn't even sure why I was asking. The fangs were evidence enough. I was just having trouble taking in the full reality of this situation.

"Sookie, Hallow killed you. She tore you open. You died. You were not ready to leave. You begged me to turn you. I promise you that you did. I turned you. It was your wish. Can you forgive me?"

As he spoke, he led me into the living room. I looked down at the blood stained rug, and the horrifying events of last night washed over me.

"Eric, you saved me!"

I felt my stomach lurch, and my head spin as the realization hit that the blood and gore in the room was not only Hallow's, it was my own. I flung my arms around Eric's neck, and he pulled me into him, letting me nuzzle his neck.

"Well, I tried to."

"So, um, I take it I didn't do it right?"

"All you had to do was turn into a vampire, Sookie. Must you always do everything your own way?"

I pulled my head back and stared at him, not sure whether he was displeased, but then he laughed and just shook his head.

"I am glad to see that nothing has changed. I am rather addicted to your impossible side. You are still here with me, and that is all that matters. You really are one of a kind."

His chuckle lightened the mood and I felt comforted. I kissed him lightly and then, as if it were second nature, sank my fangs into his neck and started to drink. I didn't even notice until I felt him tense against me.

"Oh. Oh! I am so sorry. I can't believe I bit you!"

"Never be sorry for feeding from me, Lover. It is your nature, or at least part of your nature. Sookie, what are you? You have the uncontrollable thirst of the newborn, and yet, you are warm, and you nourish yourself with...food."

"And I had to walk through a lot of sunshine to get to that pie."

Eric flipped open his phone. "Dr. Ludwig. Something is wrong with my Sookie. I need you here now."

"I'm busy today vampire. You can come to me. Nine o'clock."

I could hear the reply as well as if it were at my own ear. I had spent my whole life trying to stay out of people's heads, and now I had supersonic hearing too? Oh, Hell.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter came back from my Beta IWishIHadARiver so quickly, that I didn't have a chance to send anyone sneak peeks. I'm sure you'd rather have the whole chapter…Enjoy! And please let me know if you like how things are turning out. ****Your wonderful and helpful reviews are better than chocolate! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Blah, blah, ****not my characters, blah. **

**This chapter was a tremendous challenge. I could not have done it without my very skilled Beta IWishIHadARiver. Thank you!**

* * *

_Previously__…_

"_Oh. Oh! I am so sorry. I can't believe I bit you!"_

"_Never be sorry for feeding from me, Lover. It is your nature, or at least part of your nature. Sookie, what are you? You have the uncontrollable thirst of the newborn, and yet, you are warm, and you nourish yourself with...food."_

"_And I had to walk through a lot of sunshine to get to that pie."_

_Eric flipped open his phone. "Dr. Ludwig. Something is wrong with my Sookie. I need you here now."_

"_I'm busy today vampire. You can come to me. Nine o'clock." _

_I could hear the reply as well as if it were at my own ear. I had spent my whole life trying to stay out of people's heads, and now I had supersonic hearing too? Oh, Hell._

**Chapter 10**

We arrived at the small hospital for supes with time to spare, and were escorted to a very standard looking room by a young shifter in a nurse's uniform. Many shifters are such casualties of their narrow gene pool that they barely pass for human, and you can often guess what they will turn into on the full moon. But this young woman was such a perfectly cute and perky co-ed type, that I could only imagine her becoming something completely adorable, like a My Little Pony.

I was instructed to undress and put on a gown. Once I was clothed in the starchy blue fabric, the scent of bleach assaulting my now bionic nostrils, I sat down on the paper-covered bed and let my legs hang over the edge, swinging them like an anxious schoolgirl. I clasped my hands in front of me to keep them from fidgeting. Eric stopped his prowling for a moment to come over to the bed and give me a squeeze, and a light kiss on the forehead. I took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh.

How exactly was I going to explain this strange turn of events? 'Hi Dr. Ludwig, so nice to see you again. Oh, how am I? Thanks for asking. Well, I'm like death warmed over. Literally.' Ba-dum-bum! Cue the cymbal. Hmm. Where did that expression come from anyway? It was a little too descriptive of my current state. Not how I _felt_, but how I _was._

Dr. Ludwig walked into the room, spared a brief glance and nod for Eric, and gave me an uncharacteristically sympathetic smile. "Hello again my dear. What seems to be the problem?"

I clicked my fangs into place and gave her a grimace.

"Ah. I see."

With vampiric speed, Eric was suddenly in front of her, his eyes wild. "What is the matter with her Doctor? She was supposed to turn into a vampire, but she is still warm, and breathing, and eating. What went wrong?" he growled.

My stomach churned. Until now he had been keeping his worry well checked. If he was scared, I should definitely be nervous.

"Enough, vampire," she snapped. She had the guts of someone three times her size. "Start at the beginning. Leave nothing out."

Eric launched into the events of last night, and my heart broke as I heard him describe my death. I could feel the waves of desperation crashing off of him as he described his haste in turning me, and his concern that, despite his efforts, he might be too late. After draining me and filling me with his own blood, he had cleaned me up as best he could considering my injuries, and dressed me in a dark shirt to hide the blood from my eyes if I woke. He had finally taken me to sleep with him, and prayed to his gods. Even though I was sitting right there before him, the strain of reliving last night had his eyes rimmed in blood. He pressed his shoulders down and set his jaw, regaining his composure.

Dr. Ludwig's expression flickered with a moment of compassion for my Viking, and then she turned to me, took my hands in hers, and closed her eyes. After a time, she brought her right hand to my chest, rested it on my heart, and breathed deeply. "Mm hm. Well. I wondered when I would see you again."

Eric had started pacing the room like a caged animal. "You'll have plenty of time for chit chat over sweet tea and pecan pie. I demand to know what has happened to my lover. Will she survive?"

"Child, please, sit. We have much to discuss," Dr. Ludwig scolded.

"Child?" Eric's fangs descended, and he roared, "I am over a thousand years old!"

"Exactly."

Eric looked stunned and took his seat.

"Your love here is a very interesting girl. I could have told you this after the maenad attack, but it was not the time. Now is the time."

"Yes, get on with it," my rude and impatient vampire muttered.

I threw him a look of daggers and he wisely looked away.

"Sookie is a very interesting product of a very interesting world. She is human and also fae, and still something else entirely."

"She has vampire teeth, and she drank from me, Dr. Ludwig. Does her heart still beat because she is fae?"

Dr. Ludwig took a pen from her pocket, and started to make some notes on my chart. "There is no reported history of a fairy being turned into a vampire. Likely no vampire would have been able to resist draining a fairy. In the vampire's intoxicated state, the proper care would not have been taken of the body. It's also possible that the fae simply disintegrate too quickly for the vampire virus to take hold. We cannot know. But, what we seem to have here is a live fairy with vampire fangs, " she whipped the pen at me hard, and I caught it handily, "and vampire reflexes."

She moved her hand to stroke my cheek, and smiled, as if I were her own daughter. "There is a deeper truth to you my dear".

Dr. Ludwig hiked her small frame up onto the bed beside me, and held my hand. "Sookie, you are one of my people, and we are an old people, as old as the beginning of life. We are descendants of the Moirae."

"The Fates?" Eric hissed. "My Sookie, no…I knew you would be the death of me." He started to back across the room, his eyes deep, dark, wells of pain.

"Don't run vampire. It would not help anyway. But this is not a child of Atropos. No one will be snipping your thread today. Our Sookie is descended from Clotho."

"Ok y'all are gonna have to fill me in here, because right now I'm doin' my best to remember 'Clash of the Titans' and I'm still lost," I said.

"Sookie, you are descended from the Fates," she paused, "as am I."

Eric's eyes were wide and wary, but he stayed glued to the spot.

"The Greeks called the Fates 'Moirae'. They were the original agents of destiny, of how things are, and how they will become. Clotho was the spinner of the thread of life. Lachesis allotted and measured the thread, and Atropos cut it. You will have seen these themes running through all religions and histories...creator, preserver, and destroyer. The Fates were more powerful than the Gods of Olympus. Ask the Pythian Priestess. She is one of yours now vampire. I'm sure they have trotted her out at some of your summits."

"The who?" I asked. My head was spinning. Whatever new powers I had just acquired, encyclopedia brain was not one of them.

"You might also hear her called the Ancient Pythoness. She was the oracle who sat at Delphi. She knew the Gods' fear of the Fates."

"Fata…fata..." mumbled Eric. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Woman, are the fae descended from the Fates?"

"I'm Dr. Ludwig to you and you'd do best to remember that."

"Then stop calling me vampire, and stop calling me child. I am Eric Northman. Or Sheriff."

"Or how about _Eric_?" I suggested. I had a feeling we'd be seeing some of Dr. Ludwig now, seeing as we were long lost relations.

Dr. Ludwig nodded her head at Eric to indicate a draw, and continued. "That is an astute question…Sheriff. Our names derive from the same Latin root 'fata'. The fae are descended from Aphrodite. She was in history occasionally mistaken for one of the Fates, but she was not. She was a just a goddess."

"I am part goddess too? Where were all of these revelations in high school, when I really needed them?"

Eric smirked.

I scrunched my nose at him and continued, "OK, before I pull out my binder and start taking notes, what exactly does this all mean for me?"

"The Fates began the cascade of life. Today their progeny walk the earth endowed with often very powerful skills related to their distant mothers."

"I am descended from Lachesis who measured the threads of people's lives. As a healer I tend to those threads. I preserve them. I help them reach their allotted time. I take the illness and hurt into myself. I did not always appear as I am now. I will continue to fade, until I can no longer perform my role."

"Healer, you contradict yourself. If our time is allotted, why do you need to help us reach it?" Eric asked.

"Atropos let herself loose upon the world, propagating without abandon, introducing a level of chaos that was not part of the design. The threads are tangling, fraying, snapping before their time. Things are not playing out as they should. Disorder and conflict are increasing."

_There's __a disturbance in the force. _ I started to giggle. Dr. Ludwig was my own personal Yoda. This world kept getting stranger. And I might just be the strangest thing in it. Suddenly my newfound ego at being part goddess wasn't doing its job. I shook my head in amused bewilderment, only to glance up and see Eric and the doctor looking at me uncertainly.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, sorry. And what does being from Clotho mean for me?"

"You are the 'giver of life' in its raw form. It is quite obvious, actually. Your physical being is the picture of fecundity. Your attributes are those that have been celebrated by all cultures for millennia as those that give rise to new life."

"I could have told you that," quipped my Eric with a sly look.

"Oh _do not_ tell me that I am some kind of walking, breathing, fertility goddess."

"Well Arlene _is_ always getting pregnant," he teased.

"Can it, Buster!"

"Says the girl who just burst out laughing in the middle of some very important information," he said, poking at my ribs, his eyes playful.

Dr. Ludwig cleared her throat to signal a return to business, but not before I caught a look of amusement in her eyes. "You're definitely not a fertility goddess Sookie, but while we're on the topic, you would not be suited to humans. The otherness of your nature –"

I snorted. _Other, Ugh!_

Eric quirked an eyebrow at me.

The doctor continued. "Supernaturals, on the other hand, you are well suited to, especially fairies…and shifters, who are related to fairies."

Eric hissed.

"It does not mean she is not suited to you as a partner Sheriff. Many couples choose to remain childless."

"OK so I'm a primo brood mare for supes. But since I'm not going to be fertile, then this moirae heritage doesn't mean squat. I'm just going to be a fairy with fangs. Right?"

"We're getting a little off track here dear. I just said that your lineage as 'giver of life' is obvious, in the same way that you carry the genes of your Grandmother. You have her eyes." Dr. Ludwig sounded wistful.

_She knew Gran!_

"Sookie, your moirae heritage is your greatest defining attribute, and really has nothing to do with your appearance. Clothos's children have typically been muses, or peddlers of possibility – the essential spark that is creation. The most powerful have been people of great influence, and then there are the rare few who can actually alter matter, like their mother. Your abilities will likely be powerful, and numerous. You just don't know how to harness them all yet. Let me explain it this way. You already use your telepathy. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I affirmed.

"How do you suppose you do this?"

I had never thought about it. I just _heard_ the thoughts. I could also probe into someone's brain. It felt like poking with my mind. But how did I do it? I had no idea.

Dr. Ludwig noted my expression, and continued. "The Fates controlled the elements – not the weather – but the fundamental elements of the earth, the building blocks of creation. When you enter someone's mind, you are _really entering that mind._ You can do more than hear them. You can create, which in this sense would be to inspire, or persuade.

I nodded that I was keeping up. Eric was frowning in concentration, and I could practically see the wheels turning.

"I enter my patients' bodies and heal. I suspect that you, Sookie, can enter not just the mind, but the body too, and bring about new…anything. In the mind you can influence, but in the body you may be able to not just heal, but grow anew, change, conceive…this is creation at its most powerful."

"How do you know this?"

"Because you have done this already – to yourself. You died, and yet you did not become a vampire. You appear to have drawn attributes to yourself instead. You have added, built, and rearranged. You have created of yourself something entirely new. You are moirae, fae, human, _and_ vampire. You have taken on the strengths of the vampire afflicted. You have the beauty and the powers of the fae. You have the warmth and compassion, wiles and wit of the human race. You not only spin the thread of life, of possibility, for all you touch, you do so even for yourself. It is fortunate that I was able to intervene after the maenad attack, or you would not have survived to see your powers mature."

I huffed. "Dr. Ludwig, really, I just can't believe all of this. I'm just a waitress."

"Yes, just a waitress, in just a small town in the north of nowhere Louisiana of all places. And yet your partner is a thousand year old vampire Sheriff who seems to be regaining his human gifts more each time I see him. And you are revered as a friend of the pack of powerful werewolves, and monarchy fight amongst themselves for you. Can you not see that you are drawing them all to you like flowers turn their faces to the sun? Everyone around you is so vital, so full of complex life. _You_ do this Sookie. You exude possibility. Everyone around you is pushing at their limits.

"Now that you know who you are, you can begin to fulfill your destiny, and assist us in our struggle against the children of Atropos."

"Where can I find these children of Atropos?" Eric was at full attention, his fangs slightly out like he was about to go on a search and destroy mission.

"My boy, they are all around us."

He nodded. He knew this already.

So did I. In fact, that was the easiest thing to believe that I had heard all night. My life had been filled with death. So much so, that it made who I truly was seem futile.

"The children of Atropos have infiltrated all of the races as bringers of death and destruction, interfering with people reaching their allotted time. There were many who were destined to do great things but left this life before they could perform their role. Now the children of Clotho and Lachesis have a lot of work to do to bring the world back into balance, restoring the path towards the way things were intended to be. Sookie, we have much to discuss you and I, but it can wait until you have adjusted to your new state."

She patted my knee, and switched back to her more expedient doctor persona. "So, given all you have have been through in the past twenty-four hours Sookie, how are you feeling?"

I gave it some thought. "I was really worried once I realized that everything had gone wrong, but I'm relieved now that I know I'm alright. As for my body, I feel great, actually. I feel really strong, really capable. I am hungry in more ways that before though, and that's taking some getting used to." I eyed her neck without even realizing it, and my teeth ran down.

Dr. Ludwig stepped away without taking offense, and led Eric to me. "You'll have to do it Sheriff, I've already had to feed one hungry vampire patient today."

Eric gave me his wrist and I sipped his cool delicious blood while he stroked my hair lovingly. He addressed himself to Dr. Ludwig, his voice low, almost as if he hoped I would not hear. "Since I turned her, I feel her emotions so strongly, they…overwhelm me. Sorting through where she ends and I begin is very…confusing. I feel almost as if I could act on cue to her emotions and not even know they were not my own. It is beyond any blood bond that I could ever have formed with her, and stronger even than the maker and child bond as I know it. Why would this be?"

This was true. We had some experience feeling each other's emotions because of the blood I'd swallowed in Dallas, and the blood he had taken from me since, but it didn't hold a candle to the way his had been washing over me during this appointment. It told me just how hard Eric had been working to keep a lid on his anxieties, for my sake. Unfortunately, I had not done the same for him.

"How many times did you exchange blood with her?"

"We have had each other's blood, but never at the same time, as is required to make a true bond."

"Ah, but you did obviously. You turned her. You drained and fed her."

"The once."

"Then it was her wish. She made it so. She took you into herself, and gave herself to you. She created the bond that was the greatest desire of both of you. She is her own maker, as much as you are her maker."

Eric's eyes welled with blood-red tears. I left his wrist, kissing the wound as it closed, and lay my head against his chest.

"How well do you hear him, Sookie?"

_Oh great__._ Way to go and ruin the moment. I just about choked on my tongue. This was not going to be good. The last thing I wanted Eric to know was that in addition to being flooded by each other's emotions, I could also hear him clear as a bell. I had discovered it when he was washing the blood off of my body before we came over to see Dr. Ludwig. He was chanting at himself to keep his focus. I was impressed with his restraint.

She was waiting for my answer, but I wasn't ready to give it. "I'll take that as a 'yes, I can hear him very well, Dr. Ludwig'?"

"Uh, yep."

Eric's mouth was a thin line, his eyes blank.

_Oh dear._

His thoughts, when I dipped into his head, were, hmm. Actually, they were planning, and most of it was mischief. He was imagining all the ways we could communicate, and how it would keep me, his personal walking catastrophe, safe. He was imagining tormenting me by assaulting me with graphic lustful thoughts at completely inopportune moments. And he was now looking right at me, thinking 'I love you, I love you, my voluptuous, tanned, telepathic, live, fanged, fairy angel, and all-around pain in the – ' I cut him off mentally, and his eyebrow lifted so imperceptibly, that had I not been reading his mind, I never would have caught it. Boy, could my guy do a poker face.

"Have I acquired immortality like Eric?" I asked, suddenly seeing a wonderful bright side to all of this, but also very afraid of what that meant."

"That is known only to the Lachesis of your fate, and we never tell. You may be immortal now like a vampire, or you may simply live a very long time like the fairies and the moirae. All have their allotted time.

"In the meantime, enjoy your newfound powers. And," she cocked a thumb in Eric's direction, "put this one to the test. I suspect he's not used to being with a woman more powerful than him."

Eric winced.

"Now, did you say you have pie?"

* * *

**A/N: ****I am completely in heart with all of you for reading and for taking the time to encourage me through your alerts and reviews. Each one that I read makes my day! **

**Hey****, I have a couple of saucy little one-shots on my profile page too. Check them out if you like your lemons lemony. I'm loving the twitterverse and you can connect with me there if you're also hooked on computer 'crack'. Find me (at)cageyspice**

**BTW…completely forgot to mention…for those of you who have been reading this fic from early on, I made an editorial change to Ch. 7 (the training of Jason). It occurred to me after I posted that Jason would not have reacted the way he did to the news that Sookie was dating Eric. Of course he had seen him working on the house, and was far more familiar with him than he came across in the original version. So…a minor one-paragraph change, but it fits much better now. **

**As you may also have noticed, there's an addition to the final paragraph of Ch. 9 (which you can see at the beginning of this fic). It's much less abrupt and brings out Sookie's personality, which we love so much! Thanks to my Beta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own these characters. All bow to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_"In the meantime, enjoy your newfound powers. And," she cocked a thumb in Eric's direction, "put this one to the test. I suspect he's not used to being with a woman more powerful than him."_

_Eric winced._

_"Now, did you say you have pie?"_

**Chapter 11**

Eric and I decided to spend the night at his home in Shreveport, rather than use up any more of our night driving to Bon Temps. As we pulled into his driveway, my body was hungry again. And not just for food. My nerves had eased enough that the familiar sensations of lust were making themselves known. I wasn't quite ready for how strong they were. Was this how Eric felt? No wonder he was such a horn dog. I giggled. Well, now that made two of us. I enjoyed the delicious slipping feeling as I descended into full-on blood lust, and _lust_ lust. It was so overwhelming. _My stars, this is going to be very hard to control. _

Eric turned his head to me, and gave me a knowing smile. "I see somebody is feeling better. Want to take that new body of yours for a test drive?"

"_Why are we wasting time talking?" _I sent to his brain.

Eric's eyes widened in surprise, and then clouded with want from the waves of desire that were lashing out of me and into our bond.

We raced each other to the door, and if it weren't for his longer legs, I'm sure I would have won. He looked surprised, and playfully amused. He smacked my backside and said, "Get in the house FairyVamp! Or I'll take you right here on the steps."

Clothes in shreds, the animals in us took over in a tangle of limbs and scraping fangs. The proceedings were fast, and hard, and brutal, and felt completely natural as we stumbled towards his bedroom. There was only the faintest sliver of human in me registering how different this was. I was acting on pure instinct.

Eric was devouring my mouth, his tongue sweeping against mine, nipping my lips and chin. His hand fisted in my hair, and not releasing his hold on my mouth, his other arm snaked between my legs, his hand coming to rest splayed against the small of my back. In an instant I was airborne, and I landed on the bed with an amusing bounce. I was surprised the frame didn't break. Eric had a huge grin plastered on his face, but before he could pounce, I was up and tackled him in mid-air, taking him to the ground. I straddled him and, ran my finger lovingly down his jugular, before I drove my face into his neck. I sank my teeth into his cool skin, trying to slake a thirst I didn't believe I would ever be able to quench.

Eric snarled, lifted up my bottom, and brought me down hard on his impossibly huge shaft. I moaned against his neck as the shock of it distracted me momentarily from my thirst. The two sensations of lust joined together as a perfect unit, bringing a range of feeling that was so far beyond the scope of human understanding that I realized I had not truly known my vampire. The restraint it must have taken for him to be with me was…well it was something I didn't have the mental energy to ponder at this juncture. I resumed my meal, filling my stomach while Eric filled my heated core.

"Hey Sookie?"

I pulled myself out of the haze for a moment, and sat up. "Wha'?"

"Don't go making me pregnant or anything."

I looked at Eric with disbelief, and he broke out into roaring laughter, all the while bouncing me up and down his length.

_This, _this _is why I love this man. _

Eric rose to meet me, our chests pressed together, my legs wrapped around his waist, and he kissed me tenderly, slowing the frantic pace of our coupling. He stroked his hands through my hair, and pulled back to look in my eyes. He took one of my hands and placed it on his cheek. There were unspoken words on his lips.

"_I am so relieved I did not lose you, Lover. I could not have continued here without you. I would have gone insane__." _Waves of love coursed across the bond as he spoke to me in our new special way.

Our lovemaking took on a different, much more tender tone, but was still filled with the desperation of near loss, and the joy of a tragedy averted. I bit back tears, as I allowed myself to feel the relief after all we had been through.

Eric's nose nuzzled my neck, taking in my scent. "Lover," he said thickly, "your fae scent is more apparent now. We will need to be careful. Do you feel strong enough for me to taste you?"

"I want you to," I breathed.

Eric groaned while he kissed and licked and nibbled his way along my jaw. He brushed my earlobe with his lips, teasing the soft skin before he sucked it into his mouth in the way that always makes me shiver. Then, grazing me ever so slightly below my ear, he inserted his fangs.

I felt the instant my blood hit his tongue. All sense started to slip from Eric's mind as he became increasingly overwhelmed with each draw on my vein. My fae essence must indeed be stronger. I acted on instinct and, as if I had been doing it for years, entered his head to cradle him, containing the sharp spike of blood lust. I let calm seep into his mind, to give him the control he needed to keep from draining me.

When he finished feeding from me, I took the same dampening force that I had sent into him, and brought it into myself. It felt like the right thing to do.

Eric started. "Lover? I cannot smell you any longer. Your fae scent is…gone."

I was relieved that my body knew how to handle this. I was gaining an understanding of the balance that Dr. Ludwig had described, if only within my own body, and between Eric and me.

It took hours to sate my thirsts, and I could have continued all night, but finally Eric called uncle on me.

"Sookie, you are going to drain me dry. In more ways than one!" He winked at me. "We must go to Fangtasia. I can feel Pam's distress. She needs to know about this."

I pouted.

"I have plenty of TruBlood at the club. And maybe we should pick you up some of that McDonald's food or something. Perhaps that would help?"

I pouted again.

"Sookie, vampires don't pout, they glower."

I knit my eyebrows together, and attempted my best brooding face.

"Your lip is still out," he chuckled. "Now it's just a sulky pout. Adorable!"

My eyes flared and I bit that pouting bottom lip of mine as I made to attack my antagonistic mate. Eric dodged me, but looked surprised at my speed.

"Really, Lover. We must get to the club. There will be plenty of time for attacking me later."

I put on the red and white flowered dress that I had left here last night when I changed into the dress from Long Lasses. I felt a pang of sadness as I realized that that beautiful dress was now in the trash, the middle of it ripped out by Hallow's claws. It felt like so long ago.

Eric looked at me and frowned.

"Oh, just thinking about the beautiful dress you bought me. It was ruined before I had a chance to enjoy it."

"Sookie, I will buy you the whole store."

"No you will not. None of that." I chastised.

"I am your maker and I demand that you let me buy you the whole store."

_Oh no he didn't._ "You what?" I quipped. Luckily he was smiling, so I made my tone match.

Eric laughed.

"OK, I'll buy you a store for petites."

I shook my head. Somehow I knew he would do it whether I wanted him to or not.

We made our way to Fangtasia, and entered the already bustling club. I was careful to mask my scent, but regardless, all heads turned to scrutinize me.

"Sookie, I will formally introduce you as my bonded, and child soon, however first we must speak with Pam."

Pam was in front of us before he finished speaking her name. Her eyebrows were high, and her eyes wide.

"Pamela. Meet your step-mother. And sister."

"Step-mother and sister?" she said with an unbelieving twist to her mouth.

"It's complicated." Eric offered.

"Well, should I call Jerry Springer right now, or are you going to explain this _complicated_ situation to me?" she deadpanned in the way only Pam can.

"This is not a conversation for the dance floor. Let us go down to the basement where prying ears will not be able to hear us."

The basement was a good idea. I was a little too aware of all of the bare human necks in the room. _Focus, focus, focus!_

The next half hour was filled with the twists and turns of our unique story, and when Eric finished, Pam was completely silent.

I didn't want to invade her privacy, so I didn't try to hear her thoughts. I merely trained my hopeful gaze and smile at her and hoped for the best.

Slowly, I felt a swell of excitement, camaraderie, and hope. _Oh wonderful!_

"Welcome to the family, step monster sister," said Pam, maintaining her snarky persona. But she couldn't fool me. I had caught a glimpse of the true Pam.

I flung my arms around her neck and she laughed nervously, giving me a light squeeze in return.

"Pam, I will be considering Sookie my wife, more than my child, but it may be easiest if I maintain the traditional master-child bond with each of you. As such, I will expect you both to defer to me."

Eric didn't believe a word he was saying, but my conniving planning-freak was clearly testing to see if he could get away with it. He already knew he couldn't.

"OK maker, let's try it," I suggested. Dr. Ludwig had said that I could enter people's minds and influence them. I could certainly enter Eric's mind now, but I wondered how far I could get with countering the powers of my maker.

Eric tried his maker call on me. I felt it tug, but then I reached back into his brain, mentally grabbed the threads of influence, and gave them a firm yank. He lurched towards me, and actually stumbled.

He grimaced.

Pam clapped giddily.

"It's OK honey. I'll be the brains, and you can be the brawn. I'll be the sun, and you can be the moon. Yin and yang and all that stuff."

Eric looked like he was going to go into a full sulk, but his brain was actually thrilling. He loved the challenge of me. I loved him for loving it.

Pam took my hand in hers. "Eric. I would like some time with my StepMomSter. We girls have much to discuss."

"As you will, ladies." Eric chuckled ruefully, and glancing suspiciously over his shoulder, made his way back up the stairs.

The next half hour was filled with a level of emotion and love that I never expected to find in Pam. I finally let myself relax. I had been so worried that she would be really jealous. I guess I was never completely sure she liked me. It turned out that she was actually deeply relieved. It was as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. Ever since Godric had met the sun, Pam had been terrified that Eric would seek his final death. When his infatuation with me became clear, and I left for Faery, Pam didn't expect him to live out the year. She flooded me with grateful happiness, and sisterly love.

Before long, sparks of mischief started to cross our sibling bond, and, in case Eric was listening from the door, she mentally sent me her plan.

I squealed and nodded my head at Pam in enthusiastic agreement.

We climbed the flight of stairs arm-in-arm, and as we opened the door to the bar, I caught the blur of Eric taking to his throne. _So he _was_ trying to listen!_

I made my way over to him slowly, leaning into a shoulder squeeze from Pam before she strutted back to the front of the bar. I plopped myself down into Eric's lap and gave him a sweet kiss. Then, dipping stealthily into his mind, brushing imperceptibly against his thoughts, I started to think about how cute Pam's pink throne had been. I let remorse consume me at the thought of it smashing into shards. I imagined how great the club would look with not one, but two pink thrones, one for each of us. I imagined vampires admiring the trio of thrones, coveting them.

"Lover?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"How would you feel about your own throne here right next to mine? And one for your sister too?"

"Oh, Eric! What a nice idea! I would love that!" I threw a glance at Pam, and saw her lips smirk.

_Girls two, Eric zip. __Oh, this was going to be fun!_

* * *

**A/N: I was very relieved to receive so many positive reviews after the last chapter. I was hopeful that I had explained Sookie's lineage and the mythology well, but you can never be sure. Thank you all for sharing your thoughts with me. **

**Thank you to my super Beta IWishIHadARiver for a very quick turnaround on this chapter! She's a genius!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N****: The reviews for Chapter 11 absolutely made my week! Don't worry, Sookie was never destined to run amok, but I love that so many of you care enough about the story to take the time to tell me you don't want her to. The Sookie/Eric power balance is an important part of their story – I think you'll be happy with it in the end : ) **

**This update has taken a while because I was having trouble with the tone due to everything that I wanted to accomplish in this chapter. As many of you know from my review replies, I originally wrote one chapter, scrapped it, wrote it again, took part of it out and turned it into a one-shot, expanded the remainder…and then, phew, sent it to my Beta extraordinaire IWishIHadARiver….who sent it back to me and said it worked better whole, but chop here, and here, and here, and…And she was so right! A million kudos go to her. Line editing is a challenge, but substantive editing takes real skill. **

**So, only one post instead of two tonight, but the chapter is much better for it. I hope you enjoy the fruits of our labors.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I made my way over to him slowly, leaning into a shoulder squeeze from Pam before she strutted back to the front of the bar. I plopped myself down into Eric's lap and gave him a sweet kiss. Then, dipping stealthily into his mind, brushing imperceptibly against his thoughts, I started to think about how cute Pam's pink throne had been. I let remorse consume me at the thought of it smashing into shards. I imagined how great the club would look with not one, but two pink thrones, one for each of us. I imagined vampires admiring the trio of thrones, coveting them._

"_Lover?"_

"_Yes, Eric?"_

"_How would you feel about your own throne here right next to mine? And one for your sister too?"_

"_Oh, Eric! What a nice idea! I would love that!" I threw a glance at Pam, and saw her lips smirk. _

Girls two, Eric zip. Oh, this was going to be fun!

**Chapter 12**

I was not feeling my best. My stomach flipped, and then flipped again. When I took a moment to sort through my feelings, I realized that whatever new characteristics my transformation had added, none had been taken away, and I still had the nerves and the conscience of a human.

I was glad Eric was resting for the day, because I needed some mental and emotional 'me time' to deal with everything that had happened in the last few days, not to mention the nagging sense of guilt that kept rising in me. The million thread count sheets, and the peaceful presence of my beautiful bonded stretched out beside me were doing nothing to bring me calm. If anything, being beside him was bringing the guilt to the surface faster. There he lay, at his most vulnerable, trusting me completely. I decided it was time to get up and muddle this through.

I grabbed an extra blanket from the foot of the bed, and made my way to the living room couch. I wrapped myself in the throw, and immediately checked the label when I registered the unique sensation of the soft pile swathed around me. Cashmere. No wonder Eric joked about Gran's old afghans. I relaxed into its warmth and let my brain wander over my troubles.

It had been way too easy to slip into Eric's mind. It was like flexing a muscle, and to get Eric to agree to pink thrones had been barely a twitch of that muscle. I'd meant it as a little fun, but I was wondering if I'd regret it.

I kind of liked the idea that I could inspire people, and fill their minds with the creative spark of possibility that they might need in order to do good. I even felt somewhat honored by the idea that I could help someone to meet their destiny if their threads were getting tangled or whatever, but to do more than that seemed like something my Gran would not have approved of.

Dr. Ludwig had said I would be called upon to help fight the descendants of the cutter of threads, and to help combat the chaos they were causing. I just couldn't get my head around what that would mean. These people who create chaos sounded very alarming. Not only had I already been through plenty, but frankly, it had always rankled me to have to work as a telepath when requested. The risk of being abused for my powers in the vampire community always worried me. This sounded so much more dangerous, even if I knew Dr. Ludwig meant me no harm. I simply didn't feel capable. No. I had a scary feeling I _was _capable. I was not _willing_. I had never wanted any of this.

"Lover?"

_Him._ I had wanted _him_. Did I have to take everything else that came with that?

I didn't realize the sun had already slipped below the horizon. That meant that I had been sitting here for almost an hour.

"You're deep in thought," he probed politely.

"Oh, it's nothing." I smiled as I pushed away my churning thoughts and let myself feel the natural joy at seeing the man I loved so much.

His hair was rumpled in the sexiest and cutest way, and he was wearing low slung jogging pants and nothing else. I would never get tired of my vampire's penchant for walking around the house shirtless.

"Imagine my disappointment when I opened my eyes and found my sweet and luscious Sookie was not lying wrapped around me naked, waiting to be taken the second I awoke," he teased.

He crouched at my feet, bit his bottom lip for an instant as he cast his stormy eyes up at me, and with every word he inched the throw aside little by little, working his way up my legs, planting a series of feather light kisses.

"Imagine…" kiss, "my…" kiss, "distress…" kiss.

_Unf! _My heart was racing, and my breath started to come fast as a happy pang of adrenaline hit me, and a flood of tingles surged to all of the right places.

He smirked for a moment, but then growled when he reached my thighs and found me wearing only one of his trademark black tanks.

_Sweet Mother of God__. _This man had a way with changing my mood.

The kisses continued until he reached my neck, and then he buried his face in my tresses under my ear, and breathed in deep, like I was a fine wine. I was getting used to being sniffed, it was such a vampire thing.

"Shall we have breakfast?" Eric asked, with a nibble to my ear.

Eric sank back into the couch and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling his thighs. We kissed deeply, and then Eric lifted his chin, baring his neck to me. I ran my tongue up his throat, and kissed the sweet spot before pushing my fangs through the skin. The taste and feel of his blood pulling into my mouth swelled my lust, and when Eric's nuzzling turned to the sting of sinking fangs, I couldn't put off my other needs any longer. I had to be careful though. I couldn't get sloppy and let my lust run away with me, and forget to keep muting the effect that my fae blood had on Eric.

The head of Eric's shaft was already working its way out of his low-slung pants, I only had to tug them a little to get him to stand up free. He ran his length up and down my slit, teasing me. I moaned into my meal, and gripped his shoulders hard, thrusting myself towards him, needing more. He held my hips away just enough to stop me from getting what I wanted. _Damn him! _

Eric chuckled at my frustration, and licked my wound as it closed. I returned the favor. I regenerated as quickly as he did, as if I had copied his vampire qualities exactly and grafted them into myself.

My Viking slipped the tank up and off of my body, and then turned my shoulders, and pushed me gently onto my stomach on the couch. I twisted my head to look at him, which arched my back and freed my breasts below me enough for my sensitive nipples to graze the cool leather.

I ran my eyes up and down his sculpted torso, letting my eyes trail down the delicious v-shape that led to the part of him I couldn't seem to get enough of. _Mmm_. He gave me a sly wink, and kneaded the cheeks of my bottom, before he swiped a thumb through my wet core. My stomach still pressed against the couch, I tilted my hips to give him a better angle, and he gripped them firmly, but then lowered himself and pressed his face between my cushions.

I gasped as he gave me a long deep lick that started at my nub and continued all the way up my spine, while in one continuous motion he entered my womanhood. His knees straddled my legs, pressing them together, increasing the pressure on my bundle of nerves as his length pushed deep inside me. He was able to enter me completely in this position, and the feeling was pure Heaven.

He reached under my body, and grasped my breasts while my fingers gripped the couch below me in a display of the tension coiling within me. It was the most amazing feeling to have his full weight on top of me, his girth inside me, his stubble against my smooth cheek, and his cool breath across my face. It was as if I was being completely enveloped by him, inside and out. I could barely manage a wiggle, which left me nothing to do but moan with what little air I had, and concentrate on the delicious sensations overwhelming me. The familiar tingling started to overtake my body as I reached my peak and soon my walls were clenching down on him.

"I love that," Eric moaned. "It feels like you are gripping me with a fist," he added in a sexy whisper in my ear, giving me a little lick that sent a cascade of goose bumps down my body. He picked up his pace now and seemed to be enjoying the soft landing that my cheeks were giving him at the bottom of each thrust. Before long he was swearing to his old gods, and falling to my side, wrapping his spent body around me.

Unfortunately, not all of my needs had been met. "Eric, I'm still hungry."

He laughed. "We can stop at the IHOP on the way to Fangtasia."

"IHOP? How does something like an IHOP come to the attention of a vampire?"

"All of the fangbangers head there after Fangtasia closes."

I snorted. It was just so bizarre. I pictured all of the mega Goths seated at booths eating blueberry stacks, and snorted again.

My hunger was a bit of a problem. I was relieved that my new state seemed, what did Eric call it? Homeostatic. It's a good thing I was happy with being the size I was, because it appeared that that would not be changing – not any time soon, maybe never again. Actually all of my hungers were a problem, but Eric said that was normal for a newborn vampire, and would subside in a few decades. Until then, I would have to be very careful around humans. That made me feel very sad, but I would do anything I needed to do to control myself, if it meant that I could keep seeing my friends.

We had decided to keep my new status a secret until we had had more time to think through the consequences and dangers of the world knowing exactly what I was. For now, introducing me as Eric's bonded as quickly as possible would keep me safe. I kept my scent masked to not cause suspicion while I was at the club. It wasn't flawless though. I thought I could detect a different level of alertness from the other vampires. It was hardest to remember to control my movements, and not betray my new reflexes.

With my stomach full to bursting with pancakes, we finally arrived at Fangtasia, and I prepared to deal with my nagging guilt, which, it quickly turned out, was only one of the consequences of my little mind experiment.

The thrones were in the process of being delivered when we entered the parking lot, and Eric quickly intervened to supervise.

"This way, this way. Careful Clancy, you oaf!" Eric barked. "I will not have these thrones damaged; they cost more than your blood is worth."

_Oh my goodness, really? _My guilt left the building as I started to get really excited.

"Set them down. Gently Thalia! Just so. A little to the right. Yes. Perfect." Eric clapped his hands together, and spun on his heel. With a proud and benevolent expression on his face, he swept his hands towards the two very large bundles, sitting to either side of his throne on the small dais that overlooks Fangtasia's dance floor.

"Ladies…you may unwrap your gifts."

Pam and I threw each other a giddy look, and bounced, well, I bounced, up to unwrap our pink thrones. Gosh, despite everything, I couldn't wait. I ripped the plastic cellophane with the festoons of ribbon off of the chair, and then began tearing at the tissue paper that completely hid the throne beneath.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of bubblegum pink furry plush. I mean, really furry, like cheap stuffed animal furry.

_Hmm_.

I ripped some more.

_Oh dear_.

Jewels. Fake ones. And feathers? Peacock feathers. What _was_ this? I swept away the remainder of the tissue and looked at Eric, who had the most expectant look on his face. He was obviously dying for me to love my throne. I plastered a polite smile on my face, looked back at the chair, and took it all in. It was a lot to take in.

The throne was really more of a furry godawful pink wingback chair, which had been fully bedazzled with huge rhinestones, and a menagerie of different colored chunks of glittering plastic. Rising from the back of the chair, in an elaborate fan, was a spray of peacock feathers. The feet of the chair were carved into lion paws, the claws of which had been painted hot pink. Last, but certainly not least, hanging from a chain and resting on the back of the chair, was a giant silver nameplate necklace, spelling my name. This 'throne' was the single most gaudy confection you could imagine. It looked like a six year old girl's dream. It was all very…dollar store.

Pam's matched mine in every way, with the exception of course, of her name. Our eyes met each other, panic trying not to register. Pam was chanting to herself – "_control, control, control, control"._

I looked at Eric, and he clapped, his face full of mirth.

"You love them! You are speechless! I knew you would be. Well, ladies, without further ado, I bid you both sit, and enjoy your new thrones. It is an absolute pleasure to have you by my side, and to have the world see how much I value my progeny and my bonded. Sit, sit!"

Pam and I gingerly took our seats, and immediately, a few vampire regulars from Area Five entered the bar. Eric remained in his seat, every inch the reigning monarch (actually Sheriff, but you get the idea).

"Sheriff," one of the vampires addressed him, "the line-up outside is wrapped around the block. Say the word and we'll open the doors to let them in."

Eric stood, and a hush fell over the small gathering of vampires and staff who were in the room.

"Tonight is an auspicious occasion, but before we admit the masses to this celebration…"

_Celebration?_

"…I would like to give you, loyal friends, the chance to be the first to be introduced to my wife, my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse." He held out his hand to indicate me.

I gulped and pasted on my best Merlotte's grin.

"Please, come and show respect to my bonded before we open the doors."

_Oh my stars__. _

This was the celebration of our bonding? And he hadn't told me? And I had to sit on this ridiculous chair?

_W__hat am I even wearing tonight?_

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a green peasant blouse with jeans. Cute, but not bonding ceremony cute. This was all so unlike Eric.

The handful of vampires came to meet me and pay their respects. They admitted pleased surprise at our bonding, and they all mentioned how tasteful and beautiful the thrones were. Eric took the compliments with enthusiasm, actually going into great detail about how he personally chose all of the design elements.

With each comment, I started to feel more and more remorseful about having put these thoughts in Eric's head. Not only was I now sitting on the most embarrassing chair in the world, but my vampire was not himself at all. He would never have liked anything like this, and I could only imagine what all of these vampires must be thinking of him. I was making a fool of him. I felt terrible. I vowed to myself to never again try to place thoughts in his head. It was not something I ever thought I would do, but I had thought, just this once for fun… I couldn't believe how badly it had backfired. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Photos, photos, we must have photos for the Queen before it gets too packed in here. Does anyone have a camera?" Eric was canvassing the room.

OK this had to stop now. The flash blinded me momentarily, and Clancy held up the view screen to us, to see if we liked the picture. Pam looked stone faced, I looked stunned, and Eric had a huge smile on his face, and was looking right at the camera, one eyebrow up.

"Perfect! Print that Clancy, and frame it. In fact, blow it up and frame it, with a nice matte and bring it directly to New Orleans. Her Majesty should be advised of my bonding. And I won't be surprised if she asks me who I ordered these chairs from."

Clancy hastened away, but I was up in an instant and caught up with him at the fastest human-looking speed I could manage. Just as I was about to intercept, strong arms circled my waist, and Eric was pulling me into him.

"Where are you going, Lover?"

"_Oh, Eric. We have to talk,"_ I sent to his mind.

Eric nodded imperceptibly.

"_Does the throne not please you, Lover?"_ he sent back.

"_It does, I mean, it doesn't, I mean, you please me. The throne is…well__…it is…oh, Eric. I have done a really bad thing. You're gonna be so disappointed with me. You see, I sure appreciate you buyin' us these thrones, I can tell it was a lot of work, but…well…you see."_

"_Yes, Lover__?"_

"_Um…well, it wasn't exactly your idea to get those thrones."_

"_Why Sookie, whatever do you mean?_

"_I...um...I…"_

"_Sookie, are you trying to tell me that you influenced me to buy those thrones?"_

"_Yes. I did. Oh Eric, I am so sorry. It was just a little joke. But seeing you act so unlike yourself is very upsetting and I would never want to do anything to embarrass you or lose your trust. You just can't send that picture to Sophie Anne. It would be a disaster. I am so glad that only these few vampires have seen this tonight. You can't glamour them. How are we going to handle this?"_

Suddenly, Eric's booming voice was addressing the room. "Vampires of Area Five, it would appear that my bonded does not like her throne. Pamela, do you like your throne?"

Pam leveled a withering gaze at Eric.

Suddenly, the entire room erupted in laughter, and the vampires set off a round of applause, and came to clap Eric on the back. Clancy came into the room with the picture framed, and hung it on the wall behind Eric's throne on a waiting nail.

"Well done Sheriff. The looks on their faces – priceless."

"Thank you for inviting us. This was an honor. Tell us when the real party is, we wouldn't miss it."

"You sure know how to pull a practical joke Sheriff."

What the...? We had been set up? We had been set up! I supposed I deserved it, but I was an odd mix of relieved and fuming.

Eric's sense of total mirth came flooding into both Pam and I and we couldn't help but crack a smile. Before long, we were shaking our heads, and laughing with everyone who had been in on the joke.

"_Eric, you can't have told them that I tried to influence your mind?" _

"_No, lover, the fact that my women were pining for something as ridiculous as pink thrones was reason enough to invite them to witness your comeuppance."_

"_Eric, how did you know?"_

"_Lover, my brain itches when you enter it, just the way it does when you enter it to speak with me."_

_Ah._

_I arched my eyebrow, and regarded him pointedly. "Just the way mine did when you tried to influence me on the first night Bill brought me here?"_

"_Yes I suppose so."_

"_And the time you tried to use your maker call on me?"_

"_Mm hmm. Shall we agree that neither of us likes the idea of being controlled and call a draw? I did not like being made to stumble in front of Pam, even if it is thrilling to see what my amazing Sookie can do."_

"_Oh Eric, I'm so sorry."_

"_I am sorry too, Lover."_

"_It's scary, because that was just the tiniest flex of those muscles. If I really wanted to I could…"_

"_And I have more physical advantage and experience than you, and I could...but I never would. Sookie, we are both very strong now, and strong in different ways. We will use these gifts for each other. I trust you."_

I would never want to control this man. I loved all of the ways in which he surprised me.

I wondered which of us would get the honor of smashing the thrones this time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Despite the wonderful, positive ending to this very nerve-wracking situation, when we got in Eric's car to return to his home, the stress of the evening and the last few days came down on me hard. Tears welled in my eyes, and as much as I tried to stop them, they streaked down my face, one chasing the next.

To his credit, Eric just let me cry, stroking my hair with a light touch.

When I had cried myself dry in the parking lot of Fangtasia, Eric took my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly.

"Sookie, I do not think you are crying over a pink throne." He said quietly.

_Just listen to this amazing man. D__on't you be feelin' sorry for yourself Sookie Stackhouse._

"No, Eric. It's so hard to explain. I feel bad even cryin'. I'm so happy to be alive. But, it's just - I'm so different now. My body, my powers…this isn't how I expected my life to be. Everything Dr. Ludwig told me is just crashing down on me all at once."

"Oh Sookie, I know this is not what you thought your life would be. But I can be the husband who takes you to the movies, and you know if I could I would fill your belly with children until you barred me from your bed. Don't be sad. If that is what you want, I am sure we can–"

"Eric, really it's OK. I never expected to have children. I never expected to date for that matter. Having you, having this," I motioned to the space between us, "is enough for me. It's…it's…"

Eric scooped me into his arms as much as the car would allow, and then, his expression awash with concern, said, "I noted that you snorted and frowned when Dr. Ludwig mentioned your otherness."

_So perceptive my vampire_. "Yes. The 'other' comment just really stung. Niall told me I was 'other' too, when I was in Faery, and I guess I have spent my whole life feelin' that way, and sometimes it would just be nice to be the same as everyone else. I'm not even the same as other supes. I don't even get a single word to describe myself. Everything just feels so out of control. What am I? Who do I belong to?"

"You belong to me, Sookie. You are not the same as everyone else, and I would not want you to be. As for what you are – you are Sookie. The essential qualities that made you the woman I fell in love with are all still there. Be yourself. Trust the Sookie you have always known and you cannot go wrong."

He took my chin gently in his hand and gave me a warm, caring look that you'd never expect to see on a vampire.

"Everything Dr. Ludwig said about you made perfect sense to me. As soon as she said it, I knew it to be true. You are so much _more_ than everyone else, Sookie. Life is so strong in you. You have always been like the sun to me."

A smile couldn't help but break through my sadness, but only for an instant. "I miss how simple life was when I was just a waitress with a problem hearin' people. Eric I'm terrified. I'm beyond terrified. I know I wasn't ready to die, but I am definitely not ready to be an, what did she call it? An 'agent of destiny.' What could I possibly do? Why couldn't I just have become a vampire and had you? That was all I wanted. It would have been hard, but I would have had you and that would have made everything easier. But this, this is, this is…" I gulped as I started to sob so hard I could barely get the words out.

"I understand Sookie. I was not ready to be a vampire when I was turned. But this is a different time. And you are in a different circumstance. You have lost nothing, and gained much. I intend to spend as long as we have together worshipping you and helping you to appreciate your special qualities. Whatever you face, we will face together."

I looked into my vampire's eyes and thought back to the night I first looked into them. How things had changed. Now he was mine.

"Well, aren't you sweet," I sniffled, trying to lighten the mood by quoting exactly what he had said to me that night.

"Not especially," he quoted back, a sweet and compassionate smile playing out on his beautiful lips. He paused, holding my gaze for a protracted moment.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I think that is when I knew," he said simply.

"I had you at 'hello'?"

"Lover?"

"Oh, never mind, it's a bad movie reference."

Eric took us back to his home, and held my hand as we made our way up the steps and into the foyer. He wrapped me up in one of his wonderful hugs. I breathed in deep, enjoying that intoxicating Eric smell. I lay my cheek on his chest in the way that always made me feel so calm.

"Lover," he said as he started to gently trail kisses down my cheek, "let me help you to forget your worries."

His breath tickled my ear and goose bumps cascaded down my back for the second time that evening. He ran his hands through my hair, angling his lips to mine when his phone rang.

He growled. "Unfortunately, anyone who calls at this hour really needs to speak with me."

He brought the phone to his ear. "Speak."

"Sheriff, it's Dr. Ludwig. Please tell Sookie I won't be able to meet her for pie tomorrow. We have just been overrun with weres who have overdosed on V. Whole packs are afflicted. Three of the packs are from your area – two were, one werepanther. Call who you need to. I must go, but prepare her Sheriff. I suspect she will be needed sooner than I thought."

It looked like fate was not going to wait for me to decide I was ready for my new skills.

* * *

**A/N: Well****…what do you think? I'd love to know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Warning: from this chapter forward there are spoilers for SVM books 4-7, although, I have really made my own tale of it. Also, I've caught my own timeline error - in this fic, Sookie is already a friend of the pack. Oh, let's just go with it!**

**These characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. She can look deep into their eyes and say 'mine.' I unfortunately, cannot. **

* * *

_Previously…_

_Eric brought the phone to his ear. "Speak."_

_"Sheriff, it's Dr. Ludwig. Please tell Sookie I won't be able to meet her for pie tomorrow. We have just been overrun with weres who have overdosed on V. Whole packs are afflicted. Three of the packs are from your area – two were, one werepanther. Call who you need to. I must go, but prepare her Sheriff. I suspect she will be needed sooner than I thought."_

_It looked like fate was not going to wait for me to decide I was ready for my new skills._

**Chapter 13**

I woke before Eric again today. This time though, my head wasn't consumed with thoughts of myself. Instead, I was worried about Alcide, and overcome with curiosity about what was going on. As a 'friend of the pack' of the Shreveport weres, I felt duty bound to give them my support.

Dr. Ludwig had said that whole were packs were afflicted with V addiction – two from Area Five, along with a pack of werepanthers. If I wanted to find out who the werepanthers were, I was sure Sam could tell me. I had a feeling it was the families – or _family_ – at the small crossroads of Hotshot where Jason's girlfriend lived. I had seen images of panthers in her mind. How many packs of werepanthers could there be? Actually, I really had no idea. As for the weres, well, I had no way to know for sure how many packs there were in this area, but I only knew of two for sure – Alcide's, and another from Monroe.

I wanted to get in Eric's car and drive out to check on Alcide, and then go see Jason to make sure everything was alright, but after the Hallow incident…

I knew Eric asked me to 'brainstorm' with him before I went playing Nancy Drew on my own again, but these people were not enemies of mine, so could it really hurt? Still, I needed to think this through because I'd seen weres on vampire blood, and it was kinda scary. They got pretty wild, and shifted uncontrollably. I was surprised that V was becoming such a big problem. I had seen how strong it made the weres, so I knew it would appeal to some of them, but the stigma of being a 'bloodhead' and drinking the blood of a sometime enemy was so great that I was surprised it had caught on.

I decided the least I could do was to place a call to Alcide and Jason. That way I'd have some information for when Eric awoke. I was itching to go, but he was right. I should be more cautious, especially after everything that had happened because of my last investigation. As someone who was used to being so independent I had to remember that I was half of a team now. I wouldn't want Eric to go flying off half-cocked, not matter how strong he was. Besides, I had to admit that I didn't have very good control of myself yet. There they were – all of my reasons. I had to accept that they made sense. The phone would have to do.

I got my purse and went through my wallet until I found the card for Herveaux Contracting. I moved into the beautiful and spotless kitchen and put on some coffee while I tried to think of what I would say to Alcide. With my brain hard at work, I examined the freezer for some breakfast options. Quiche! It was like breakfast pie. Perfect. I popped it into the microwave. It was going to be a long four minutes.

I perched on a stool at the kitchen island, and dialed and waited for him to pick up. I was just about to hang up when the receiver on the other end picked up, made a crashing sound and hit what must have been the floor. I could hear howling, and screaming.

_Holy hell_. What was going on over there? "Alcide? Alcide!" I yelled into the phone.

Then I heard Alcide's voice in the background, shouting, "Hold your form! C'mon buddy. You can do it. Hold it!"

The sick, wet, popping, slurping sound of a shift was unmistakable. It was followed by a pained howl, and then screams, somewhere between human and wolf. The sounds of a terrible tangle followed, with cries from both human and something not quite a wolf. The noise was gut wrenching, but I wouldn't allow myself to cover my ears. With a yelp, the wild screaming stopped, and all that was left were the sounds of a clearly injured Alcide.

"NO! Fuck!" An anguished cry of loss reverberated throughout the room and down the phone line, and then, when I heard the voice of my friend again, it was calmer, but weak. "Maria-Star…get Colonel Flood down here…need to assemble…get control of this before…lose the whole pack." Groaning and howling followed, and then a panting Alcide, on the verge of begging. "Maria-Star, call him now…don't know how much longer I'll make it."

I heard movement near the receiver, and Maria-Star's voice. "Oh shit, where's the phone?"

Before I could call out, I heard the sound of fumbling, the phone being righted, and then a dial tone.

_Oh my stars_. Now what was I supposed to do? I knew they were in trouble and that they needed help, but I knew I shouldn't go alone. I sifted through my options. Eric had asked Bobby Burnham to contact his day runners to start gathering information, but I had a feeling that the man would not want to speak with me, so there would be no hope from that quarter. I thought bleakly about the police. They were just not an option here. The only other people I knew were vampires who were asleep, or Sam, who was too far away. It was a half hour to sunset. If I left a note for Eric, he would get there not long after I did. Surely I couldn't get in too much trouble in such a short period of time? I gripped the pen so tightly as I wrote that it shattered in my hand, staining my palm, the paper, and the counter with dark ink. _Shit!_ That would never come out of marble.

I stalled the car three times before I even got out of the driveway.

"Oh, crap on toast!" Why didn't I pay attention when Jason tried to teach me how to drive standard?

The engine made a sound that could not have meant anything good, and I still wasn't moving.

"Oh God, Eric is gonna kill me!"

Another screech. I winced.

"Fuck!"

A heave.

"Double fuck! Oh, Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, do not let me kill Eric's car."

An awful grinding sound was coming from the gears but I was finally moving, and before long the car was hopping through Shreveport. It wasn't the smooth ride I was used to, but luckily Eric didn't live far from Alcide.

I lurched to a halt in front of Alcide's home. I ran to the door and pounded on it. I could hear baying and screaming inside. I used my microwave fingers to melt the lock and kicked my way inside. _Hmm._ Did I not need an invitation because I was a hybrid? Or was it because I had been invited in before? Would that even count? I had only been human the last time I was here. Why was I even worrying about that now? My nervousness was giving me verbal diarrhea of the brain. Still, I'd have to add that to my list of things to test later.

_Dear __God._ What I saw when I rounded the corner into the great room was blood, lots and lots of blood. My teeth snicked out and my blood lust started to overwhelm me immediately. I took some calming breaths and surveyed the scene. Half-shifted pulpy messes littered the floor, and the weres that did shift successfully had attacked and even eaten some of their still-human pack mates, before getting shot down. Alcide lay on the ground, mangled, but alive. I could see his jugular pulsing weakly from across the room. Maria-Star was doing her best to staunch the flow of blood, but as soon as she heard me enter, she shifted into wolf form and lunged at me with a growl, stopping just three feet from me.

Stars floated across my vision as the blood lust and Maria-Star's offensive stance set off all of my newborn triggers. My fangs were throbbing and my muscles were coiling, ready to strike. I tried frantically to sort through the buzz in my brain to figure out what I was feeling. I was hungry. I didn't want to feed from her, but the hunger was still there. I battled with myself. She was not my enemy. How could I make my body believe that?

I kept trying to make the human and the fairy in me rise to the surface to bring myself into balance. It was working slightly. It was slowing me down, giving me a few seconds longer to rein myself in, and begin the balancing process all over again. I could do this. That was until Maria-Star made to lunge at me again, and my legs began to spring like they had a mind of their own.

In a flash, Maria-Star was caught by the scruff and tossed to slide across the floor. Strong arms circled my waist from behind, and a bloody wrist was roughly shoved against my mouth.

_My__ Viking_. I latched onto him and sucked on his wrist in relief. With each draw, my blood lust was sated. With Maria-Star across the room, my fight instincts started to settle down. Finally, the girl my Gran had raised began to emerge and feel embarrassed for behaving so badly in someone else's home. She also mentally scolded the vampire in me that wanted to jump on my mate in front of everyone.

"Sookie?" Alcide was looking at me with nothing but shock in his eyes. "What…what the…what the _Hell _have you done to her Northman?" he roared.

"This is neither the time, nor the place Herveaux. You will not speak of this. What has happened here? You have a tale of your own to tell."

"After we get you to the hospital," I said. I released my hold on my bonded, and let my waitress efficiency take charge.

Eric lifted Alcide into the flatbed of his pick-up and Maria-Star said she would drive him to Dr. Ludwig – alone. She looked a little rattled and I could hardly blame her. I was to go with Eric. I gave her a grimace that said 'sorry' for almost….actually, I wondered what would have happened if Eric hadn't arrived when he did. I liked to think I had it almost under control.

"Keys please," he said, with one eyebrow cocked, and not in amusement.

We walked to the car silently, and began to drive. The car sounded ok to me. What a relief.

"Sookie."

"Before you start off on me, Eric, I know you don't want me running off doin' my investigating all by myself, but– "

"No. You misunderstand. That bloodbath clusterfuck at the house was clearly cause for action. I commend you for going to the aid of your friends. In your condition it was not safe, but you weighed your options and you knew I would not be far behind you. I understand your motives, but– "

"But what?" I interrupted. "I didn't feed on anyone."

"You might have, but that's natural. We have some work to do to help you control your impulses. That's not the problem Sookie."

I looked at him, my brows knitted. "I ruined your kitchen counter. I'm sorry."

"Not the goddamn counter."

_Oh good.__ Then what?_

"What the FUCK did you do to my car, woman?"

_Uh oh. _

"All I can say, is you had better have inherited the ability to fly, because you will not be driving my baby again."

We pulled up in front of the hospital for supes, and two demon orderlies came to transfer Alcide onto a stretcher. We followed behind, but were asked to sit in chairs in the hall until Alcide's condition had been assessed.

Eric and I sat in silence for close to an hour. He quietly perused _Better Homes and Gardens_, and I pretended not to notice while I looked at the New Year's dresses on sale this week at Target. After close to an hour, Dr. Ludwig came out of the room, looking older and more frail than I had seen her just two days ago.

"Sheriff, Sookie, we need you in here."

Eric and I entered the room and saw Alcide resting comfortably. His arm was in a cast, and his injuries looked extensive, but none of them life-threatening now that Dr. Ludwig had helped his healing.

"What is happening in my Area?" asked Eric.

"What have you done to Sookie?" countered Alcide.

"Mr. Herveaux, Sookie is fine. Sookie is as she was meant to be. Speak to us," said Dr. Ludwig.

Alcide took a deep breath in and out through his nose. He did not look happy. "Two weeks ago, your Queen, Sophie Anne turned a were against his will. His name is Jake Purifoy. We thought she just wanted him as a pet, but she had other plans. Apparently, she had noted the power Russell wielded with a pack of bloodhead weres behind him. She saw the control he had over them, and she wanted some of her own. She planned to use her pet werevamp as her source of blood. She thought she could skirt the illegalities of dealing in V that way."

"How did she figure that?" I asked.

"Because the werevamp was no longer accepted by his were or vampire communities. He couldn't shift any longer, and the vamps still considered him a dog. No one would bother to stand up for his rights."

Under different circumstances, he and I would have had a lot to talk about.

Alcide shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Sophie Anne's plan backfired. She asked him to mobilize the weres that were left from Russell's pack, but in his anger at being an outcast, and with them disgruntled from years of slavery, they all went rogue. And then they started to recruit. With V, they were stronger, almost unstoppable. But there is a problem with his blood. It must be because he was a were before he was turned, but it's tainted. It gives a level of strength unheard of until now – or it destroys. Those who can't handle the blood, shift badly. They die somewhere between the two forms. Now many of the young weres, or the ones who think they are tough, want to prove themselves by trying it. It's worse than Russian roulette. All of the Barksdale Air Force Base weres are hopped up on the juice, holed up with weapons.

"They have plans of their own now. These rogues want to get back at the vamps, and rule the supes. My pack has scattered, and those who haven't joined the rogues have fled, so I have no way to know how many are dead, and how many are involved. It's a fucking nightmare."

"Fucking nightmare is right Herveaux," came a new voice. It was Colonel Flood, Alcide's packmaster.

"Colonel. What's the news from Barksdale?"

"A room full of half-shifted corpses and one young Second Lieutenant who is scared straight. I have hired some demons to do cleanup and containment. They are going to make it look like 5 men went AWOL."

I couldn't miss the sad look that crossed Alcide's face like a cloud.

"Where can we find the vampire donor?" asked Eric. "If I can take out the supply, perhaps we can control the worst of this mess. Let us hope they will not become a small army of drainers."

Maria-Star lifted her head from her hands and addressed the group. "Jannalynn Hopper said she got the V from a lone wolf named Mark Stonebrook. He accompanies Jake Purifoy when they recruit. She said they use a warehouse here in Shreveport to do the draining, and the selling."

"I'm disappointed that someone like Jannalynn would get sucked into this," said Alcide.

"I asked her if she had been glamoured, but she said the vamp didn't even do the talking. Stonebrook was so persuasive she felt compelled to go along. And once she tried the V she was hooked because it made her so powerful."

"Yeah. Until it turned her into a bloody mess on my floor," sighed Alcide.

"What're we all gonna do?" I asked

"You, Sookie are not gonna do anything," said Alcide. "You're going home to Bon Temps where you are safe. We'll all handle this."

Eric hissed before I had the chance. "You may not give orders to my bonded. And she is more powerful than you wolf."

Alcide raised his eyebrows at me. "Bonded?"

"Yes, I am his bonded, and he is mine."

"And what else are you Sookie?" Alcide was scenting the air.

I let my shields dampening my scent lower for just a moment.

The three weres looked at me in amazement, their eyes wide with questions as to the confusing combination of scents meeting their noses.

"Like I said," Eric growled, "it is a story for another day. And you will not speak of this. Sookie's state needs to stay a secret until we decide it is time."

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me," I reassured them.

"OK," said Alcide. "Well, I'll take your word for it Sookie. In the meantime, Colonel Flood, we'll take your direction."

Eric, much to my surprise, turned his head to the Colonel, and accepted his authority with a nod.

"Sheriff," said the Colonel, "you and Sookie should notify the vampire authorities of Queen Sophie Anne's plans, and her contravention of the rules."

"And I can contact my brother to find out about the werepanthers Dr. Ludwig said have been coming in. Am I right that they are from Hotshot?"

"That's correct. But what connection does your brother have with the panthers?" asked the Colonel.

"He's dating one of the girls from there. Or he was. You never know with my brother," I added with a shrug.

"He should be careful – you too," cautioned the packmaster. "Those panthers have inbred most of the sense out of themselves. You should go with her Sheriff."

Eric nodded again in acknowledgement. "Find Mark Stonebrook's location, and that of the warehouse, and notify me immediately. I have already had unpleasant dealings with his sister, Marnie Stonebrook. They resulted in Sookie's current state – and Marnie's."

"What is Marnie's current state?" asked the Colonel.

"Pieces," said Eric. "I believe these individuals mean business. The aftermath of this may require some kind of interspecies summit."

"Agreed," said Colonel Flood.

We took to the highway and made our way towards Hotshot. When we pulled towards the creepy little crossroads, it was clear that chaos had done its worst. Cars were parked this way and that, which was not at all unusual for Hotshot, where people parked on their lawns and usually had multiple wrecks in various stages of pilfering sitting around. These cars, however, were in the road, or half backed out of driveways. Our noses told us before we even got close that there would be bodies inside.

Eric pulled up in front of the nicest house in town, which was modest, but well taken care of, and we walked to the front door, which was flung open immediately.

"No damn vampers on the premises. Last time I saw you, you hung me up from my neck after your damn pusher tried to get us to sell V, and now that same damn juice is killin' my family!" He cocked his rifle with intent.

Eric disarmed him handily, and pinned him against the wall.

"I am here from Colonel Flood. Can you calm yourself panther?"

"Yes," he sputtered.

"Alright then." Eric eased his grip and proceeded to fill the man in on the turn of events.

"Is my brother Jason here?" I blurted out as soon as there was a pause I could blurt it into.

The man turned to look at me, sadness creeping over his face. He nodded his head towards the living room just inside the door. I ran in, looking around myself, and found Jason sitting, holding the hand of a half-shifted Crystal. She was grotesque, and Jason's eyes stared up at me, full of anguish.

"Sis?"

"Yeah, Jase. It's me." There was nothing else to say. I put my arms around him and held him tight. I could smell his blood, and it smelled wonderful. Was this what I smelled like to Eric? My fangs ran out despite myself, but I took my lesson from this morning, and my body much more easily balanced itself.

"Jason. I'm so sorry. Will you stay here with her family until she is put to rest?"

Jason nodded, and turned back to Crystal's still form. He hadn't noticed anything different about me. That conversation would have to wait for another time.

"Calvin Norris," Eric addressed the man, "I'll send the Bon Temps shifter to help you. And I know a lone wolf who can offer you some protection for a fee. Are you in need?"

"Yes," Calvin admitted, clearly defeated.

"Then it is done." Eric nodded and we made our way to his car.

Once we were on the road again, Eric reached over and took my hand in his. He gave it squeeze. "We must stop at Merlotte's. I need to ask Sam for his help, and it's time you spoke with your boss. I assume we are in agreement that you cannot work…for the time being?"

I appreciated the pause.

My reaction to my own brother, together with my insatiable hunger for food told me that working at Merlotte's would be a big mistake. Unless I wanted to risk eating the specials along with the regulars. And by regulars I meant patrons.

Eric held my hand as we walked into Merlotte's. I gripped him hard. I was worried about how Sam would react. He had been accepting, barely, of my relationship with Eric, and had given me his kind of blessing, but he was so protective of me. He would know immediately that I was different.

We were barely in the door before I saw Sam's nose working from behind the bar. I locked eyes with him, and with a hopeful smile on my face, dropped my shields for a moment, letting him take in my scent.

To say Sam was stunned would be an understatement. He started to back slowly towards his office, and we followed him. He sat down hard, but said nothing.

I couldn't help it, but I started to tear up. I didn't regret any longer what had had to happen to me, but it was still hard to have a friend look at you like a stranger, or worse.

Eric caught my tear on a finger.

"It was necessary, Shifter. She would not be with us any longer had I not done it. As you can smell, our spirited Sookie has once again done things her own way. Give her your blessing."

"Of course, Cher. You would never have anything less. Can you…would you want to…stay on here?" Sam let out a long breath. "Here I was thinkin' all's you had was the flu."

"You know I would Sam, but my hungers are…a bit of a problem."

He nodded. He was sad. It brought on another tear.

"May I hug you, Sookie?" Sam was asking me, but he looked at both of us, acknowledging the possessiveness of vampires.

"She is my bonded Sam, but if she is willing, I have no objection."

I rolled my eyes internally. _Supes and their rules._ Still, I guessed it was easier to show a courtesy than to deal with the consequences of an insult.

"Bonded? Well, congratulations," Sam said soberly. "You have a good woman here. I hope you will make her happy, Eric."

"He does," I answered for him, and drew Sam into a warm and relieved embrace.

"Something tells me this is not the only reason you are here," said Sam.

"You are correct," replied Eric. One long explanation later and Sam was set to go to Hotshot to offer Calvin what support he could. On the way he would pick up a lone wolf named Tray Dawson who owned a motorcycle shop nearby. He worked as a bodyguard for hire and was happy to help. He had lost a few friends to the V rampage.

It had been a long enough night, but dawn was still a few hours away. Eric and I decided to stop by the farmhouse before making our way to Fangtasia to fill Pam in on the night's events. It would give me a chance to get some fresh clothes and put the house to rights a bit. It looked like things were going to get busy around here.

"Make sure you pack that black spandex outfit," Eric called up to me.

I stepped out into the hallway and hung slightly over the railing so I could see him.

"Plannin' on doin' some yoga, Eric?"

"No, lover. I am planning on training you in the vampire arts.

* * *

**A/N: Your reviews, alerts and favorites are a constant source of inspiration for me. Thank you so much for taking the time to share your thoughts. I hope this fic continues to entertain. We're in the home stretch now. XO**

**Big, big, big thanks to my Beta IWishIHadARiver for her hard work with the red pen! She picks things up that I just do not see.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As always, thank you all for your amazing encouragement. You make me want to sit in front of my computer!**** My parents were just here for 4 days so I had no time to reply to your very thoughtful reviews or send sneak peeks. I thought you'd prefer to just get the chapter as soon as it was ready. **

**Thank you to my Beta IWishIHadARiver for all she does to give my stories flow, clarity and consistency. Editing, when it is done well, is so much more than grammar correction. She rocks! Hugs!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_It had been a long enough night, but dawn was still a few hours away. Eric and I decided to stop by the farmhouse before making our way to Fangtasia to fill Pam in on the night's events. It would give me a chance to get some fresh clothes and put the house to rights a bit. It looked like things were going to get busy around here. _

"_Make sure you pack that black spandex outfit," Eric called up to me. _

_I stepped out into the hallway and hung slightly over the railing so I could see him. _

"_Plannin' on doin' some yoga, Eric?"_

"_No, lover. I am planning on training you in the vampire arts. _

**Chapter 14**

"Do that again, Sookie. Do not stop…harder…harder! Really give it to me. That is it…Ugh! Nice...just like that. Now go for the balls and go to town for all you are worth."

"Unf," Eric groaned, his jaw clenching, "you really know how to give it to a man." He shook his head in amazement and broke out in a huge grin that made me feel so proud. I was a fast learner and I was enjoying every minute of it. And, if Eric's reaction was any indication, my skills weren't too shabby.

"Try this on for size, Lover."

"Oh my God, Eric, it's huge. I don't know if I can handle it," I said, feeling a little nervous. I was just a bit of a thing.

"Do not worry, Lover. I have no doubt you can handle anything I throw at you." With that he tossed the imposing looking sword through the air, and I leapt to meet it, catching it in my hand, and swinging it in a vicious looking downward arc.

"Mmm…nice technique, Sookie. And where did you learn a move like that?"

"On our movie date, where the only thing you paid attention to was my thigh!" I lunged at him, but then stopped, because I had exhausted all of my moves.

Eric led me to sit on the garden wall and discussed swords with me for the better part of an hour. We examined our weapons together, and he explained everything I should know; namely, fabrication, materials, grip, care, and maintenance. A good swordswoman should know her blade and treat it as an extension of her body. If my other fighting techniques were sound, and I trusted my body, my sword skills would benefit. As for technique, Eric told me that he was undefeated because his fighting method was unpredictable. My Viking had lived long enough to master so many styles, that he was able to apply the best move in any given situation.

"Like Bruce Lee!" I exclaimed.

"I am not very familiar with movie stars, Lover, but yes, I have heard that Bruce Lee was an esteemed fighter."

"Yes, he combined the very best from a number of different combat arts. He believed that it was important to really master what works, rather than to try to be a jack of all trades."

"My delicate southern belle." Eric chuckled. "Exactly. This is a truth. Street fighters around the world rely on what works, and so should we. So, without further delay, rise student."

I assumed a fighting stance and held the sword. It really was too big, but if Eric thought I could learn to use it, I would try my best.

Eric demonstrated a series of brutal looking moves. When I tried them, I found that I was having a lot of trouble mimicking the body movements, as well as keeping my wrists and the sword at the correct angle. There was no point in just slapping my enemy with a sword; I had to aim to actually cut them with it. _Yuck._ I hated the idea, but I had a feeling that some day I would need to use these moves. That day might be coming soon.

I tried again and again, and eventually, vampire muscles or no, I started to fatigue.

"Master, you cannot seriously expect her to learn with that sword." Pam was standing on the bottom stair of the deck that led out from Eric's living room. She had Tru Blood in a wine glass, pinky finger out, and a skeptical expression on her face.

"I will commission a sword for your Mistress as soon as I can, but in the meantime, she must learn."

Pam settled into a recliner to watch my lesson. I was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to see me at my best. Our relationship had come a long way, but I really wanted to show her (and myself) that I could hold my own next to the two of them.

When I'd finally had it with attempting to recreate Eric's moves, I had a eureka moment. "Eric! Could ya do each move three of four times for me, and think hard about how your muscles feel as you're doin' it? And open your mind right up to me, OK?"

Eric looked at me curiously, but did as I asked without question. I sank into his mind and immersed myself in each move, feeling the impulses as if they were happening within my own body. I took the impulses into myself and committed them to my memory. I repeated this same process over and over again. When he had finished the lesson, I stepped forward, and, heavy sword and all, flawlessly reproduced what I had seen.

Eric's eyes widened, and he swore in another tongue. "What did you do, Sookie?"

"I just had to feel it with you. And then I took those muscle memories into myself, so I could reproduce them. Actually, this should work with any technique. I should have thought of this at the beginning. We should run through the other fight scenarios again."

Eric just nodded, his mouth slightly agape.

"How very Matrix of you, Sookie," drawled Pam. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

She didn't sound impressed. But that was our Pam.

"Alright, Sookie. Let us run through everything again, your way."

Eric proceeded to demonstrate once more all of the different techniques he had tried to teach me, however, this time he had me with him in his head.

When he had finished, I nodded and took a wide stance. I lunged at him through the air, grabbed his head (lightly) between my hands, and, with my feet on his shoulders for leverage, feigned a twist designed to remove the head of a vampire – or any other adversary. From there, I went directly into my next move. I did a forward tuck and landed on the ground in front of him. I crouched low, and, sweeping my leg across the ground, took his legs out from under him. Finally, I pounced and placed my foot on his neck, ready to deliver a crushing blow.

"Sookie, what would you do in this scenario if an opponent grabbed your leg and took you off balance?" he asked.

"I would fall to the ground and use the grappling moves you taught me," I said, falling immediately and gripping his body with my arms and legs, hands ready to twist his head.

"Exactly, Sookie. Even if you are quite evenly matched with your opponent, at the very least, you have them somewhat immobilized until something occurs to you, or one of us is available to help. If you can break an arm, or crush a neck, it will give you the advantage you need."

He paused and fixed me with a playful look. "So…is anything occurring to you right now, Lover?" He wiggled a little against me – as if I could have mistaken his meaning.

"Nothing fightin' related," I squirmed. Unfortunately, this was fun we couldn't afford to be having right now, as much as I hated to the put the brakes on. All this sparring sure did get the juices flowing.

We ran through all of the other techniques and particularly focused on kicking, punching, and even biting. This time around, it appeared from Eric's reaction, and Pam's raised eyebrows, that I was doing well.

Eric had noticed my earlier fatigue, so he called a break.

"Pam, Sookie and I are going to take a nourishment break. Change out of your Louboutins. You will be joining us for the next part of the lesson."

"I have my fighting gear in the house, Eric. I'll change in a moment. I'm looking forward to putting Sookie through a few moves of my own." She waggled her brows at me.

_Like maker__, like child. _

As I was walking up the stairs in front of Eric, I felt a strong surge of mischief pour from him into the bond. It told me everything I needed to know. I was about to be attacked. Without a second thought, my fight or flight reflexes took over, and I knocked him into the middle of next week lookin' both ways for Sunday.

Eric was sprawled on the grass, motionless. A pang of panic hit me, and I made to run to him, but was stopped when his roaring laughter filled the yard. He propped himself up on an elbow and the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh, Dr. Ludwig, but I'm just a waitress," he teased in a falsetto that I really hoped didn't sound like me.

Eric took me into the kitchen and took two Tru Bloods from the fridge, removed the lids, and popped them into the microwave. When the beep sounded he handed one to me.

"B positive – it tastes the closest to my blood, or so Pam informs me."

I took the warm bottle, and lifted it to my lips for a hesitant sip. _Oh dear. Now I understand._ It was okay, but it was nothing like real blood. Vampire blood was all I had ever had, and it was delicious. I wondered what human blood would taste like. Jason had smelled wonderful, but that might be the fae in him. I would be curious to try human blood…_don't think about it Sookie._

"Oh, Eric. I feel so bad about all of those times I denied you my blood. If I had only known…"

"Would it have made a difference, Lover?" He swaggered closer to me and bumped his hips against mine, his breath tickling my neck. "Would you have let me taste you sooner?"

"I think I would have let you do everything sooner, Eric. If only I had known..." I trailed off huskily.

Eric growled, but stepped away.

The space between us felt like a loss. I pouted.

"Sookie, I too regret that tonight is all business, but I must train you. And that includes training that adorable pout out of you. From now on, I would like you to only do that in private. And I hope to disappoint you often, so that I may do this…" He stepped forward and nibbled my bottom lip between his teeth and then kissed me sweetly. "Now, let us get our heads back in the game."

I shook the lust off of me and took a deep breath. "Bottoms up," I said, and downed the rest of the Tru Blood. It wasn't so bad.

Pam walked into the room in feminine cargo capri pants and a pink fleece. She looked like she was about to take the kids to soccer. She stopped short and scented the air.

"Mmm. Are we going to do another kind of training, Eric?" she purred.

He shook his head infinitesimally.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Then let the games begin." She unsheathed a beautiful Pam-sized sword from her hip.

"Wow, look at that," I said.

She tilted the blade towards me, and I ran my finger along it. It was beautiful.

When we were standing in the yard, Eric and Pam proceeded to spar with each other, and it was so amazing to watch. I couldn't be in both heads at once, so I concentrated on whoever was in the offensive position for the first half, before examining the defensive side.

My muscles were twitching as I watched, itching to try everything.

"Sookie," called Pam, "the greatest challenge you will face, is multiple opponents, especially if they are in animal form. They are lower to the ground. It takes a different approach."

Suddenly, Pam lurched at me on all fours like a wolf. She pounced on me and took me to the ground. When I was pinned below her, she stuck her tongue out and swiped it slowly up the side of my neck along my jugular, to the sensitive spot under my ear that Eric coveted. I couldn't help but shiver. She brought her face in line with mine, our lips just inches apart.

"Ruff," she drawled, and added a sexy wink.

_Oh my!_

"Mine!" roared Eric, as he flew at her from across the yard. They tumbled off of me in a tangle of limbs and rolled the full length of the yard in a blur. It ended with Pam pinned to the ground, and her maker looming above her, glowering.

"Oh, Eric. Where's your famous sense of humor?" Pam was completely unfazed by his reaction. "You really aren't going to share her, are you? We have always enjoyed sharing." She sounded genuinely disappointed now.

"I know, Pamela. But Sookie, I will not. I cannot." He shifted to sit on the ground beside Pam. "I love her." He fixed me with a gaze for the ages, and my heart fluttered.

"I know that, Eric." She sat up and stroked his cheek, and her tone was now one of deep understanding. "But, damn. She's just so…ripe looking."

"That she is, Pamela. Find your own fatefairyvamp-southern belle-fighting prodigy-girlfriend and I will happily bless your bonding."

Pam pouted.

"Not you too. Did you pick that up from her?" Eric gestured in my direction and chuckled.

The next hour proceeded smoothly, with much leaping, and wrenching of limbs, and various bodies flying through the air. I was thrilled to see Pam and Eric both getting a little tired. I was tired too, but more, I was exhilarated.

"Let us call it a night," said Eric, as he nodded at both of us. "Excellent work, really excellent. Sookie, you are a marvel."

"Agreed," said Pam.

I was so flattered. I blushed despite myself.

Eric proceeded to the shower, while Pam and I sat on the deck to have another Tru Blood.

"I apologize for my earlier indiscretion, Sookie," said Pam contritely.

"It's OK, Pam. It's not my thing, but you really didn't offend me." I paused for a moment and then decided to add, "It felt kinda nice actually. You're very…soft."

She beamed at me.

"Sookie, I know you are technically my mistress, and not in the way that I would like the most…but I digress," Pam's typically snide demeanor cracked, as, with an air of resignation, she took in a deep breath and sighed. "I accept that Eric does not intend to share you with me. Naturally, I will honor the bond, and your claim on one another. You are still new to our world. I could teach you much…and I find your company very…enjoyable. I would like to think of you more as a sister. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes Pam!" I was delighted. I had received a Pam compliment. "It's how I feel too!" I threw my arms around her and gave her a big squeeze.

Pam's fangs ran down, and she brought her hand to her mouth. "Sorry," she grumbled.

Pam reached down over the side of her chair and grabbed her sword from the ground. She unsheathed it, and holding it horizontally, offered it to me.

I took it, and cocked my head to the side in a question.

"Sookie. This sword was reforged from the original sword that belonged to Eric's mother. He wanted it to live on and be used, rather than brittle with time. In all rights, this should go to you."

"Oh Pam," I breathed. "I couldn't take this from you. I have already taken Eric."

"Sookie, you have taken nothing from me. You bring him a joy and peace that I have never before seen in him. You have done nothing but add to what I have. We are family. I want you to have this. It is my gift to you. My thanks." She pressed the sword at me again, and I grasped it to my breast.

"Thank you," I choked. A tear ran down my cheek.

"May I?" Pam asked.

I tilted my cheek to her, and she captured my tear on her finger and brought it to her lips.

"Thank you, Sookie, for everything."

Just then, we heard a very faint rustle and noticed that Eric was standing behind the sliding door, a small smile on his face, and a look of pride.

"Eric," we both said in unison.

"I just received a call from Colonel Flood. They have located Mark Stonebrook, Jake Purifoy, and the warehouse. We will meet tomorrow evening to plan the attack."

I had been trained just in the nick of time.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me to get this chapter out. As you know, this is my first multi-chapter fic, and the first time I've ever created a tricky plot like this, so it took some work this week to think through the ramifications of the different choices I made in this chapter. My super Beta is away on vacation this week, so any errors are all mine. I have to give some very big thanks to my fanfic bff Wylis for giving this chapter a pre-read and helping me troubleshoot the plot. Wylis, you're the best – thank you!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Just then, we heard a very faint rustle and noticed that Eric was standing behind the sliding door, a small smile on his face, and a look of pride. _

"_Eric," we both said in unison._

"_I just received a call from Colonel Flood. They have located Mark Stonebrook, Jake Purifoy, and the warehouse. We will meet tomorrow evening to plan the attack."_

_I had been trained just in the nick of time._

**Chapter 15**

"Ok. Things are going to get pretty heated in there," Colonel Flood addressed our six member mercenary group, as we stood concealed behind a building a half block from the warehouse. "Remember that we're the best of Area Five," he nodded at Eric in acknowledgement of our shared goals, "so as long as we keep our heads on, and agree that our aim is to bring the two leaders in for torture and questioning...well, then we can clean this shit storm up. Are we clear?"

I turned to the group, my eyes burning with bloodlust. I knew what we had agreed to, but now that it was all going down, I wanted Mark Stonebrook's head on my wall. "You can have Jake, but Mark Stonebrook's life is mine!" I contradicted.

"Sookie," muttered a whole bunch of different voices at once.

I felt the bloodlust swell within me with such force that all remnants of my southern girl human were lost. I could feel the predator vampire and the ferocious fairy bursting through my veins, and any inhibitions I may ever have had about lust – blood, violence or otherwise – were no longer functioning. My moral compass was now…other.

"Mine!" I roared, and as I did, I felt electricity start to spark from my fingers, and a feeling like snow on the television crawling over my body. My hair floated up as if in a wind that blew only for me.

Alcide, Colonel Flood, and Maria-Star had the good sense to back up, their eyes wide in amazement, although I felt no desire to harm them. Pam's teeth had run down another half inch, and she wore a mixed expression of respect and desire. Eric came to stand before me, flames of emotion flickering across his beautiful features; want, pride, joy, exhilaration, and fathomless love.

"You are more fierce than a Viking warrior princess, more terrifying than the fanged angels of the Faery Wars, and more fearsome than a blood crazed vampire…and you are mine," he breathed, his eyes heavy with arousal. "Lover, I want you to wear my mark when you are in there. I want everyone to see the magnificence that is mine."

I groaned, and powered down a notch. I didn't want to spark him. "I want that Eric," I whispered as I ran my fingers down his sculpted chest, "but I'll heal too quickly."

He was on me in an instant, gripping my hair, licking my neck, biting my jaw, grinding his raging length against me. He captured my lips with his and devoured me with animal intent.

"I will leave your blood running down your neck..." he licked his way up my jugular, "…and on my lips."

"Only if I can wear your blood too." I panted. "I want everyone to see my claim on you."

"Fuck, woman, do it!" He proffered his neck to me and I clasped myself to him, molding my body to his, I scraped my fangs up his neck and sank them into my favorite spot. I took a single greedy gulp. It was so hard to stop. I let the blood cover my mouth and run down my chin, and the blood on his neck did the same. I hungrily eyed its progress as his wounds closed.

"My bloodthirsty warrior," Eric moaned, as he lost no time in clamping down on my neck.

We pulled back from each other, our eyes wandering over each other's bloody mouths, and blood trailed necks. We emerged from our haze to discover that our spontaneous ritual had enflamed each member of our group, and the mood had decidedly changed. Pam and Alcide were breathing heavily, Maria-Star looked stunned, and Colonel Flood, ever the hardened veteran, was cold steel.

Suddenly, Alicide gripped Maria-Star and kissed her deeply, before scratching her cheek with a partially transformed claw. She did the same to him, and then they each turned to the Colonel and exchanged deferential scratches.

Pam stood alone, rudderless, until Eric and I, hands entwined, called her to us. We each placed a chaste kiss on her lips, sharing our blood mark with her. Loyalty and love overcame her features, and she opened her wrist and swiped a bloody finger along one side of my jaw, and then her Master's.

We were now a band of blood brothers, united and ready to meet our foe.

"Stonebrook is Stackhouse's," ordered Colonel Flood. "Move out!"

_Here I come Mark Stonebrook. Death in black spandex and a ponytail._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We had scouted out all of the entrances in advance. There were three, one of which was on the roof. We had examined the merits and risks of separating part of the group for the time it would take to make it from the roof to the main floor. Unfortunately, there was just too much we didn't know. Now that we were closer, I was able to use my gift and feel the building for mental signatures.

There were two floors. On the main floor were eight weres and on the upper level, there was a void that told me we were likely to find Jake up there. We decided to forgo the roof and enter in two groups of three from the ground entrances.

Eric and I teamed with Colonel Flood, and Alcide and Maria-Star teamed with Pam. It felt like a good balance. I had worried whether vampires would be able to enter the building, but Pam and Eric just rolled their eyes and informed me that a warehouse was not a home. Uh, gotcha. How was I supposed to know? I hadn't received my manual yet.

The werewolves would enter first, so that their scent would be less likely to draw the alarm as quickly as vamps, and then we would follow. I guess seconds could really make a difference in this kind of fight.

As I crossed the threshold, all hell broke loose. Seven bikers wearing 'Nevada Wolf Pack' emblems on their jackets were packaging vials of blood, being overseen by a frighteningly tall, solidly square man. He looked like what would have resulted if Hallow had mated with a refrigerator – in other words, holy huge, but I was used to big. If I had sent Eric flying, I could take this beast.

"Nevada Wolf Pack," breathed Colonel Flood in a way that would be audible only to a vampire. "Mercenaries for hire…the worst of our kind. Don't underestimate them. Don't let them double-team you."

Eric nodded at Colonel Flood and gave me a level gaze with slight smile that told me he had confidence in my abilities. _Go me!_

I looked across the warehouse at Mark Stonebrook and let every ounce of my hatred for his sister and her crimes wash over me. Clearly, Hallow shaking down Eric for a percentage of the profits of Fangtasia (as Eric had confirmed) was a part of this larger plan for the rogue weres to gain control over the vampire population. If my Viking wasn't so unbelievably hot, she might have kept her head and not killed me, but here I was, my former self gone, and my new self primed for vengeance.

I had no problem with the plan. The rogues had the potential to not only enslave and kill a generation of weres with tainted blood, but also unsettle interspecies relations so much that an all-out war would be inevitable if they were not stopped. And in the wake of vampires mainstreaming, a messy, hard to hide war was not a good idea.

I cast a final glance at Eric, and then locked my sights on my target. My senses were on overdrive. The crispness of the night air, the dust dancing erratically through the stale expanse of the warehouse, the bright lighting, the gamey scent of animals, the evaluation of my prey, the twitch of my muscles, the lure of the hunt…I was bathing in the fullness of this sensory experience. I now understood why violence made vampires so aroused. My body was in an exquisite state of want. The unity of lust and blood lust was so complete, it was a feeling all to itself, and certainly like nothing I could have imagined as a human.

I dodged and weaved through the flying and tumbling weres, striking when I needed to, but moving on to my quarry. The drive, the narrow focus, the desire to capture my opponent and…disassemble, was surging through me, expanding within me. It would be wrong to say I was operating on pure instinct, because that would imply that my brain had left the building, and that was not true. My brain was calculating at high speed. For every step I took, my brain was five steps ahead of me in every direction, playing through all of the different scenarios in which I could find myself.

Was this what Eric felt when he hunted? Or was this the result of my mixed pedigree? I had no idea. I only knew it was really cool and I felt very powerful, which I was enjoying. A lot.

As I neared Mark, who was doing his best to salvage the vials of blood, I was hit hard from behind and knocked to the ground. The wolf on top of me was stronger than I expected even with the vampire blood. This went beyond what I had seen from Russell's pack. The blood really was giving them super strength. The wolf rivaled Pam, though not perhaps Eric. I kept my mind on my training and I wrapped my arms and legs around the wolf as best I could. He was a big one. In the process, I was sure to give him a good hard jab in the kidneys with my heels – at least I hoped a wolf's kidneys were there.

He yelped.

_Yup, kidneys. _

He weighed about a million pounds, and he was an animal, and he fought like an animal…a drug crazed animal. In other words, a lot of thrashing and gnashing of teeth was going on. When the full strength of this unhinged were really dawned on me, I decided to worm my way into his angry, raging brain, and I tried to calm him. _"Good wolfie, gooood wolfie, be calm, stop fighting,"_ I coaxed.

Nothing. I had suspected my gifts would not work on hopped up weres and was right. Their brains were just too drugged to pay attention. I considered using my microwave fingers, but we had agreed I should be careful about displaying that skill, just in case anyone escaped. We hadn't yet planned how to reveal me. For now, super strength was all I could count on showing visibly.

I used every ounce of strength I could muster, and squeezed the wolf's body to mine, pulling his muzzle down beside my head, almost touching the floor. If I could keep it away from my neck, I'd be safe for now. The act forced me to turn my head slightly and I got a good view of the battle.

Eric was glorious with his sword swinging. It was hard to believe that someone so big could be so agile, but he was and it was breathtaking.

"Eric!" I called out, and sent to him mentally, _"behind you!" _

With his sword held in both hands, he swung around and sliced the head from a white wolf. Well, not white anymore. Good thing he was dead. Those stains would never come out.

Eric didn't miss a beat, and dropped to the ground just as the next were pounced, giving him the perfect vantage point from which to slice its belly open. Eric put him out of his misery with a clean cut to the throat. I was touched by that small show of mercy.

He thought at me, _"Do you need help?"_

"_Nope, I got this,"_ I thought back.

My arms shifted up to the were's neck and I simultaneously slid my right leg off of his back to settle my foot firmly on the floor, on the inside of his leg. I next planted my left on the floor, and, bucking my left hip, rolled on top of him. The grip on his neck combined with the roll gave me the torque I needed to snap his neck, and he was gone.

I was up instantly, and once again trained my sights on Mark Stonebrook. Only a minute had passed so he was still filling his messenger bag with vials.

My besting of Eric usually happened if I could gain a height advantage over him. I knew just what to do. I took off at run, dropping to a roll as I heard "Fore!" yelled from my left and the white were's severed head came flying across my path. _Battle humor._

The thick cloying smell of magic started to permeate the air and I noticed that Mark was muttering under his breath as he picked up the last of the vials. A V drinking 'werewitch'? _Fuck me!_ No wonder Hallow had given me the creeps. I wasn't going to wait to see what treat he had in store for us, and I was too worked up to be scared. I leapt, caught my toes on the table Mark was working at and propelled myself onto his shoulders, grasping his head in my hands. _Him_ I could influence.

"Tell me why," I roared, as my mind entered his like a dagger.

He started to speak on command, but it was way too slow for my current level of impatience. With his brain at my mercy, I pulled his thoughts from him one by one. Hatred for vampires, feelings of misguided superiority, greed, the need for excitement were all laid out like so much bric-a-brac in a trailer. He had done this because he wanted to, and because he thought he could. He also didn't miss his sister, because he expected to get a higher cut now.

"Why _Jake_?" I snapped. This time, Mark stayed silent but his brain could not. Plain and simple, the opportunity had presented itself. The dogfighter had arranged it, but Mark clearly thought of himself as the real brains.

"Who is the dogfighter?" I questioned. He didn't really care, so he couldn't remember his real name. I probed…Dogfighter…and Mr. Wrestlemania? Derisive nicknames for the same man from the tone I was picking up from his thoughts. He thought of the man more in terms of his weak aura that he could easily mess up with his magic to get the percentage of the deal he wanted.

I could relate to that. I always thought of people partly in terms of their brains too. Some were light and fluffy, some were dark and snaky. It was like an extra physical attribute, and it did color how I thought of them. However, Mark thought so much of himself that all this man was to him was an aura. Otherwise, he was immaterial. I couldn't even get a good mental picture of the man, just flashes of olive skin on hands that were signing a paper, or shaking on the deal.

All this death for the greed of a few made me so angry. "You useless piece of…you think the sun comes up just to hear you crow. Well, cock-a-fuckin'-doodle-do, I huffed, as I savagely twisted his head, removing it from the rest of the refrigerator. "Fore!" I yelled with a grin, tossing it in Pam's general direction.

She spared me an amused wink as she polished off her latest victim.

The void was still upstairs, and alone, so I decided to make my way up. I headed for the rickety iron stairs and took them in several bounds to the door at the top. I found myself in a long hallway, with peeling yellow paint that smelled as if it had never dried, and flickering fluorescent lights.

I quickly found the door that I felt the vampire mind behind. He was singing to himself, and it was a song that a mother would sing to a child. He was soothing himself. Was this a trick? I braced my back against the opposite wall and kicked it in.

I was not prepared for what I saw. There on a dirty mattress, with an IV hanging out of his arm, lay a half dead vampire. He was whiter than a vampire had any business being. When he slowly rolled his head to face me, his drawn expression filled my heart with the deepest sadness I had known since I was dying.

Now he was dying, and he both wanted to, and did not. He had not wanted this life. I had accepted my new body, but I still felt a kinship with this man. He was a victim of the Stonebrooks as much as I.

The malice that had inhabited me evaporated, and I was once again an empathetic human girl. I approached him slowly; reaching out to him with soft comforting words like the mother he seemed to need right now. I stopped in front of the dirty mattress, and, with a question in my eyes, made to sit down.

Jake looked at me, and his desperate need for companionship flickered across his face.

I put a soft smile on my face, showing him that I meant him no harm, and sat down beside his still form. I removed the IV gently and took his hand in my lap, holding it carefully within my own.

"I understand," I whispered. "Everything you were was taken from you against your will, and then everything you had become was taken from you again. You were a victim two times over...a political pawn. I wish we had known each other. Our paths have been so similar."

"Can I go now?" he rasped. "He lets me get stronger and then he just drains me again. I can't do this anymore...any of it. This isn't who I was supposed to be." He locked his eyes on mine, pleading. "I want to go now."

I nodded, tears brimming in my eyes. "You can go. I will stay here with you. You are safe now."

And like a leaf lightly fluttering out of a tree in autumn, I saw his life start to shed away, much like the disintegration of his body that I knew was soon to begin.

I watched his face and saw a final moment of grief as a tear rolled down to his temple. This was not right. This was not really what he wanted. I felt it strongly. I felt quite suddenly, as if it were written on the wall, the wrongness of this moment.

I did the only thing I could think of. I placed my hands on either side of his face, and spoke to him with a voice full of hope.

"Jake. I was human, and now I am _other_. I am human, vampire, and something more. My human life was taken away by Mark's sister. She is gone now, and so is he. You can live this alternate path. It felt wrong at first, but something tells me that this is a path you are meant to walk now."

I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Surely the vampires would punish him terribly for selling his blood, but who was to say that it was his idea? I felt in my bones, and then I confirmed in his mind, that he had been a gentle soul, used first by Sophie Anne and then captured again in his time of upheaval by Mark. He had never figured out how Mark knew about him, and somehow, although he had always meant to ask him, whenever they were face to face, he forgot. He was bewildered, confused and afraid. He just couldn't work out how this had all happened. Magic had definitely been used to keep him subdued and compliant.

Luckily the wicked witches were dead, but the puzzle remained. I took a quiet moment to ponder this odd situation. On Jake's way to recruit Russell's weres for the Queen, Mark had stepped in and gotten his hands on him. But how did he know? All evidence said that Hallow and Mark were new on the scene in Louisiana. Then there was the fact that they had Nevada mercenaries with them. Could they have been tipped off by some of Russell's weres? My gut said no. But he was in no condition to question.

I took off my sleuthing cap and went back into nurse mode. If I could convince him to live, I resolved to protect him with every power I had. He was a lost boy.

"Jake. I will protect you. I promise."

"I can't shift anymore. I have lost my essence. Half of my soul feels missing."

I lay my hands on him and dreamed a dream of a two natured life. Not the two natures he was accustomed to, but his new nature, and his old. I went into his mind and found the wolf he was, trapped deep inside. It was still there, but it didn't understand his new vampire physiology. I felt his memories of shifting, and led the wolf through the new map his body had written. I coaxed it. I encouraged it. I bid it to come to me…to become."

Alcide burst into the room and stopped short, his eyes full of alarm, and something else…

Jake's body was beginning to change. His eyes sought me out and I was overwhelmed with his feelings of wonder and happiness. The wolf he became was spectacular, and it had vampire fangs.

I stroked the wolf's fur lovingly and said to a very stunned Alcide, "I will need you to help me take care of Jake. He needs our protection. If you have ever cared for me, you will do this. This man was a victim. He's practically still a boy."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Colonel Flood arranged for the warehouse to be burned down, Alcide prepared to take Jake to Dr. Ludwig before he took him home with him. I let the team know what I had learned in Jake's head, and gave Alcide a list of questions he needed to ask when he was well enough.

We said our goodbyes and patted one another on the back for a mission well executed. Finally, a weary Eric and I made our way to his car.

"You managed very well without using your fairy powers," remarked Eric.

"Yeah. There was a moment, but I still thought the risk of being outed was worse than the risk of being crushed by a giant drugged animal. I went into some brains though. It didn't work on the junkie wolf, but it worked on Mark."

Eric nodded collegially. "I decided to go with my sword this time around. And I relied mostly on samurai technique."

I nodded collegially back. This was clearly war talk.

As we got home and slipped into a hot bath, I sank into Eric's arms and felt my spirits sag.

"The blood lust. The drive to hunt. It was overwhelming. I'm glad but I also hate that I had that experience, Eric," I breathed.

"It is part of you now, Lover," said Eric gently, stroking my cheek.

"It's part of me, but it's not me. Not the real me. Y'know?"

"I love the real you Sookie. But I love all of you, and I always will."

"I love you too, Eric." I sighed. I kissed him sweetly. I was starting to understand Eric's ruthless side better now, but I didn't think I could ever truly love all of him without accepting that side of vampirism. I suppose I loved him despite the things I was uncomfortable with. I saw the real Eric inside. Was that loving all of him? I hoped so. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I lay enveloped in the comfort of his arms, and made a promise to myself that I would never lose my moral compass again. It was what made me human. It was what made me OK with all of my other changes. Now that I had experienced the bloodlust, I knew that I could control it. No matter what, as Gran used to say, I was richer for the experience.

Just after Eric died for the day, the phone rang. I pulled my tired body from our bed and answered it.

"Sookie."

"Alcide, yes, what is it? How is Jake?"

"Jake is doing very well. Dr. Ludwig was very pleased with his condition – his _new_ condition. She kept muttering something strange, like, you were 'of the best cloth'...or something. He was puzzled, but I wasn't about to explain my Clotho ancestry over the phone, and not now. "She said he would be fine now. These are strange days, huh? Never seen anything like you or Jake, but I suppose none of us has seen everything. Right?"

"Um hmm," I deferred. "Well, thank you for calling Alcide. I appreciate you letting me know."

"Oh, Sookie, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Jake said that the Queen abducted him from the wake after Russell's funeral."

"She held a funeral for a vampire who isn't really dead?" Technically, he was dead. Dead and buried. But not _finally_ dead. Leave it to Sophie Anne to find any reason for a party.

"Yeah, she's pure class," he snorted. "Jake was a waiter at the event. He told me he was seduced by Hadley and brought to the royal residence. Sophie Anne turned him that night. Conscientious kid. He was worried about how mad his boss was about it. A month later, once he had learned to control his thirst, he was sent to recruit Russell's old were pack. He never made it. Mark intercepted him on the way. And he still has no idea how Mark knew about him."

Well, this was a pretty pickle wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to know what you think of this chapter and the way the mystery is unrolling. I promise to send sneak peeks of the next chapter to everyone who reviews (as soon as I get it down on paper – which shouldn't take as long this time). Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed****, alerted, or put this story in your favorites – I'm astonished and grateful. A big shout out goes to ReannaCullen for her amazing insight in her review last chapter that Jake was like Sookie's child. I ran with that – thanks Reanna! And thank you to my ffbff Wylis for her pre-read and enthusiastic support.**

**It's so nice to have my Beta IWishIHadARiver back from her vacation. I was lost without her! On this edit she saved Jake's clothes from destruction, and I think she is slowly curing me of my comma addiction. Don't try to sell me any. I'm not buyin'. Beta's do way more than correct grammar – get one today!**

**It goes without saying. These characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Jake said that the Queen abducted him from the wake after Russell's funeral."_

"_She held a funeral for a vampire who isn't really dead?" Technically, he was dead. Dead and buried. But not finally dead. Leave it to Sophie Anne to find any reason for a party._

"_Yeah, she's pure class," he snorted. "Jake was a waiter at the event. He told me he was seduced by Hadley and brought to the royal residence. Sophie Anne turned him that night. Conscientious kid. He was worried about how mad his boss was about it. A month later, once he had learned to control his thirst, he was sent to recruit Russell's old were pack. He never made it. Mark intercepted him on the way. And he still has no idea how Mark knew about him."_

_Well, this was a pretty pickle wasn't it? _

Chapter 16

"Jake, who would you like to pledge fealty to?" Colonel Flood asked.

The handsome dark-haired teen was tucked into the corner cushions of Eric's sofa as if he hoped the buttery, soft leather might swallow him up. His carefully crafted devil-may-care appearance was seriously at odds with his body language, which said he was scared shitless of Eric.

Our small band of 'blood brothers' was meeting at Eric's home because this discussion required total privacy, and this was the only location Eric could fully trust.

The young man worried his bottom lip with his teeth and looked pensive. "Do I have to choose?" he asked quietly.

"It would be in your best interests to do so," advised Eric, sitting back into his large chair, his elbows on the armrests, and his fingers laced together in a posture of total ease. This was a meeting of friends. We could take our time.

Jake was deep in thought about his choices.

I was deep in thought about my stomach. I was ravenous.

"Why hasn't Queen Sophie Anne tried to call me?" blurted Jake.

"Dr. Ludwig said it was the magic," answered Alcide. "You were so drugged by it that she wouldn't have been able to reach you. And then when the magic died, Sookie brought your second nature back. You are no longer the vampire Sophie Anne created."

"She will think he is dead," said Eric. "This might be good for us." I could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

Relief washed over Jake's face. His shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath he had probably been holding since he'd been turned.

"Jake, you are both vampire and were now," explained Eric. "You would be welcome with us, or with Colonel Flood's Long Tooth pack. If you align with one nature, you will have a stronger community to back you. It is the safest course of action."

My stomach gave an excruciatingly long rumble, and I blanched as all heads turned to look at me. Eric and I had fed, but I hadn't eaten, if you know what I mean. Eric had had me make a shopping list for Bobby, but he was late delivering, so there'd been no chance to eat any real food before the meeting.

Just when I didn't think I could possibly be more embarrassed, another blurp issued from my belly and Eric quirked his lip at me in amusement. He found all of my human needs very fascinating and even adorable. I think he even felt a little proud of himself for being such a modern vampire where I was concerned. He was always asking me if I needed to pee before we left the house or the club. And if he could ask me in front of someone, all the better. And another big rumble. I sounded like I had a thunder storm raging in my stomach. _Oh dear God. _Now I was the one chewing on my lip and looking awkward.

After a long moment, Jake looked at the small group around the table and announced, "I can't decide. Not yet. In my heart I will always be a were, but I feel like I need to accept my other nature too. I can see the benefits of belonging to each community. Can I have some time?"

"Of course, son," said Colonel Flood, his military expedience on hold for the moment. "Take the time you need. But don't wait too long. We will all offer you protection in the meantime, but choosing one group will offer you more."

Jake nodded and looked relieved to be free of his dilemma for the time being.

A knock sounded at the door and Eric rose to answer it. It was Bobby with the shopping. _Finally_. Eric took the list from Bobby's hand and began to go through the bags, checking that all was accounted for.

"Bobby," said Eric sternly. "What is this?" To my mortification he held up a box of Super Plus tampons.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Tampons, Master."

"Yes, I can read quite clearly that they are tampons, but what does the box say right here?" Eric was pointing to the writing on the label.

"It says, 'Super Plus,' Master."

"Yes, 'Super Plus,' Bobby. And what does the list say?"

"Uh, it says 'Super.'

"Not just 'Super,' what else does it say?"

"It says, 'Super' and then 'green box,' Master."

"And is this a green box?"

"No, Master, this is an orange box."

Everyone was shifting uncomfortably, Pam was rolling her eyes in exasperation, and my cheeks were flaming. I couldn't take anymore.

"Eric, Bobby, it's fine. They're fine. They'll be fine. Thank you."

Eric glared at Bobby as he stuffed them back into the shopping bag. "Your error has embarrassed my bonded."

If I was red as a beet, Bobby was white as a sheet. He grumbled, "Apologies, Mistress."

I lay my face in my hands for a moment and then shared a grimace with the group.

"Where is the food?" Blurted Eric when he had looked outside and noticed there were no more bags.

"Oh, yes, the quantities you required were so large that I determined I could get a better deal by having your restaurant services provider fill the order. They will be here directly, and are instructed to bring the order to the new freezer room you installed.

"Very well. That was proactive of you Bobby."

Eric shut the door behind him, and came to take his seat in the living room once again. He nodded to Colonel Flood to resume the meeting.

"OK people. Now it's time to get down to brass tacks. Here's what we know. Mark and Marnie Stonebrook had been running confidence scams and grifting their way across the country for the better part of the last ten years. We don't know how they got their hands on Jake, they got tipped off somehow, but with Sophie Anne's rotten court, who knows how many palace staff could have sold the information. Sookie tells us that Mark and Marnie spent some time here as kids. Perhaps it was a coincidence they came back to an old haunt. Maybe they were just opportunists who abducted Jake after hearing a rumor about him. We may never know. What I do know is that Sophie Anne must be brought to justice for Jake's wrongful death and proposed enslavement of weres."

"And conspiracy against the vampire community," added Eric. "The Authority will need to be notified. Colonel, it would be best if you lodged the complaint on behalf of the shifter community," said Eric. "And Jake, you yourself would need to file the wrongful death suit. Keep your current shifter status secret for now. The fewer questions we need to answer about that, the better.

"I agree," said the Colonel. "If they ask why Sophie Anne has not called you home, tell them the magic is still in the process of being shed. Magic is unpredictable. Would that be a passable excuse Eric? Pam?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

There was a second knock at the door and Eric excused himself once again to answer it. Had Bobby just been waiting on the doorstep? This time he was overseeing the delivery from Shreveport Food Services. Three men entered the house, each one easing a dolly stacked with boxes of food up and over the threshold. The small parade made its way to the freezer room and pantry that Eric had installed for me in an unused office just off of the kitchen. A fourth man walked in carrying a bin brimming with delicious, plump, ripe, mouthwateringly fresh produce which he hefted into the kitchen and proceeded to load into the Viking fridge. _Oh! I just got it. Ha._

"Are you planning to host a party, Sheriff?" asked Maria-Star politely.

"My lover has a very healthy appetite," said Eric.

Alcide snorted at the perceived joke, but when Eric raised a confused eyebrow at him, he coughed lightly, and gazed at his shoes. I tried not to meet anyone's eyes, letting them wander instead, finding the stucco on the ceiling fascinating. It was true; my appetite since I had been turned was off the charts.

In and out they came and went. When the dolly stacked with frozen pies went by, I decided to excuse myself and follow it. I tried not to run.

The freezer room looked like it belonged in a very fancy restaurant or hotel, which was all the more surprising because it had practically appeared overnight. I was always amazed at what Eric managed to accomplish even though he only had the hours of darkness in which to do it.

Along one wall, four top of the line glass and stainless steel standing deep freezers held enough food to feed a family of four for many months. The opposite wall boasted an attractive arrangement of pantry shelves behind French doors, an extra refrigerator, an extra microwave, and even an immersion defroster. I knew how much those cost. Sam had wanted one for years. I prefer preparing fresh food, but since I'd been turned, my cravings were all over the map, and it wasn't always convenient to dine out, so Eric decided to make sure that absolutely any whim I had could be easily satisfied at home. He hated to see me hungry.

I was popping frozen strawberries into my mouth, and holding two pies in my hands that I wanted to heat up and serve to our guests, when Jake knocked and entered.

"Hi Jake," I said, a little surprised he had followed me. "Um, can you eat?" I asked him, offering him a frozen strawberry. I wasn't sure what the full effects of his transformation were.

"Sure can –," he beamed, "as a wolf." The smile on his face was huge, and it triggered one of my own. I had put that smile on him. I felt proud of that.

On a sudden impulse, I threw my arms around Jake and gave him a big motherly squeeze. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I grabbed a box of gorgeous steaks before they had a chance to freeze, and, unwrapping them, put them in a large bowl that I retrieved from the shelf above the defroster. I placed the bowl on the floor and turned around to face him.

Jake just stood there awkwardly.

_Gosh! _ "Oh! I'm so sorry," I blurted, before backing out of the room to give him a moment's privacy to undress. Of course if he changed in front of me and his clothes ripped, he'd have nothing to put on afterward. I opened the door as soon as I heard a little yip come from behind it, and found Jake the beautiful white wolf going completely Kibbles n' Bits on his dinner.

I inhaled two microwaved burritos while he ate, and when he was done, I gave him a pet and excused myself for a moment so he could dress himself again. I knocked and entered and this time he hugged me. He pulled away with a shy smile and said, "Thank you, Miss Sookie. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Shoot," I said.

"Dr. Ludwig told me some about you. Seems you and I are rare breeds, to say the least. Well, I know I'm supposed to pick a team here, but I kinda belong to both, so it's hard. I really feel like the team I should be on is yours. You led my wolf out. You made me. You are my true maker more than that Queen ever was. I never had it easy Miss. I learned the hard way to pay attention to people's actions, not their words. Your actions are total…good. I would like to pledge my life to you. The way I see it, you are my maker _and_ my pack."

Jake thought of himself as my child? My _child_. I turned the words around in my head. They made me feel something. He was special to me too…right from the beginning. I felt responsible for him. I contemplated in stunned silence for a long minute. I didn't know what being his maker would mean, all I knew was that I needed to trust my gut.

"Jake, please call me Sookie."

He beamed.

"Do you have family?" I asked.

"No, Miss...I mean, Sookie. I was fostered…until I ran away. Then I was a street kid. One day a guy named John came and talked to me...offered me a job as a waiter. He knew I was a were. I worked for him until the Queen took me. But I don't really have any people. Never did."

How could one young life have so much heartbreak but still produce such a survivor? I chuckled, and he looked at me warily. "You and I are just so alike," I explained, shaking my head in bewilderment. "Jake, I'm honored. I'd love to give you guidance. I'd be very happy to. But you are your own man and it's important that you know that. If I can give you some very good advice, I would say that you should join the Long Tooth pack with Alcide, Colonel Flood and Maria-Star. They are some of the best people I have ever known, and you can let your wolf run free with them. But I will also give you my protection, and by extension, Eric will as well. We can all be your people."

"You would not have me align with the vampires and live as a vamp?"

"No, hon. The politics are too devious. Weres are more straightforward and won't be so unpredictable to you. You will be safest with them. But I'm pleased as punch to have you on my team too."

I kissed his cheek and led him back to the living room, popping the pies into the oven on the way.

Eric had served drinks during my absence and the mingling and milling around came to a close as the group took their seats once more.

"Let us recommence. I do not expect any more interruptions," said Eric.

"Except when the pie is ready," I offered. "I expect y'all could use a snack to go with those drinks."

The weres murmured appreciatively as wonderful smells were already emanating from the open plan kitchen behind us.

"And what will we snack on, Sookie?" crooned Pam suggestively, trying out the Eric waggle. "I might be in the mood for something wild." She ran her eyes up and down Maria-Star, who blushed furiously.

"Pamela," said Eric. "Behave."

Pam smirked, and licked her lips at the young woman unrepentantly.

Maria-Star squirmed.

Alcide paid very close attention to the exchange. It wasn't hard to tell what was going through his head. I did my best to stay out of his thoughts, but sometimes trying not to pay attention _makes _you pay attention. I would've figured Alcide for the more possessive type. And weren't weres and vampires supposed to be enemies? I guess our ragtag group was pushing some boundaries.

Colonel Flood cleared his throat, and everyone snapped to attention. "We left off on the topic of charges against Sophie Anne."

"So we did," said Eric. "The Annual Vampire Summit is due to be held in Chicago at the end of this month. The Pythoness will be there to adjudicate on vampire crimes singled out by the Authority. Sophie Anne's behavior would likely be deemed serious enough to warrant a trial there. This would be a good opportunity to call a larger Interspecies Summit. V consumption is a grave crime, and a severe threat to the vampire race. We may need to consider some new tougher rules to stamp out any more rogue behavior."

"Particularly if the shifter community wants to keep on target for its public reveal," added Alcide.

"Let's hope we can reach an agreement," said Colonel Flood.

"Colonel, let us know when you and Jake have laid the charges. Express your interest in being included in the summit. Once you have done so, I'll contact Nan Flanagan and suggest the same. I don't expect that given the situation at hand there will be any difficulty convincing the Authority to broaden this summit."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When our guests had finally left, and Eric closed the door behind them, I put my hands on my hips and pursed my lips.

His back was still to me, when he said, quite upbeat, "That was our first social party as a couple."

"Eric, we need to talk," I huffed.

"Oh?" he inquired, clearly taken off guard. "I can feel that you are displeased, lover. Whatever for?"

"Eric, don't get me wrong, I love that you are embracing my human frailties…"

"They are hardly frailties, my steel magnolia…." He said as he walked me into the wall and started running his nose down my neck.

_Ohh, shivers. Focus, Sookie._"It's just…a lady does not discuss peeing, or her tampons, in front of company."

"It's perfectly natural, Sookie. Perfectly human," said Eric. "You should feel proud of your body."

Dear God he sounded like my fifth grade health teacher. Now I was the one rolling my eyes. With his lips brushing my earlobe I was finding it very hard to locate my ire. But I needed to have this conversation with him, or there would be more embarrassment in the future every time Eric decided to display his worldliness. "Yes, I know, but while my humanity might be fascinating to you, it is probably _not _fascinating to Alcide, or Colonel Flood for that matter."

Was he getting this? I tapped our bond and felt a flicker of understanding along with a brief pang of disappointment, and then…mischief.

"Oh really? Do you not think they are preoccupied with your human bounty?"

"As if," I lied.

Eric tisked me. "Now Sookie, dear one, I do not need to be a telepath to see how Alcide looks at you."

He was pressing closer and closer, and I gulped, not able to answer.

"Do you not think they notice the perfect swell of your breasts?" With that he undid the side zip of my dress, and plucked the dress straps from my shoulders, making it puddle at my feet. "Naughty Sookie, you are not wearing any stays."

"Stays?" Eric was sometimes old fashioned, but he wan't _that _old fashioned. He sounded more like Bill.

"Well, isn't that what the Puritans called them?"

I snorted. "My lascivious vampire lover has torn them all to shreds."

"Clearly he is trying to make you more comfortable with your…humanity," he teased. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Do you not think they have noticed the lusciousness of your breasts? And how they sit high and firm, yet soft, like ripe fruit, almost as full at the top as at the bottom?"

I gasped as he cupped and squeezed my breasts, examining them like he was at a market. His eyes left their inspection and trailed their way up my neck until they locked onto mine. How could those blue eyes look so icy, but burn so hot?

I sighed.

Knowing he had successfully changed the topic and now had my undivided attention, the nature of Eric's touch changed. He ghosted his fingers over the skin of my breasts, tracing their shape, being sure to brush across my peaks at every pass.

My breath caught in my throat. His body was inches from mine now. The agonizing closeness and the barely there sensation of his fingers were making the moisture pool between my thighs in want. I wanted to press against him and close the distance, but his eyes had me entranced.

"I wonder how much time he has spent contemplating how warm and wet it is between your lips." My vampire, always quick with the double entendres, simultaneously invaded my mouth and my sex with his tongue and his fingers.

I groaned into his mouth and wiggled my bottom to increase the friction. Nothing less than all of him would ever be enough. It was so hard to wait.

As Eric languidly sucked and nibbled at my tongue and my lips, his fingers were managing the same feat down below. I pressed myself against him, frantic and trembling.

"Do you not think that they wonder how such a small woman could possibly accommodate someone as large as I?" He ripped his pants clean off and his oversized item slapped against me as it sprang free.

"I loved feeling them watch you bite me," I moaned.

"Oh, Sookie. I wanted to fuck you right in front of them all…claim you in every way."

I wrapped my legs around my Viking and brought his head to play against my slick folds. I loved the anticipation of this moment.

"I might have let you," I whispered.

With that Eric thrust into me with everything he had. He was buried in me to the hilt and we moved very little – we didn't need to. Eric loved working me up to the point where the pressure of him alone would set off the cascade of pleasure. As soon as Eric felt my release gripping him in waves he took me brutally, in the way only two vampires can.

I felt the drywall behind me cave in a little, and a framed abstract print fell to the floor beside us, shattering.

Eric was gripping my backside so hard I was bruising, but I egged him on, gripping him harder with my heels, and sucking on the veins in his neck before sliding my fangs into them and drinking deeply.

Eric roared in an ancient language and lowered my feet to the floor, but holding me against the wall with his large hand splayed against my stomach, he brought his mouth to the inside crease of my leg, and hungrily licked me clean before driving his fangs into me. He slid his hand down my stomach and worked my clit with his thumb while he drank, and then caught me handily when my knees gave out from the second spike of pleasure.

"There's someone at the door," he grinned, tossing my dress on over my head playfully. "My clothes are torn, you will have to answer it."

I quickly straightened my hair, zipped up my dress, and opened the door while Eric stood behind it in all his glory.

"Uh, hi Sookie," said Alcide. "I forgot my wallet on the counter."

"Oh, sure," I stammered. I ran up the three stairs separating the entranceway from the great room and retrieved his wallet. When I turned around, I could see Alcide eyeing the damage to the wall with shock, before he ran his eyes over me – all of me.

I plastered on my Merlotte's grin. "Here ya go," I said. "Thanks again for coming tonight."

Alcide smiled wanly, and made his way hastily down the stairs to his truck. Pam was sitting beside Maria-Star inside, giving me a fangy grin.

"Eric, how long did you know he was standing there?" I asked, hands once again on my hips.

"The whole time, lover. The whole time."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? I figured it was time these two kids got their tickets punched. It's been a few chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Cheese and fries that was great feedback from y'all ****on the last chapter. I am in heart with every last one of you, even those of you who I do not hear from, because I can see from my statistics from post to post that you're sticking with me, and, well, that makes a body proud.**

**Thank you to my tremendous Beta IWishIHadARiver for editing this during a very sad week. Would it be inappropriate to dedicate fanfic to Tres? He was a very good, very adorable dog. **

**Some of you will notice that the opening of this chapter is very different from the sneak peek I sent you. Sookie's meltdown was meant to be a vehicle for humor, but I certainly don't want to model domestic violence, there's nothing funny about that. **

**I wish I owned these gorgeous characters, but, well snap! I don't.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_There's someone at the door," he grinned, tossing my dress on over my head playfully. "My clothes are torn, you will have to answer it."_

_I quickly straightened my hair, zipped up my dress, and opened the door while Eric stood behind it in all his glory._

"_Uh, hi Sookie," said Alcide. "I forgot my wallet on the counter."_

"_Oh, sure," I stammered. I ran up the three stairs separating the entranceway from the great room and retrieved his wallet. When I turned around, I could see Alcide eyeing the damage to the wall with shock, before he ran his eyes over me – all of me._

_I plastered on my Merlotte's grin. "Here ya go," I said. "Thanks again for coming tonight."_

_Alcide smiled wanly, and made his way hastily down the stairs to his truck. Pam was sitting beside Maria-Star inside, giving me a fangy grin. _

"_Eric, how long did you know he was standing there?" I asked, hands once again on my hips._

"_The whole time, lover. The whole time."_

**Chapter 17**

The second I shut the door I whirled on Eric with vampiric speed and declared, "That was outta line, Viking!"

I had my angry face on, and I was trying to keep my cool, but I was having a real hard time of it. I balled my fists down at my sides and stomped my foot hard. "I…am…not…a…toy!" I yelled. Gosh, did I just stomp my foot? I might not be a toy, but I was looking like a toddler.

"Oh, Sookie," said Eric, his face the picture of concern. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled back to look at me.

I met the calm blue depth of his gaze and felt the tension start to dissipate. I felt the instinct to lean into him, but hesitated as I weighed my desire to accept his comfort against my indignation that didn't want to be denied.

His hands ran up my sides lovingly, and then he…tickled me?

_He did not just do that. _

I pulled away sharply. "Eric Northman, you are on my last nerve," I huffed.

"Oh, Sookie, I find you so adorable when you are angry. I should provoke you more often," he chuckled.

Who did he think he was kidding? That was just making me madder. My nostrils flared and I'm sure I reddened as I tried to formulate an appropriate retort through the haze of my emotions.

"Lover, are you about to begin your monthly menstruation? You are not normally so irritable."

_He did not just say that. _

"You are so finally dead!" I thundered. My fingers started to spark as my powers were ignited by my fae reaction to an annoying vampire.

I never thought I would end up with a guy who could rile me up worse than my brother, but somehow I had, and at the moment it was driving me bat shit crazy. I really, really wanted to zap him…or bite him – and not in a good way. I needed to retreat before I actually got mad enough to do something I'd regret.

I spun on my heel and marched down the hallway, locking myself in the master bathroom. The lock wouldn't keep him out, but I hoped he would give me some privacy. I needed to cool off and figure out how to talk to my overgrown adolescent vampire.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and took long slow breaths in and out through my nose. My shoulders fell a little. Was my internal babyvamp calling the kettle black? What had started all of this? It was a combination of Eric's over-the-top display of human appreciation and his over, under and everywhere in between display of vampire possessiveness.

I was quite taken with Eric's fascination with my human side. It was just so touching to watch the ancient vampire bending over backwards to take my human needs into consideration. He seemed to be enjoying it all very much, and his chivalry and consideration were definitely increasing the closeness and tenderness between us that, only weeks ago, I wouldn't have thought was possible. But it was possible, and just when I thought it couldn't get any stronger, it did. The ways in which we were different were joining us to each other so much more than the ways in which we were the same. With every day that passed I could feel our threads intertwining, knotting to each other, pulling, stretching, twisting, binding, and cocooning us in our fate.

I felt a pang. Despite everything, I loved him. So much. So, so much. I felt my heart swell with it and felt his bond sigh in return. I didn't like that he used our union at the front door to send a big testosterone soaked message to Alcide, but vampires are nothing if not possessive. Still, I was a proper southern lady.

I took a quick but soothing shower and decided to go easy on Eric. We were both trying to find our way in this relationship, and we couldn't expect it to be smooth. So far we'd actually done surprisingly well.

With my hair twisted in a towel, and my robe secured tightly around me, I ventured out into the great room. Eric was sitting contritely on the sofa, drinking a Tru Blood. He wisely kept quiet.

"Eric, I am a proper southern lady. I may be a bloodthirsty, battle initiated, homicidal vampfairymoirae mélange, but I am a lady. _And…" _I emphasized_, "_I don't appreciate you tryin' to distract me when I want to have words with you. Are you pickin' up what I'm puttin' down?"

I could tell that Eric didn't quite understand that expression, but he understood the message and he wisely answered in the affirmative. He flicked on the TV and started to channel surf. Some things were just 'guy things', supernatural or not. I could see he was giving me space, so I made my way to our room to get ready for bed. I wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but this was now my home. I didn't think I could ever let go of Gran's house, but I couldn't see Eric and I living there together. Perhaps we could spend weekends there in the summers. I loved that house in the summers. We could garden together. A smile crept over my face. I loved my complicated man.

I am always so offended by this suggestion, but I had to admit, I _was_ starting to PMS a little and it was making me ornery. I wished that when I added vampire powers to my roster of weirdness I had also removed my monthly lady-time, but I supposed I couldn't very well be the Moirae's 'picture of fecundity on earth,' as Dr. Ludwig called me, and not actually be, well, fertile. Having said that, I never intended to make use of that ability since my life was one giant hazard. I hoped that Jason could continue the line of Moirae heritage that we carried. If he married well, then maybe the kids would be lucky enough to get a brain to go with it. I could only hope.

I tucked myself into bed, and just as I was dropping off, I felt my cool and cuddly vampire spoon up behind me. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. I could feel his love for me pouring out of our bond. I returned the sentiment and his arms tightened around me as I drifted off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The fit is perfect madam," the tailor said as he checked the hem on my sequined champagne colored dress. The summit was only a day away and Eric had arranged for a large number of items to be delivered to the house for me to choose from. Apparently I would need several evening dresses for the soirees, as well as smart business attire for the meetings. I loved everything that was delivered and he suggested we buy it all, whether I needed it or not. I couldn't quite stomach that, as exciting as the idea was, I was still frugal by nature. I chose a flirty chocolate brown sleeveless silk dress that had some light gathering around the neckline and waist and came to just above the knee. Eric insisted I choose a cream colored confection with a structured strapless bodice. The gown swaddled my shape with gorgeously wrapped strips of chiffon and ended mid-calf. It was spectacular. And lastly, I could hardly believe, the twin of my favorite liquid metal dress that had met its fate at the claws of Hallow. I topped off my order with two suits – a black one and a grey one, each with pants and a pencil skirt, and then a selection of smart but sexy blouses and sleeveless tops.

Pam had called and was on her way over to take me shoe shopping. I told her that I had summer and winter heels at home, but she insisted that they would be inadequate, and well, you don't say no to Pam when it comes to shoe shopping.

She entered the front hall, and surveyed the damage to the drywall with a low whistle and a wink.

"Looks like somebody had some fun," she smirked. "You almost scared off Alcide. I thought he was going to call off our threesome. The whole drive home the anxiety was wafting from him like cake baking in the oven. I was ready to hunt him in the truck."

"Uh, sorry? I take it he didn't call it off?"

"No, wisely, he did not. And he's a happier man for it."

"I thought vampires didn't like the smell of werewolves?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I have a strong stomach, and Maria-Star has spectacular tits. So does he for that matter."

Yes, Alcide did have overly developed pecs. I like muscles and all, but sometimes a guy can be almost too cut. Eric was cut in all the right places, but still smooth, not bulgy and bulky. _Focus, Sookie._

Pam raised her eyebrows in amusement, as if she knew exactly what my reverie was all about.

The tailor cleared his throat awkwardly as he slipped around Pam and out the front door.

"OK sister, ready to spend some serious cash?" teased Pam. She knew how uncomfortable I felt spending any of Eric's money. I had insisted on paying for some of the bill for these clothes, and Eric had relented. I actually think he understood.

"So, where to first?" I asked, "Dillard's?"

Pam looked at me like I was…well maybe I was, and just led me to her minivan. Really, any woman who insists on driving a minivan shouldn't give me a look like that for suggesting Dillard's. I mean, don't women across this continent rail against the moment when they have to leave peppy or sporty behind and go for boxy and functional? My car was no prize, but it was no minivan.

We drove in silence for only minutes before pulling up to a beautiful home in the same neighborhood.

"In we go," announced Pam.

"Does this house have a shoe store?" I asked.

"No," again with the look, "this house has a stylist. My stylist."

Well that got me. Pam had a stylist? And here I thought her perfect style was all her own. You learn a new thing every day.

We marched up the steps and were met by Miriam, a beautiful if wan woman about my age. They greeted one another with an affectionate kiss on both cheeks, and then Pam introduced me.

"Miriam, I would like you to meet my sister, Sookie."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Sookie," said Miriam warmly. Her eyes smiled. I liked her already. "Did you bring your dresses and suits? I have lots to show you. And Pam, I made sure all of the heels were at least four and a half inches."

"Four and a half inches?" I choked. "Are you trying to kill my feet?"

"Sookie, my dear mongrel. Don't forget your amazing powers of regeneration and your vampire reflexes," Pam whispered. "You could chase down a werefox in point shoes if you wanted to. You have no excuse not to wear fuckhot shoes. No sister of mine is going to the Vampire Summit in flats."

I guess I couldn't argue with that. I decided to trust that Pam knew what she was talking about and open my mind to the world of sexy shoes.

We followed Miriam to a large dressing room, outfitted with shelves of shoes, recessed racks for clothing, a curtained change room, and everywhere else, mirrors. It was like something straight off of _Cribs_.

"Ok my dear. Let's start with the evening dresses. First up, the brown silk."

I went into the change room and slipped on the dress. I padded out in my bare feet.

"Lovely!" she said. I have just the thing. Vampires love Christian Louboutin – it's the red soles. Try these." She handed me a gorgeous pair of chocolate brown suede Mary Janes. "If it were spring or summer, blush suede would look fabulous with this dress, but alas… Still, these look edible!"

They did look pretty amazing. They were very high, and very sexy, but the Mary Jane strap gave them just the touch of prim that said 'Sookie'.

Miriam slipped over my head a longish copper chain hanging with an assortment of stones in different colors that made the dress color look even more rich, and gave the whole outfit a fun boho look that I don't think I could have put together myself.

I smiled at my reflection, "I love it!"

"Done. Ok. Next! Show me that cream one."

I exited the change room in my cream chiffon gown, and Miriam looked at me appraisingly.

"Eric chose this one," I said.

Pam and Miriam exchanged a look, which I didn't quite catch.

"You look beautiful in it," she replied. "I have just the thing." Miriam disappeared behind a door, and returned with a stunning pair of mesh mules. They were a shade darker than the dress, and would almost disappear on my feet. "These are vintage, and hand made by a designer my mother worked with at Twentieth Century Fox in the Fifties. If they fit you, then they were made to be worn with that dress."

I ogled the shoes. They. Were. Incredible. I slipped a foot in gingerly, and it fit like a glove, a very comfortable glove.

"Well, hello Cinderella," gushed Pam. She clapped her hands in glee, and I returned her excitement with a huge Sookie smile.

"Look at me, I'm pretty!" I exclaimed.

Miriam and Pam looked at me like I was cracked. Well, I had just never really felt that way. I'd felt average pretty, but not like this.

"Done," Miriam chimed. "Although I could look at you in that one all night."

Pam excused herself to make a phone call. I wondered who she needed to speak to.

"Okay, next! The fabled champagne dress. I hear another woman ripped it from your body in jealousy the last time you wore it and Eric bought you another?"

"I gave her the abridged version," Pam whispered as she came back in the room.

I couldn't get the dress on fast enough. I loved this dress. Loved, loved it.

"Oh my dear. Look at you. Yes. I can see why." Miriam went to the wall and took down a pair of black ankle booties that had an intricate lattice pattern that made them more of a sandal. "These are the latest by Dior," she raved, more at Pam than at me.

I wasn't so sure. I slipped my feet into them and regarded my reflection. Well, I had to admit, they looked like I should be at a premiere. But they were just not me. I couldn't pull these off, beautiful though they were.

Almost as if she had read my mind, Miriam smiled and said, "Let's find something you'll _really_ love." She returned with another pair of Louboutins, but this time, they were the classiest, hottest peep toe platform pumps. "Hyper Prive double platform, nude crepe satin, four and a half inchers – works of art," said Miriam. "Hyper Prive, meet Sookie. Sookie, meet your new girlfriends." She raised her eyebrows at me, and quirked her lip. Seriously, how could I not love these shoes?

I pronounced them perfect.

The evening went on like this, and before I knew it I had also acquired some Gucci platform heels in python to go with either my black or charcoal suit, and two pairs of booties, one peep toe, one not – after all it was December and we were going to Chicago. Just as we were wrapping up, Pam added a pair of black Lanvin calfskin ballerina flats.

"I thought I wouldn't need to recover from the shoes," I inquired.

"Oh you won't. But Eric likes when you look like a fairy, and I can practically see you flitting through the woods in these," she drawled, and then plunked a pair of Jimmy Choo buckled motorcycle boots down on the desk too. "And you'll need these to kick some ass, at some point, definitely. Hopefully Eric's."

Who would have thought I'd love shoe shopping this much. Pam and I returned to our car after hugs with Miriam, and made our way back home. _Home – wow_, yes it was my home.

"Pam, where does Miriam get all of those shoes?" I asked.

"She special orders them from Neiman Marcus. I sent her the specs on your dresses and she ordered a selection in advance. She always has a basic amount of stock. Whatever she doesn't sell they take back. It's the only way I shop."

As we pulled up the driveway I couldn't help but notice the other cars parked out in front.

"Our band of blood brothers," said Pam. "I was thinking of giving them a call, they saved me the trouble." Her fangs snicked down and she zipped up to the door, handily managing half of my shopping.

"Oh good, you are here," Eric motioned for us to take a seat. The tone of the room was very tense.

Pam took a seat beside Maria-Star, and Alcide ran his arm along the back of the couch behind the two of them. It was such a guy move I almost giggled. I perched on the arm of Eric's chair.

"So we are all ready then," said Eric. "Jake, keep your cool when you testify. Sophie Anne will be very worked up now that she knows you are alive and she cannot call you. We have to expect that some attempt will be made on your life before we even get in the door. You will stay at Compton's tonight. No one will expect you to be there. I have alerted him and his progeny. They are expecting you."

Bill was home? I searched my heart and found that I really didn't care.

"I will fly you there myself in the event that the roads are being watched," continued Eric. "Tomorrow morning Anubis will arrive to transport Bill and Jessica's coffins to Chicago."

Jake looked confused.

"You will have to rest with Jessica in her coffin."

Jake looked uncertain.

"Believe me. You won't mind, and neither will she," crooned Pam.

Jake looked intrigued.

I surveyed my young 'progeny.' He was having a typical teen male reaction to this news. _Jessica. Hmm._ There might be something there.

"OK team," said Colonel Flood. "See you in Chicago, nineteen hundred hours. Remember. We don't know each other well. Don't blow that cover."

Wow, subterfuge. This was scary business.

* * *

**A/N: Up next, our favorite characters arrive for their summit at the historic Palmer House Hilton in Chicago. ****As always, your reviews keep me typing. There are so many readers who I'd love to hear from - what are you enjoying, or not, about this story? Don't hesitate to tell me! : ) Cagey**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****Thank you to all of you for reading. You make this process so rewarding! In this chapter our characters are off the True Blood grid, making it harder to create a mental image without me giving you the details. Can you tell me how I did? Even if you don't, it's totally worth visiting www(dot)palmerhousehiltonhotel(dot)com and checking out the photo gallery. The Lobby, The Lobby Bar, The Penthouse Suite (esp. the bathroom!), and The Red Lacquer Room…all super gorgeous. **

**Thank you to my beta IWishIHadARiver as always – especially for keeping the characters true to canon, and for catching the continuity errors that cropped up during my rewrites of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I continue to not be the owner of Charlaine Harris' fine fictional works of art. I did, however, create Benoit Castille and Dahlia Brinks. **

* * *

_Previously…_

_Pam took a seat beside Maria-Star, and I perched on the arm of Eric's chair. _

"_So we are all ready then," said Eric. "Jake, keep your cool when you testify. Sophie Anne will be very worked up now that she knows you are alive and she cannot call you. We have to expect that some attempt will be made on your life before we even get in the door. You will stay at Compton's tonight. No one will expect you to be there. I have alerted him and his progeny. They are expecting you. I will fly you there myself in the event that the roads are being watched. Tomorrow morning Anubis will arrive to transport Bill and Jessica's coffins to Chicago."_

_Jake looked confused._

"_You will have to rest with Jessica in her coffin."_

_Jake looked nervous._

"_Believe me. You won't mind, and neither will she," crooned Pam._

_Jake looked intrigued like the teenage boy he was. _

"_OK team," said Colonel Flood. "See you in Chicago, nineteen hundred hours. Remember. We don't know each other well. Don't blow that cover."_

_Wow, subterfuge. This was scary business. _

**Chapter 18**

I finally understood why Chicago was known for its architecture. One work of art after another streamed by my window as the airport limousine made its way through the windy city. I had never traveled in a limo before. It was the long kind, which I had always wanted to ride in. Unfortunately, it was only long to accommodate Eric's travel coffin, so it didn't entirely count, but I felt special anyway.

The car turned onto Monroe Street and as we rounded the corner I caught my first glimpse of The Palmer House Hilton. I admired the stately sandstone colored building before it hit me that I really needed to get myself organized. I quickly slipped my camera and cherry Chapstick back in my purse, triple-guessed my tip for the driver before finally rounding up by another few dollars, and grabbed my carry-on. I made to open the door but the handle slid out of my fingers as a bellhop opened it for me. He even offered his hand to assist me in exiting the vehicle, on top of taking my carry-on. I was quite surprised at the formality, but it was very nice. I wondered if this was what celebrities felt like.

I stopped for a moment and let myself be swallowed up by the busy hubbub of the big city – the noises, the rush, the tall buildings, the bite in the air and the way it smelled so alien. It was exciting, but in the way that pushes your comfort zone. I was a long way from home.

The other bellhops at the door removed Eric and our luggage from the limo as I walked into a lobby that looked like a palace. My breath caught in my throat. I had never seen anything like it. The ceilings were gold, with sparkling crystal chandeliers dripping from them, softly lighting marble walls that somehow incorporated not only murals but also multiple flat screen TVs as if they had been there since it opened; in one word – amazing.

I wished I had Eric to lead me to the front desk, because my head was swiveling around so much trying to take it all in that I was at risk of tripping, vampire reflexes or no. I made it there in one piece and was greeted by a lovely young woman who told me everything we needed to know about our room.

Several years ago the hotel had been completely renovated to accommodate vampires, all with minimal damage to its original fixtures. How they had managed to incorporate so much new technology without destroying the marble, plaster and luxury finishes was a modern miracle. I was assured that not only the rooms but also the entire hotel sported the latest in UV-proof window technology, with backup metal shutters, if we so desired. I suppose you never could be too careful with FOTS terrorists all around.

"Are all of the hotels doin' this?" I asked. "It must be so expensive."

"No," answered the desk clerk. "At least, none of the historic hotels. We received a sizeable donation from the American Vampire League because of our history as the country's first fireproof hotel."

Vampires and fire do not mix.

As the bellhop led me to the elevator I scanned the lobby. There was an elderly couple sitting in comfortable silence enjoying the newspaper. A group of guests entered with their hands full of boutique shopping bags. Hotel staff bustled efficiently in an unnoticeable way. Everything was what you would expect to see. But something caught my eye. At the marble topped Lobby Bar, in a relaxed slouch on a dark wood and cream leather bar chair, sat the real life version of Mr. Clean, with a better tan. I wouldn't have noticed him if his posture hadn't seemed contrived. He was far too alert for the way he was sitting. His eyes trained on mine in an unnerving way, and he winked. This was one of those moments when I really wished I were standing beside Eric. There was nothing quite like the sight of my tall, blonde and dead to make another guy feel the shrinkage. A wink? What a turnoff. Did guys think that stuff actually worked? I pondered the fact that I found my Eric's wink very sexy, and despite the obvious fact that I wanted to climb him like a tree about one hundred percent of the time, I thought it was because he always combined his wink with a little humor, a little heat, and a little fang. Now, gentlemen, _that's_ how you wink at a girl.

I had plenty of experience dealing with this kind of guy at Merlotte's. I let my eyes lose their focus as if I hadn't really made eye contact and cast them around the lobby bar like a tourist continuing to enjoy the view.

The bellhop led me to the elevators, and we went up until I didn't think it would be possible to go any higher.

Our room was, just like the lady at the desk had said, 'beautifully appointed'. Eric had booked the penthouse suite, and it was like nothing I had ever seen. It was all earth tones and dark wood, the furniture plush and inviting, the décor decadent but tasteful.

I wandered through the space, mentally redecorating my shabby farmhouse. I wanted to bounce on the pillow-soft king size bed, or maybe climb right into the whirlpool tub in the master bathroom. The room took my breath away. It was white marble and lit with a multitude of twinkling candles. Groupings of tall slender vases surrounded the tub. They were filled with vine-like branches dotted with delicate white flowers and capped with candles. It looked like a room straight out of Niall's estate in Faery. To top it off, there was a gold satin slipper chair right beside the tub. Gran always said she wanted a slipper chair – if she could only see me now. I wished I could share this with her. I wished I could share this with Eric too. I bounced around, exploring, imagining him regarding me with an amused expression, but I would be too busy to stop and enjoy it. There was even a separate dining room, an office, and a very comfortable living room. I felt like a kid at Disneyland.

The vampire handlers arrived with Eric. I accompanied them into the master bedroom where they wheeled the travel coffin into place along the wall beside the bed. I tipped them, saw them out, and then returned to give the coffin a pat before continuing with my self-guided tour of our accommodations.

I wasn't entirely on a vampire schedule yet, and the few daylight hours I spent alone I filled in my usual way with reading, or tanning, or cooking – the regular stuff. Being here was a treat because it gave me so many new things to do. I perused the hotel information in the thick leather bound books on the desk.

The hotel was one hundred and thirty one years old, about as old as my farmhouse, but it had fared much better over the years. It seemed that the first Palmer House had the bad luck of burning during the Chicago fire only thirteen days after it opened. I hoped I'd never have a fire. The owner Potter Palmer had such pluck that he immediately built a second hotel across the street – this one fireproof. I felt a long way from Bon Temps.

I took a soda from the bar fridge and I flicked through the pages some more until I came to the room service menu, which, like the Hotel Camilla offered a selection of human and vampire food, both live and synthetic. I ran my eyes down the offerings, my mouth watering at the descriptions. Much as I had that new vampire urge, I was definitely going to stick to the human food, I mean the food for humans.

"Two racks of ribs, a double order of mashed potatoes, hold the garlic, a French onion soup, a fruit salad, a garden salad…hmmm…can you do a side of green beans? I would also like an order of molten chocolate cake. Oh, and a large carafe of coffee with cream and sugar…and…ah…some apple pie, and…" I was contemplating another main, but I supposed I could order more if I was still hungry. I didn't want to waste money. "..and that will be all," I concluded.

"Very well Madam. And how many diners should we set the table service for?"

_How many diners?_ "Uh, just one."

"Your fiancé is a big eater Madam. And may I note that you have risen early, is the light tight accommodation to your expectations?"

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, excuse me Madam, my roster says that your room contains one vampire and one human, I do not mean to pry, I was merely ensuring your comfort with your light tight accommodations."

"Yes, they are wonderful, thank you. And the shutters work perfectly. You can send the food right up."

"Oh yes. I see you are in the Penthouse Honeymoon Suite. I will have it sent right up."

_The Honeymoon Suite? _ I choked on my Dr. Pepper.

I tried to distract myself by picking up the Chicago Tribune and hefted it in my hand. It was so much thicker than the Shreveport Times. As I was paging through the paper I saw a notice for a tour called _Haunted Chicago_. It was a nighttime walking tour of Chicago's most famous haunted buildings, and The Palmer House Hilton was first on the list. Well, if I wasn't scared of vampires, I wasn't going to be scared of ghosts. Maybe this was a fun outing Eric and I could enjoy together.

A knock sounded at the door and I looked through the peephole to check that it was truly room service before I answered. It was, in fact, three room service carts, and they wheeled it all into the dining room, and began setting the table.

"Madam, we were informed that this is to be table service for one, however I'm sure that was an error. How many places would you like us to set?"

_Oh, __c'mon, again?_ I could lie and say two or even three to avoid embarrassment. Or I could say one and raise suspicion as to why a human girl might have such an enormous appetite, because it was clear I was the only person awake in here. Hmm. What to do.

I turned on my down home charm, and answered, "Oh, pshaw, I'm not fancy. Why don't y'all just leave that stuff here and I'll take care of settin' it all up? I like to keep myself busy."

Not a peep. Good. The faster they left, the faster I could dig in. Eric and I had agreed before we arrived that it would be unwise to feed from each other while we were here. We couldn't risk weakening each other even a little if there was the chance this summit would become dangerous. And although my teeth ran out around humans any time I was hungry and not in control of myself, I still hadn't gotten my head around feeding from anyone other than him, and Tru Blood was like Ensure for vampires. You know when you look at the can and you see this delicious creamy looking chocolate milkshake, but then you drink it and it's only kinda like that and it can't hide the fact that it's vitamins in a can, well, that's Tru Blood. In other words, not cuttin' it. I was famished and I knew I'd have to pack a lot away to fuel myself though the night.

I loaded up two plates and took them to the sofa, where I sank down, a plate on my lap, the other on the coffee table, and indulged. Holy mother of god this was good food. I didn't know if I had ever had such good food. I moaned and groaned my way through my meal with abandon until I felt another presence in the room, and he was very entertained.

"I thought you started without me, Lover. Either that or there was another man in here who I was going to have to tear limb from limb."

I giggled, and jumped up to kiss my rumply lion.

Eric eyed me expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

"Eric, this is like a Hollywood Hills mansion or somethin'. It's amazing! I can't believe you got us a room like this!" I gushed.

He swooped me up in his arms and spun me around. "Anything for my lady."

_Awww._I turned serious and pulled back from Eric so I could look up at him.

"Lover, is something the matter?"

"No, Eric, not at all. Did you know this was the honeymoon suite?"

Eric hesitated a moment and then said, "Yes."

I stood there staring at him until he felt compelled to continue.

"This is the room that Sophie Anne would have chosen. Given her predicament, I decided to scoop it out from under her. It gave me great pleasure."

_Ahh. Okey dokey._

Something else occurred to me. "What about the other monarchs? Wouldn't they get first dibs on a room like this?"

"The Authority is pleased at the prospect that our revelations may bring Sophie Anne's tyrannical reign to an end. Let us just say that there are many luxury suites here, and no one would begrudge us this one, though it is the best."

_Hmm._ "Eric, I thought the Authority didn't know about our role in all of this. Wasn't that supposed to be a secret for now?"

Eric pursed his lips and started examining his phone as if he were deep in thought. I couldn't help but feel that something was up, but I wasn't going to press it.

"We are due to meet with our team in twenty minutes. Do you wish to change Sookie? Or…freshen…up?" The expression sounded foreign and tentative on his lips.

"Yes, I'd love to just wash my face and change into a nicer top. I'll be quick." I had wisely placed the shirt I wished to wear to the meeting on the top of the stack in my suitcase, so I didn't need to rifle through everything. I grabbed my toiletries and headed to our own personal faery spa. As I was getting ready I lamented that my grooming paraphernalia out on the counter kinda spoiled the effect of the room. I resolved to pack it all away again when I was done. Fresh faced and ready for the evening, I exited the bathroom to my vampire's waiting hand and we made our way out the door.

"Where are we meetin'?' I asked.

"In Compton's room," he hissed. "It was the only way to not expose our…ward."

I caught his drift and nodded.

Compton's room. Again. I didn't care. Not one teeny bit.

Eric rapped on the door and it was opened by none other than my least favorite pasty vampire. Ugh. How did I ever kiss that?

Bill's eyes were like cold hard steel. He looked at me with an expression of jealousy so pure and strong it was indistinguishable from hate, before reining it in and remembering his manners. I saw his nose twitch as he tried to enjoy my scent, and his brow furrow slightly as he picked up nothing.

Masking my scent was becoming much easier, and I would certainly have to make use of it at this summit. We really had no idea what to do about me. I smiled internally. Eric found some way every day to repeat his favorite phrase, 'what a lot of trouble you are, Sookie,' and I had a feeling he was right.

I decided to do myself the favor of dipping into Bill's head for a moment. It didn't matter a whit to me what he really thought of me now, or of me with Eric, but it never hurt to know someone's true character, especially when so much was on the line.

I opened up my mind and reached out with a tendril, only to be assaulted by vivid images of our first coupling. His memory of it was far more violent than the reality, all emotion missing other than a feeling of overwhelming possession.

"_She let me take her first,"_ he was saying to himself. But he wasn't thinking anything really evil, just full-of-himself guy stuff. I resolved to remember to listen in again from time to time to make sure he wasn't going to go all Bond Villain on us.

"Sookie. Eric. Please do come in," he tried to do his best southern gentleman impersonation, but I was no longer fooled.

I smiled, not allowing him to faze me in the least. Eric nodded at Bill, and we entered. It didn't escape my notice that Eric kept his hand firmly on the small of my back. It was a gentle yet intimate gesture of possession that could not be mistaken, and it stood in sharp contrast to Bill's raging thoughts.

I scanned the room. It was a lovely single room with two queen size beds and a couch and a love seat set on either side of a coffee table, with a single chair at each end. Everyone was there except Pam. Colonel Flood, Alcide and Maria-Star occupied the couch, while Jake and Jessica sat on the love seat – very close to one another actually – both looking like they had just eaten canaries. _Hmm. I thought so._

Bill took one of the final two seats. It was a small thing, but impertinent and definitely an insult aimed at Eric. It was only a hotel, but as our host he should have offered the two seats to us. Eric leveled him with a look and sat in the remaining seat. Before I had a chance to figure that one out, he gripped my hips and pulled me firmly into his lap. He followed that up with the sweetest of kisses to my cheek and a loving expression that I couldn't help but return.

Bill let out a low growl.

'_Eric. Not necessary.' _I sent to him.

"_I know that you did not mind that, Lover. I can feel it through the bond_," he thought.

"_You're right," _I conceded. _"A part of me that Gran wouldn't approve of enjoyed that dig, but we're better than that. Promise me that's the end of it."_

"_I cannot, Lover. But I can promise that I will think before I act. And I will not embarrass you."_

I knew that was the best I could hope for. For Eric it was conceding a lot. I wanted to acknowledge that by not choosing this moment to go all 'Sookie' on him. _"Deal."_

There was a knock at the door. Bill nodded at Jessica and she jumped up to answer it as if she had been shocked. He was such an awful maker. I hoped he would release her soon.

Pam entered in typical Pam fashion, fabulous in clothing somewhere between sexy vamp and lady-who-lunches socialite. She cocked an eyebrow and rested a hand on her hip while she surveyed the room. "OK boys, I can practically _see_ the testosterone in here. Don't forget we have work to do. You can compare penis sizes later." She smirked. "No, wait. That's not necessary. Sookie already told me that Eric is hung like a stallion compared to Bill."

_Oh, sweet Jesus. _

I elected to sigh and ignore. Eric smirked. Bill looked enraged. Everyone else appeared to be trying to do math in their heads.

"Oh for God's sake," Pam huffed. "Everyone knows Eric is enormous. It's practically vampire legend. We're all friends here. Now let's get on with it."

That woman had absolutely no shame.

"Now Pam, that's enough. Everyone will want some," Eric deadpanned. He deposited me in the chair and rose, signaling the start of business. "Colonel Flood, anything to report?"

"Yes, we have full representation from the American Were and Shifter Association. One member from each area, as well as representatives of each community or pack afflicted by the V conspiracy: the three of us from the Long Tooth Pack, as we were all directly involved in the capture of Jake and the eradication of the conspirators; Calvin Norris from the Werepanthers of Hotshot; and Benoit Castille from the Cache-Cache Pack of Monroe."

"I am glad that the AWSA was able to send so much representation," said Eric. "It is encouraging that they will take the issue of V abuse seriously."

"Our PR representative Dahlia Brinks rivals Nan Flanagan in single-minded determination. Not many want the reveal to be derailed, but no one will step out of line if she has anything to say about it."

Pam nodded in appreciation. There would be no shortage of strong women here. That would help to balance out the high level of aggression that seemed to accompany supe males when they were in close proximity.

"The Oracle is here," said Pam. "I saw Britlingens posted outside her door. She is on the same floor as me."

"Are you sure it was her?" I asked. I was so curious to meet this woman.

"You can't really mistake a voice that was well over one hundred years old before it was turned. Besides, Ludwig was being let in when I passed. They are old friends."

"Dr. Ludwig is here?" I asked.

"She always attends supe functions. Let us just say that there tend to be…injuries," explained Eric.

Oh. Gotcha.

"So. Meetings start tonight at nine o'clock sharp," said Eric. "The trials will be first."

"First?" squawked Jake.

"Yes, first. Less time to plan assassinations," said Pam.

Jake looked paler, if that was even possible.

Eric continued. "Submissions will be made in front of attendees first, with each side to plead their case. The Oracle will adjudicate. This issue is the biggest and first on the docket. Smaller crimes will be dealt with afterward."

Colonel Flood leaned forward and addressed Jake. "Son, all you need do is tell the truth."

Jake took in an unnecessary calming breath and let it out slowly. Jessica squeezed his hand and he looked at her. Her eyes were smiling at him. It was lovely.

He nodded. "Get me down there safely and I'll put the Queen's head on the chopping block," he said with conviction.

Colonel Flood addressed the rest of the group. "Are we all prepared to testify? Now that the Queen has been formally charged, we have nothing to hide but Sookie's nature. It is known that you are a telepath," he nodded at me. "You can admit to the information you gained in that manner of course. Your kills are another matter. Who will claim them?

Pam and Eric nodded. "It would be best to say that I took out the refrigerator, as Sookie has dubbed him," said Eric.

Pam gave him a pissy look.

"Do not start with me Pam. There could be repercussions. I will bear them," he ordered.

"OK team," said Colonel Flood, snapping us back on track. We know an assassination attempt is highly likely. Sophie Anne cannot be trusted. Even in custody she could arrange it. We need to be all eyes. Alcide, Maria-Star and I checked out The Red Lacquer Room today when we arrived and the Events Coordinator gave us the attendees list," he handed copies to all of us, "but there are no seating assignments. The room is set classroom style for about 150 in three sections of about twelve rows, four seats across. There will be one of us in each section. It might look odd that we are not sitting together, but Alcide and Maria-Star are going to feign a tiff in the registration line so they can sit apart. An assassin would have to be very good to get by us. We know how weres move, we know how they smell when something is not right, and we know how to read them. I'm confident we could take someone down before they could get to Jake.

"Eric have you, Sookie and Pam considered your strategy?

"Yes, Colonel," Eric replied. I had Bobby inquire about the room set-up as well. Pam will sit to the far left at the back, and Bill and Jessica will sit to the far right, slightly ahead. Sookie will sit with me in direct line with the oracle and the accused and those testifying.

I popped a question mark into Eric's head and he answered me with no one the wiser. As the Queen's former procurer, Bill was not to be trusted, even if he was not suspected. If Pam was the farthest back, she could watch him, and her section. I was to inform Jessica in my quiet way that she would have to be the eyes. Knowing how much she hated Bill, I knew we'd have a willing accomplice.

"_Jess, don't react. Stay still. This is Sookie. No one else can hear me but you. We don't know if we can trust Bill. You will have to be our eyes__, and watch him too. Blink twice at me if you agree."_

Big, blue eyes blinked twice.

"Why do you wish to sit near the front, Eric? Shouldn't you take a position where you can survey the crowd? How can that be effective?" Bill was sneering. He thought he was being smart, but he was really just being a smart-ass.

"I want to sit as close as possible to Jake's lawyer in the event I need to speak with him. Cataliades is acting for Sophie Anne of course. It's a shame. He's an honorable man with a duty to a dishonorable woman. Jake, are you happy with your lawyer?" I loved how Eric answered and went right on with his day, taking the bite out of Bill's insinuation.

"Sookie," continued Eric. "Your job will be to scan the minds in the room. If you detect anything, don't worry about drawing attention to yourself. Just act."

I nodded soberly.

"We're due at twenty-one hundred hours in the Red Lacquer Room. That means we reconvene here to escort Jake at twenty forty-five. Flank formation. Agreed?"

"It will signal to everyone that we have some involvement with each other, but I see no other way to get him down there safely," agreed Eric.

The butterflies chose that moment to let loose in my stomach. Why did I have the feeling that everything was about to go very wrong?

* * *

**A/N: I've Beta'd the first two chapters of ReannaCullen's first fic and I have to say I love her idea****, and how she captures the voice of her characters. You should check it out! I think she'll be posting it this week some time. It was a short-term gig until she finds a permanent Beta because I have too much in the hopper. I'm on deck to Beta my sister's new fic, coming soon in the Kim Harrison/Hollows category, and I have so many fic ideas of my own that are screaming at me (along with my children) that I just don't have enough time in my week. If you're interested in taking on some Beta work, please contact Reanna. While you're at it, check out the banner she made for me. The link is on my profile. It's PERFECT!**

**Other than having stayed at The Palmer House Hilton, and haunted its website this past week**** www(dot)palmerhousehiltonhotel(dot)com**** , I learned some historical details that I used in this chapter from the enlightening article by ****Amy Florence Fischbach, ****Powering' the Palmer House, ****_EC&M, _****Sep 1, 2002, _ceenews(dot)com._**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so excited at how enthusiastic you have all been about the twists and turns of this tale. I'm working hard to make sure this all wraps up with a bang. **

**Many thanks as always to my Beta, IWishIHadARiver, for her help with this chapter!**

**The great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have the rights to these characters.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_We're due at twenty-one hundred hours in the Red Lacquer Room. That means we reconvene here to escort Jake at twenty forty-five. Flank formation. Agreed?"_

"_It will signal to everyone that we have some involvement with each other, but I see no other way to get him down there safely," agreed Eric._

_The butterflies chose that moment to let loose in my stomach. Why did I have the feeling that everything was about to go very wrong?_

**Chapter 19**

As we made our way up in the elevator, things got a little out of hand. It all started in the hallway with some very pointed questions about my conversation with Pam regarding Eric and stallions, and then devolved from there.

Eric's cool tongue was buried in my cleavage, while points south were buried in another kind of cleavage. My legs gripped his waist and my head thumped against the mirrored wall as our coupling went from zero to sixty in about two seconds flat.

The ding of the elevator invaded the primal haze we were lost in and turned me from a lusty vampire back into a shy southern woman of morals before the sound even stopped resonating. Eric grasped at me, trying not to let me go as I used my vampire speed to get my feet on the floor and right my panties and top before anyone could enter. I smoothed my hair, and tried to look suitably bored, despite the fact that my heart was hammering faster than a jackrabbit.

Pam slid into the elevator with an amused fangy grin and a wink. "Why, Sookie, you look all flushed and tousled…almost like you've been out riding. A stallion perhaps?"

Eric sighed.

"Pam," I huffed. I was so relieved we hadn't been busted by another guest, but I still had a few questions. "We just left you on the 6th floor. Why are you getting on the elevator on the 9th floor?"

"It is a game of Pam's," said Eric. "Really, Pam. I am older than you and even I am over the thrill of the elevator."

"Oh you're no fun. I came to make sure that we're all on the same page about not trusting Compton. Did you notice he was wearing the cufflinks that are the symbol of his nest in New Orleans?"

"I did not, in fact, notice that." Eric sounded concerned. His face was pensive, serious.

"Maybe he just needed the cufflinks and those are some he likes?" I suggested. I was no fan of Bill, but they were only cufflinks.

"We are vampires. Symbols have meaning for us. They signify allegiance," said Eric.

"Is this that nest where he lived with Liam and Malcolm and Diane?" I shuddered. The night I met Bill's old nest-mates was not one I would relive willingly. I was glad they had all been burned, as awful as that would have been for them. I'd never been happier to have rednecks at Merlotte's.

"The same," said Eric. He inclined his head towards Pam. "No, I was not about to trust Compton, but neither has he done anything specific to warrant detaining him. His attack on me last summer was Sookie-related, and nothing I would not have done in his place. His attack on the Queen, however, makes his motives and allegiance more ambiguous. Sophie Anne did not punish him for it beyond sending him away for several months. I admit that I have not figured him out. We have to consider him a wildcard. Sookie has arranged for Jessica to be our eyes. She will watch the crowd and him."

"Good," she said. Pam kissed us both lightly on the cheek and made a shooing motion with her hand. "Now go get a room."

The door slid open and Eric and I entered our suite in a far more somber mood than we had entered the elevator.

"Sookie, we should change quickly. I would like to go and request an audience with the Oracle," said Eric. He was worried, and when Eric was worried…well, let's just say that my heart was back to hammering like a jackrabbit for a different reason.

I shimmied into the charcoal pencil skirt and a simple black, sleeveless top, tucking it in at the waist. I slipped the jacket on overtop, buttoning it up except for the final one, which didn't have a chance of doing up over my ample chest. Couture was obviously not designed for girls with my 'natural bounty,' as Eric loved to call it. I twisted my hair into a simple chignon and secured it with a long clip that looked more like a weapon than a hair accessory. I decided to go for the black peep toe Louboutins. Sweet baby Jesus they were high, but nothing the new me couldn't handle. I walked out of the room and Eric whistled at me like I was walking past a construction site. It was such a human gesture, but I almost wasn't surprised because he seemed more human to me all the time.

It was hard to enjoy feeling pretty though. Worry was starting to twinge in my belly.

Eric could read me like a book. He placed one hand on my shoulder and used the thumb of his other to gently coax my bottom lip out from between my nibbling teeth. "Lover, we have faced worse than this and we will again. Have faith in your abilities. Have faith in your friends – but only those who you really know to be true."

I looked at Eric. "You sound like my father," I said, remembering a similar talk when I was a kid discovering for the first time how cruel my classmates could be.

"No. I sound like _my_ father," said Eric. "All these years…" He shook his head in astonishment. "It has been such a long time since I have been able to recall his voice, and now I can. I think it is you, Sookie. I think you make me remember myself."

The moment the elevator door opened at our destination, Eric grabbed my hand, instructing me not to move. He held the door open with his hand and addressed the hallway in a low voice, "Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse request to see the Oracle."

"Step out of the elevator," said an equally low voice.

Eric stepped out first and turned in a circle with his hands up in the 'I surrender' position. He nodded, reached in for my hand, and drew me to him.

"She is fine," said one of the two warrior women guarding the door.

I gave them a friendly smile. So these women were Britlingens. Eric had entertained me with stories of the supernatural world most nights as we cuddled, and I had been fascinated by the idea of the female inter-dimensional bodyguards. They appeared to be twins and were decked out in futuristic armor that a Hollywood wardrobe department would kill for.

One of the women rapped on the door smartly, and it soon swung open to reveal Dr. Ludwig.

"Hello, dear." She brought her hands together as if she were about to clap them in joy. I was happy to see her too.

"Hello, Helen," I said, embracing her warmly.

"Helen?" I heard Eric whisper under his breath.

"You didn't happen to bring any of your famous pie with you, did you?"

"I'm afraid not," I chuckled. "We'll have to make another coffee date when we get home. I'm living at Eric's now, so it should be easier for us to get together."

"Very nice," she said. "And things are well?" She looked me over quickly.

"Very well…better than well. I'm ravenous all the time, but so is Jake. It must be a hybrid thing."

"Hmm," she said, but not in a bad way.

"We are here to request an audience with the Oracle," said Eric.

"I have been expecting you," said a voice that had more in common with gravel than vocal chords.

My eyes went a little wide, and Dr. Ludwig gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I have been looking forward to the two of you meeting," she said.

I knew it probably had to do with my heritage, but even so, I couldn't fathom why. Dr. Ludwig led me by the hand into a beautiful suite towards a crooked and wizened old woman who was so lined and twisted that she looked more like an old tree, a tree with stories to tell about all of the people who had passed beneath its branches.

"Helen, bring her to me." Her cloudy, unseeing eyes still managed to look sharp as she held out her claw-like hands and beckoned.

I stepped forward and slipped my hands into hers. They were surprisingly soft, and though they had the coolness of a vampire, the sense I had from her was one of warmth. I liked her. I could feel it in my gut. This woman was good.

Out of a habit I had developed from childhood when meeting strangers for the first time, I touched her mind with mine, and was almost upended as I felt like I had stepped onto an out-of-control carousel. Images careened past my inner eye faster than I could make sense of them. Just as abruptly, a haze descended, clouding her mind from view. She chuckled. "No, my young fate. I must keep my mind closed. No one should see the future.

Oh my, she really was an honest to goodness seer. "I'm so sorry," I grimaced. "It's an old habit," I explained.

"I know," she said. No more explanation appeared necessary, and she was clearly not fazed in the least. Well, I guess she really had seen everything.

The Oracle continued to hold my hands. Her eyes closed and she looked lost for several moments. Was she reading my future? What was she seeing there? I kept waiting for an expression that would reveal the tragic end I kept expecting to come to at the hands of the supernatural community. But I saw nothing – a good poker face? I hoped not.

The Oracle sighed. It was a deep and satisfied sound. "You were right, Helen. She really is the very best of Clotho."

Eric looked as proud as a new papa.

Still not really being sure exactly what that meant, I curtsied a little and smiled. "I'm still gettin' used to all this," I half apologized. "I was just a waitress," I added.

"No, more of a mediator, dear," she said. The Oracle turned to address Dr. Ludwig, "And is she drawing to her?"

"In every way. Yes. In addition to the obvious physical manifestations of the phenomenon, supernatural creatures also seem to find her, like a magnet. The area has a high number of supernaturals now, they have been building since the time of her grandmother Adele."

"Ah, the one you mated to the fairy," remarked the Oracle.

Now I had to interject. "Excuse me?" There were about a million things I wanted to say, but in their effort to all get out of my mouth at the same time, I was log jammed, and that was the most brilliant question I could utter.

"Yes, Sookie," Dr. Ludwig took my left hand from the Oracle. I was now connected to the both of them. "Your grandmother's physician contacted me. She was unable to conceive with your grandfather. The doctor was a supernatural and he detected the otherness in her but could not identify it. He asked me to visit her, and when I did, I knew immediately that she was kin. I also knew that her line had to continue. I did what I thought needed to be done. I contacted Fintan. He was partial to humans and I knew a fairy would be the best genetic match for her, and would perhaps impart some extra powers that would gift her offspring with protection from the children of Atropos."

"I sure appreciate you tellin' me about this Helen."

This was all very unreal, as if at any moment I would be given a magic ring and told to take a quest to defend the world from evil.

The sound of gravel shook me from my train of thought. "Her natures are in perfect balance. Human, fae, vampire, and moirae. They communicate with each other beautifully, each bringing out the best in the other, and controlling the worst. She is truly remarkable."

It's hard to mind being spoken about like you're not there when people are saying such nice things about you.

"Wilted flowers blossom around her," chuckled Dr. Ludwig. "She made this one here want to be a better man – literally."

I spun my head to look at Eric, expecting him to react in an Eric-like fashion.

His face was calm. He stepped forward and joined me at my right side. "She speaks the truth, Ancient Pythoness. My humanity was taken from me a thousand years ago. You know what that is like. I feel more human now than I have in that thousand years. I am remembering. I am feeling. I am loving." He brought the burning blue of his eyes to linger on mine before turning them back to the Oracle. "She is sunlight."

"So you have felt it then." It was more a statement than a question. "And you, Eric, are her moon."

This was deep.

Dr. Ludwig released my left hand and gave it to the Oracle, who placed my right hand in Eric's, taking his remaining hand in hers. I had an innate sense that we were joined in a way that went beyond the simple act of holding hands. She looked at me kindly. "You were meant to walk the world with this one," she said.

Eric's eyes brimmed with red tears, and my heart swelled in my chest. I swallowed hard. We were fated. It was true. Knowing now for sure, and looking back at the tortured way in which we had come together, made my knowledge of the forces at work that much more overwhelming. But I was happier than I had ever been.

Eric dropped down on his knees. He grasped the Oracle's hand with both of his huge ones.

"Will I ever be doomed to walk alone again?" He whispered.

"I will not tell you your future, Eric. It does not offer the freedom from worry that one would expect. Knowing what is to come presses down on one. The state of living with the unknown is life's greatest gift. It is the gift of potential – something that you and your fated have a great deal of."

Eric nodded his head in acknowledgement, and rose.

The Oracle continued. "Now I must speak with Sookie alone. There are things she must know."

Eric hesitated and then bowed at the Oracle before taking his leave. "I will be in the hallway, Sookie."

"Please. Sit by me." The elderly woman gestured to a chair to the side of her.

"I feel a little overwhelmed," I admitted, gingerly settling into the chair.

"There is no need, my dear. This is as things should be now. You have already performed one of the most important roles you were fated for."

"What? I mean, pardon me? Ma'am." I looked at her, astonished.

"Your man. Eric. He was destined to become one of the most destructive children of Atropos. The death of his maker was a snapped thread that threatened to unleash a wave of great unrest. Eric might have succumbed to his most base and cruel instincts. It was your destiny to take his heart out of darkness. Your nature has brought his human sensibilities back to life. They now reside alongside his vampire impulses, bringing balance to his being."

"It's all about balance, isn't it? All of this?" I asked.

"Yes. Nature was designed to be in harmony, all aspects balancing each other to create a perfect whole. The Fates began this process, but they fell in love with the world, and could not bear to leave it. They bore children of every race. The destructive Atropos knew no limits, nor do her offspring. The world fell out of balance and with each century the chaos increases. The healers do all they can to stem the tide of destruction, and through each century we wait for those rare children of Clotho, the most gifted ones, who can bring some of that balance back."

"Like a bigger version of what Eric and I have achieved?"

"Exactly. You and Eric are in perfect balance, each complementing the other, bringing out the best in each other. You encourage growth where it is needed, and calm what needs to be calmed. But you also have a greater destiny, Sookie." She smiled at me when my teeth gnawing on my lip betrayed me. "You will achieve it. It will come naturally to you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"All will be revealed in time."

Why did I think that would be sooner rather than later?

* * *

**A/N: We're down to 3 chapters left! Two of them have been written, so I just have to get that final one down on paper and we'll be all done. The next 3 posts should happen fairly quickly. **

**What did you think of their meeting with the Oracle? I'd love to know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am delighted to see every single alert and favorite that pops up in my inbox, and savor every review. I feel so lucky to have you all enjoying this ride with me. **

**I would like to thank my Beta for taking on so many more chapters than usual during this particularly fertile writing week. I was on a roll! Thank you IWishIHadARiver!**

**I do not own these characters.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Exactly. You and Eric are in perfect balance, each complementing the other, bringing out the best in each other. You encourage growth where it is needed, and calm what needs to be calmed. But you also have a greater destiny, Sookie." She smiled at me when my teeth gnawing on my lip betrayed me. "You will achieve it. It will come naturally to you."_

_"What is it?" I asked. _

"_All will be revealed in time."_

_Why did I think that would be sooner rather than later?_

**Chapter 20**

We stepped past Jessica into the room and saw that we were the last to arrive.

"All present and accounted for," barked Colonel Flood. "You all have your orders. Assume flank formation and prepare to move out."

Almost as a single unit, the members of our gang, which now clearly included Jessica, rose and fell into place. Bill stuck out like a sore thumb, slouched in a chair with a very unmanly sulk on his face. He got up and stood where he ought, but he was making his lack of enthusiasm very clear.

An unexpected rap on the door sent a shot of adrenaline zinging through me, and it was amplified by Eric's own reaction shooting through our bond. Throughout the room, muscles tensed, eyes narrowed, and the close air filled with the scent of fight or flight. No one was breathing – not even the weres.

A stray thought flickered through my head as I took in our ragtag mixed race group, united by a common goal and more – affection, lust and even love. This was unusual, unprecedented. Had I done this?

With a belligerent cock of his head, Bill sent Jessica to look through the peephole.

Now see, that just made me sick, making her take his risk for him. Honestly, I couldn't believe I ever thought I knew this man.

Eric was at the far end of the room, but he attempted to round her before she could reach the peephole. Unfortunately, she was already too close. The second her eye brushed the hole, he grabbed her gently but swiftly and pulled her to the far side of him against the wall.

"It's a woman – a big woman," she whispered. "She is wearing some kind of armor."

"A Britlingen," said a chorus of whispers.

"Let me see," said Bill, striding to the door and unceremoniously tugging Jessica away from Eric's side, causing her to stumble back into the room.

Bill spied the Britlingen for himself, and satisfied, opened the door with gentlemanly flourish.

The woman on the other side registered nothing whatsoever. "The Oracle sent me to accompany you to the trial."

Eric stepped forward and bowed ever so slightly. "That is most gracious of the Oracle," he said.

"Not you, and not her," the Britlingen pointed from Eric to me. "You two are to go back. I will guard the remainder."

Eric and I just stared at her in confusion and she turned to look at us, once again completely expressionless. When we didn't budge, she added, "I will go over the details with this group. I will require thirty minutes for preparation. You are to return to the Oracle directly and accompany her to the trial."

Bill's head whipped in our direction and he was attempting to control some very strong feelings. Could we be in danger from Bill? I dipped into his head and prepared for the worst. He had no coherent thoughts. His brain was a seething pool of anger. I sifted through the emotion and found its roots in frustration at being drawn into a situation not of his making. His anger was also deeply tied to loss, and to duty. Boy, the loss part I got, but he sure was worked up about having to help protect Jake. I knew we were in danger, but on the scale of things, we'd been here before. His emotional reaction was out of whack. Still, my human compassion couldn't help but be ignited. It would smart to have to be part of something dangerous when the girl you wanted to help protect, or impress, now belonged to another. There. I had done it. I had been understanding about Bill. I counted it as my good deed for the day and put my mind back in the game.

The Britlingen checked the hallway and called her twin on some kind of suped up inter-dimensional walky talky to request that a 'clean' elevator be sent to fetch us. She would be waiting on the other side.

Eric was understandably preoccupied, as was I. What was going on? We hurried to the Oracle's door, the Britlingen close behind. The door opened without us having to knock.

"In, both of you," whispered Dr. Ludwig.

"What is going on?" asked Eric, as politely as the situation allowed. He inclined his head at the Oracle. "Ancient Pythoness, have you seen danger for us?"

"Yes. For both of you."

"What is it?" breathed Eric. I could feel in our bond his fear of losing me. It felt like sand slipping through his fingers.

"There are too many threads. I cannot follow them all. Chaos is rampant. The players are changing their minds so quickly, that before I read a thread, it snaps and another potential future forms. The risk is unprecedented. It is coming from so many sources."

"From whom?" demanded Eric, remembering his manners mid-question and bringing his tone under control.

The Oracle sighed in frustration. "I cannot tell you your future. I cannot even tell you your possible foes. I can only tell you that there is great danger, and it is not only one person. I offer you the protection of my Britlingen. She will accompany us both. The other will protect Jake. He is also in great danger. I had to separate you. We could not risk multiple foes attacking a single group en route to the trial."

Eric repeated his slight bow, but it was deeper this time. "We are in your debt, most gracious Ancient Pythoness."

"This girl is special, and you are her balance. Your threads are twined now. I could not risk either of you."

As it was, the short trip to the Red Lacquer Room was completely uneventful, not that that stopped me from being nervous. But, nervous or not, I tended to be at my best in these situations, and I kept my chin up and tried to remember that. Eric placed me in front of him in line as we picked up our badges. He turned for a moment to talk to Dr. Ludwig as the Oracle was escorted to the stage with the Britlingen. I stepped up to the registration desk and scanned the badges.

"What's your name, babe?"

Did I just get called babe?

I looked up to see none other than Mr. Clean. He was behind the desk in a proper suit and tie, his olive skin glowing, his head polished to a high sheen, wearing a badge that read, 'John Quinn, Extreme(ly Elegant) Events.'

I didn't want to cause a scene, but calling a stranger 'babe' while her equally huge boyfriend was right behind her was…what would my Word of the Day Calendar say? Impudent? Imprudent? Probably both.

"Are you attempting to make time with my fiancée Quinn?" said Eric, his tone liquid, calm, friendly even, yet deadly, make no mistake about that.

"Eric Northman. I should have known you would already have claimed this beautiful rare flower. What are you?" he asked, evaluating me thoroughly.

Not shy, this one. I was masking my scent, but perhaps that alone was enough to cause questions.

"What am I? I'm taken," I said, applying my Merlotte's grin. _I am also apparently a fiancée. Hmm._

Quinn smirked at my answer, not at all ashamed at having hit on me in front of Eric. I found his confidence irksome. Eric showed a similar confidence, but he made it look attractive. Both left me feeling like I needed a shower, but for entirely different reasons.

He handed over our badges and crossed us off his list. I looked at his hand holding the pen and something knocked on the back of my brain. "It's not reserved seating, so make yourselves at home wherever you like. The summit will be held right through those doors," he indicated the doors directly beside the table.

The Red Lacquer room certainly earned its name. It had glossy crimson panels on the walls and was lavishly accented with gold. The ceiling was ornate, gilt edged and dripping with glittering chandeliers. Gold carpeting and crimson chairs at black draped tables completed the look. You couldn't have commissioned a better room for a vampire summit. It was set just as Colonel Flood had said, so we approached the front, centre row and sat ourselves directly behind Jake and his lawyer.

The Oracle wore traditional Grecian robes and was seated on an ornate chair that was raised slightly on a dais. Her unseeing eyes scanned the crowd. It was an eerie sight. She could not see us, and yet she saw all of the possibilities of what could happen here, so she could see far better than any of us. She let her eyes rest on me and her gaze softened slightly, but otherwise betrayed no familiarity between us.

I leaned forward and subtly whispered to Jake a few words of encouragement. He looked happy.

"My old boss is here," he murmured.

"Who is he?" I asked, interested because he seemed excited.

"He's running the event. He's John Quinn. It's so awesome to see him. We were really close, you know, before…"

Well that was interesting. Mr. Babe was a do-gooder who rescued street kids and gave them jobs? Maybe he had one or two redeeming qualities after all.

The room had filled quickly, and the summit was about to begin. Mr. Clean made his way to the front, and leapt up onto the stage with a flourish that I would have expected to see at a magic show or Wrestlemania. This was reading like a somber event to me. I knew that supernaturals liked their justice, but I still wasn't sure that his body language fit the mood in the room.

He took the podium and gave a big opening speech that was very motivational speakerish. He ran over the itinerary, breaks, the potential for break-out sessions if smaller group discussion were needed, and indicated the single exit – as if every supe in the room had not already entered through it.

I looked across at three sets of doors that lined the centre of the wall to my left.

Seeing my eyes roam, Mr. Clean answered the question on everyone's mind. "Seating is at max capacity due to the inclusion of other species at this summit. As such, the doors to the left have been secured so as not to disturb the enjoyment of those seated along that wall. I am sure they will all appreciate the gesture."

The Oracle cleared her throat with a rattle.

"Without further ado, I will announce the most revered Ancient Pythoness, who will open this session of trial."

He approached the Oracle and adjusted her microphone before exiting the stage in another out-of-place leap. He exited at the back, closing the doors behind him. It was like someone had put a cork in a bottle and the tension in the room increased tenfold.

"Welcome, to the winter edition of the quarterly Vampire summit. This season, I have the honor of welcoming representatives of the greater supernatural community. It is with great hope that we enter discussions that should result in the betterment of our races, and see our shared interests met, and our shared goals come to fruition.

"We have much to discuss and debate, but as is tradition, we begin with matters of justice. The first trial is the trial of Queen Sophie-Anne LeClerq of Louisiana. She may now take her podium."

Sophie-Anne shook off her captors as she waltzed up the steps as if she were accepting an award. She smiled brilliantly at the crowd, and slipped in behind her podium, flanked by what I imagined were supe bailiffs. Her lawyer, a very large demon named Mr. Cataliades, took a podium beside hers.

"Now, Jake Purifoy, please take your podium," said the aged adjudicator.

Jake gave his knees a squeeze and flexed his fingers before he stood and, without looking back, took his place on stage. His lawyer joined him, and leaned in to his ear to say something brief, before giving him a manly pat on the shoulder. Jake wore a look of cool confidence, and I was so proud of him.

I dipped into his mind and felt the turmoil and nerves that he was hiding so well. I sent him waves of calm and filled him with a sense of success.

"_Thank you, Sookie,"_ his thoughts whispered.

"Jake Purifoy. Is it true, that on the night of September 25th, you lost your life to this vampire, one Sophie-Anne LeClerq?"

"Yes. That is the truth."

"Liar," said Sophie-Anne in a bored tone.

"Objection," said Jake's lawyer.

"Sustained," said the Oracle.

"Jake, can you please relate to us the events of the night in question?"

"Yes. I was working as a waiter for John Quinn of Extreme(ly Elegant) Events. We were running a sort of a funeral party for Sophie-Anne LeClerq to celebrate the death of her former husband Russell Edgington."

"Celebrate the death?" asked the Oracle.

"Uh, yes, those were her words."

"And is he in fact, not dead?" commented the Oracle.

Jake hesitated. "I believe that is correct, but I do not really know for sure."

"Interesting," commented the Oracle. "Continue."

"Well, as the night went on, I kept bumping into a blonde woman. It was like she was trying to run into me. She was cute so I didn't mind. As the night was wrapping up, she came up to me and told me her name was Hadley and she was one of the Queen's staff. She said she had the night off and wanted me to come and party with her at the palace. She said a lot of people were going to be there. I kinda wanted to get her alone, so I tried to suggest she come to my room," Jake looked sheepish, "but she said she was expected to return to the palace and it was the only way we could hang out. She said I shouldn't miss it. She said the staff had wild parties at the palace, and it wasn't all vamps."

"And then what happened?"

"When I arrived at the Palace, there was no one there. I started to get worried. Hadley told me everyone would be there soon. She led me to what she said was her room, but when we walked in, the Queen was there, and she jumped on me and drained me before I had any chance to react."

As Jake was speaking, I opened my mind and allowed the thoughts of the crowd to filter through me. My vampire speed had also sped up my ability to process what I was hearing and I could cover large swaths of the crowd quite quickly. I was getting better and better at pinpointing who I was hearing too. So far, nothing alarming was coming to me.

"And what do you remember next?" asked the Oracle.

"I woke in a dark room. I was hungry in a way I had never been before. The door opened and a human was shoved in. I could smell him. I tried to turn into my wolf, but I couldn't. I was so thirsty. The human was stumbling around in the dark. When he got close I couldn't control myself, I drained him almost dry. It wasn't until I was done that I realized what I had become."

"And when did you next see the Queen?"

"Right after I had fed, she entered and she clapped her hands like she was all happy. I tried to attack her, but she pinned me and told me why she had made me."

Sophie-Anne looked very uncomfortable, like she had been caught on candid camera doing something very embarrassing.

"Why did she say she made you?" asked the Oracle.

"For power."

"You little liar!" shrieked Sophie-Anne.

"Silence!" barked the Oracle. "Continue, young man."

The crowd's minds were buzzing. Weres were hating vampires, and vampires were hating Sophie-Anne while simultaneously not being sure whether they could trust Jake's story, but most thought it sounded like something she would do.

"She told me that she wanted me to try to bridge the gap between her and Russell's were pack. She wanted to control them, and she wanted more – like an army. She wanted me to recruit weres so she could use them to control the were community, which would make her the most powerful vampire. She wanted to use my blood to make them stronger, but also to enslave them. She thought she could get around the illegality of providing V to weres if I, a former were, was doing it willingly."

"Hmm," said the Oracle.

"And you escaped from her, is that true?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I was sent to find the pack members who had left the compound, and while I was doing that, I was kidnapped by Mark Stonebrook."

I picked up a flash of strong emotion and stray angry thoughts from right near Jake, but it wasn't Sophie-Anne. _"Must stop him…. Can't reveal…."_

_Oh my stars! _

Sophie-Anne was vibrating at her podium waiting to interject. "He is a lying mutt!" she roared. "I am _not_ his maker! Watch, I cannot call him!" Sophie-Anne took on the typical posture of one summoning her progeny and said, "Jake, come to me."

If Jake had been more wily, he would have walked to her, but as it was, our innocent young ward didn't budge. Gasps were heard throughout the room and an uproar began that threatened to become deafening.

I honed in on the thoughts I had heard, waiting for more, looking for a location. I picked up a red angry snarl of thought and _"Kill him, kill all of them, fucking filthy traitors…deserve to die together and be buried with their muck all over each other." _

"Eric," I gasped. "It's happening."

"Where?" He spun towards me in his chair.

"Up," I said, it seemed impossible and unlikely, but our assassin was above us.

We looked at the ceiling with its gilt edge and beautiful chandeliers.

"_Tick tock traito__rs,"_ I heard clear as a bell.

I was in Eric's head with him and I could feel him about to take flight when I stopped him by controlling his impulses. It was faster than explaining. His eyes went wide with need. I kept our thoughts joined and entered the head of the technician controlling the soundboard for the event.

"_Tell me where the closest access to this room's ceiling is,"_ I persuaded.

Like an automaton, the confused technician's arm floated up and pointed towards the exit. He was thinking of an air vent in the hall right near the entrance.

"_Eric, there are bombs,"_ I sent to him. He shot out of his seat and was through the doors, into the hallway and up into the ceiling in a flash. I ran at human speed behind him.

"Order! Order!" commanded the Oracle's stern voice into the microphone. Even shouting she was barely heard over the roar of the crowd. People were standing now, yelling at each other, and all signs pointed to chaos. We would never get their attention to get them all out in time.

I signaled Pam, Jessica and our Long Tooth friends, but they had seen Eric and were already on high alert. I hurriedly propped the doors open behind me and then rushed out into the large foyer where the registration and few exhibitor booths were set up. I picked up my speed, hoping it could still pass for human, and followed Eric as best I could.

"_It's __the tiger,"_ sent Eric. "_He's seen me and shifted, I'm pursuing. Sookie, the ceiling is loaded with bombs."_

I heard snarling and banging above my head, and exhibitors started to look up, curious about the source of the noise.

The tiger? _"Eric, you have to see if they are on timers. That's more important than chasing him."_

Eric's conflict was muddying our connection. He could go either way. His vampire instincts were telling him to chase, and his newly recovered human compassion was telling him to save the summit attendees. I could force his hand, but I would never do that. I had to trust my man to make the right choice.

I let out my held breath as I felt him change directions and speed across the roof into the Red Lacquer room.

"_Stay with the __tiger,"_ said Eric. _"Don't lose him, no matter what. Why the hell would he do this?" _ He said, more to himself than me.

I sent my mind out to find the were again and located the angry, red, limited brain of an animal roaming through the ceiling about five hundred feet from where I stood. I followed the signature of his mind, exiting the foyer and turning left into a hallway. I could feel him to the left of me, so I jogged a few paces until I found the doors leading into the State Ballroom. It was locked but I bashed it in, with a grimace and a "sorry," to whoever might be hearing apologies today. I ran quietly through the State Ballroom into the Grand Ballroom. He really picked up his pace as he crossed that expanse but I could use my speed unseen in here so I didn't hold back. I felt him aggravated and angry as if he had met a barrier and he began to pace back and forth before I felt him surge into the Exhibition Hall. He must have jumped over something. He was moving freely again now, and I passed into the hall unhindered where I tracked him at high speed across the enormous room, doubling back in the direction we had come. I picked up an overwhelming sense of frustration, and suddenly, he was moving through space, descending. _Oh my lord_, he was in the elevator shaft. I took the escalator beside it three steps at a time, and found my way to a stairwell on the third floor. He was still descending.

I burst into the lobby right in front of the concierge desk, and righted my jacket, trying my best to look poised and nothing like a girl chasing a tiger. Pam was right, I mused. I had no problem chasing an animal in these shoes. Amazing. She was rubbing off on me. I couldn't believe I was thinking about shoes while chasing a homicidal were. I walked smartly into the lobby where I could feel him alternately racing and pacing back and forth like a, well, like a caged animal. I sat down primly on a lovely sofa and gazed at the ceiling like I was enjoying the view, which in fact, I was.

I felt Eric's high-speed approach, which changed from a white blur to a confident swagger as he joined me on the sofa.

"So, how is wildlife control going?"

"I think we have the situation contained…for now. He can't find a way out. He'll probably try to go back."

"How did he get down here?" he asked.

"Elevator shaft," I answered.

"Hmm. He could go back that way. Or I could go up."

"How on earth were you able to move around up there? I could see a tiger fitting, but you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"There is plenty of space, actually. It is as if there is another room above the whole floor. They must have lowered the ceilings when they put in the fire sprinklers. The old painted ceilings are still intact. They are quite beautiful really. The one above the bombs was quite – "

"The bombs! Were they on a timer?"

"No, he has a detonator."

I jumped up. "Still?"

"Yes, but he is in tiger form, so unless he changes back, which he probably cannot, because he is under too much stress right now, it would be difficult for him to do that, he would not be able to detonate it easily."

Just then we heard the sound of deep scratching coming from above. We looked up with a combination of horror and amazement as a big paw clawed through the thick plaster and drywall. Within seconds a second paw punched the hole bigger and before you could say 'cat on a hot tin roof', a huge orange stripy tiger was flailing through the air, a detonator clenched firmly in its teeth. It was a long fall and he met the floor with a sickening thump.

Like those horrific moments when you have the misfortune of witnessing an animal get injured, he righted himself and took off almost on instinct. He careened down the stairs to ground level, with Eric in hot pursuit, and through the doors to the street.

The sounds of an almighty crash filled the air, and I emerged into the night air to the sight of the tiger shifting back into his human form. The bus driver emerged to see a naked man under the wheels of his bus. Pinned, and on his way to his death.

"Go for help," barked Eric. "I know first aid, I will stay with him."

We kneeled down next to the man, and I looked past the blood to recognize Mr. Clean.

"Hey babe," he rasped, his hand weakly feeling around for the detonator where it lay beside him.

Eric grabbed it and carefully tucked it inside his jacket. "Even in death you test us, tiger."

Who _was_ this guy?

"I hate you fucking bloodsuckers," he rasped, "…ruined my life making me fight in The Pits to pay off my debts."

"The Nevada vampires saved your life you ungrateful animal," hissed Eric. "And this is he way you repay them? With genocide?"

"Why did you want to kill my Jake?" I asked him.

"Your Jake? I thought you were…his?" He pointed at Eric. " …You taking sloppy seconds now, Northman?"

Eric backhanded him, hard, but not hard enough to break his jaw. We still needed him to answer some questions. "Talk!"

"Your fucking cunt of a Queen stole Jake. That kid was like a little brother to me, and now he's a vamp. It's disgusting. He's ruined now."

"I could understand killing her, but why the rest of us?"

He had nothing to lose by telling us. They were going to have to scrape him off the road in a minute. There was no way out of this situation for him.

I gave his brain a push. An ambulance was coming. We were running out of time.

"…found out about her plan to take Russell's werepack, and her plan to control the weres. Planning on making herself some kind of vampire emperor. I decided… if she could steal Jake out from under me…just like vamps stole my freedom from me, then I would steal her plan from her. I hired Mark Stonebrook….fucking conceited grifter. Met him while he and his looney tunes sister were trying to shake down some vamp businesses using magic. Sent them to steal Jake and get him to recruit and control the weres, and they were supposed to start taking a bite out of vampire businesses, get me money to fund my war."

Eric and I just stared at him. This was unreal. I looked down at his large olive toned hands and recognized them from the vision I had seen in Mark Stonebrook's mind. Here was our mystery 'dogfighter,' our 'Mr. Wrestlemania' dying on the asphalt. All of the clues I had overlooked flashed through my mind one by one: the bald man sitting attentively at the lobby bar, trying to look relaxed; his disdain of my vampire and his recklessness at provoking him; his out of place 'Wrestelmania' energy on stage at a sombre event; his connection to Jake; and his familiar hands. How did I miss it all? I was usually better at this. It was a close call - too close.

"…our V weres would have been unstoppable…I would have controlled the two most powerful supe species. This summit was going to be the icing on the fucking cake…kill all the monarchs...anarchy…put me in control. Just perfect….couldn't believe my luck when I ended up with all the traitor weres in one room with them. Needed to kill Jake before he said anything that could lead to me. I would have made you all my fucking puppets. Teach you all for putting me in that fucking ring."

Eric made a show of looking around him at the throng of people who had gathered. "Seems you are still in the ring, tiger."

* * *

**A/N: ****There's more, I promise. What did you think of that? - Keeps her eye on the inbox – **

**I**** learned some historical details that I used in this chapter from the article by ****Amy Florence Fischbach, ****Powering' the Palmer House, **_**EC&M, **_**Sep 1, 2002, **_**ceenews(dot)com.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: In response to early reviews last chapter, I went back in and added a line here and there, and a new paragraph near the end of the chapter ****(which you can see below) to help remind of us the clues that were dropped along the way to discovering Quinn's involvement. I think the story is better for it, so I thank you all for your kindness in reviewing. **

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta IWishIHadARiver who did her magic as always, and to my ffbff Wylis for her very helpful pre-read. I could not have worked out the kinks without you both!**

**I do not own these characters.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Eric and I just stared at him. This was unreal. I looked down at his large olive toned hands and recognized them from the vision I had seen in Mark Stonebrook's mind. Here was our mystery 'dogfighter,' our 'Mr. Wrestlemania' dying on the asphalt. All of the clues I had overlooked flashed through my mind one by one: the bald man sitting attentively at the lobby bar, trying to look relaxed; his disdain of my vampire and his recklessness at provoking him; his out of place 'Wrestelmania' energy on stage at a sombre event; his connection to Jake; and his familiar hands. How did I miss it all? I was usually better at this. It was a close call - too close._

_"…our V weres would have been unstoppable…I would have controlled the two most powerful supe species. This summit was going to be the icing on the fucking cake…kill all the monarchs...anarchy…put me in control. Just perfect….couldn't believe my luck when I ended up with all the traitor weres in one room with them. Needed to kill Jake before he said anything that could lead to me. I would have made you all my fucking puppets. Teach you all for putting me in that fucking ring."_

_Eric made a show of looking around him at the throng of people who had gathered. "Seems you are still in the ring, tiger."_

**Chapter 21**

Eric swooped me up in his arms and carried me at vamp speed back up to the fourth floor. The room was filled with confusion and disorder descending quickly towards chaos – and no one even knew about the bombs yet.

"Order!" commanded the Oracle. "I need no further testimony. There are no witnesses for the Defense that have not been glamoured. Witnesses for the Prosecution are available, but they pertain to the period of time during which the Plaintiff was in the custody of Mark Stonebrook, who is dead, and not on trial here. I am prepared to hand down my ruling. Take your seats and show your respect to this court."

After much grumbling and whispering, the room became relatively still. The Oracle rose and her unseeing eyes managed to fix the crowd with an unnerving glare. "You will control yourselves. To the one, you have no knowledge of the risks you have just survived. Keep your seats and be thankful that you still sit in them. I will have order in my court."

Alarmed attendees looked at one another in bewilderment, but obeyed. The Oracle faced the Queen, and lifted an accusing finger to point at her. "Sophie-Anne LeClerq, my inner eye has determined the account of one Jake Purifoy to be truthful. On the charge of wrongful death, this court finds you guilty."

Sophie-Anne's eyes burned with shock and hatred.

"On the charge of coercion of a supernatural species, this court finds you guilty."

Sophie-Anne's beautiful face turned ugly with rage.

"On the charge of conspiracy against the vampire race, this court finds you guilty."

Sophie-Anne unleashed a banshee-like shriek, and the supe bailiffs increased their hold on her arms.

"The punishment for these crimes is final death."

Another shriek ripped through the room shredding Sophie-Anne's carefully cultivated image.

"Most revered Pythoness," said Mr. Cataliades, the lawyer for Sophie-Anne, "we would like to apply for an appeal." His request had all the enthusiasm of a request to appeal a parking ticket.

"Mr. Cataliades, you know as well as I that the inner eye does not fail to see the truth. There will be no appeal in this case."

Mr. Cataliades nodded. He was not perturbed.

"The right of final death will be offered to the head of the American Were and Shifter Association, to be exacted at sunrise, today. I hereby strip you of your crown. Bids for succession will be accepted and determined by the end of this summit. This session of court will now take a recess before hearing the minor crimes. Interspecies debate on new rules to discourage V abuse will follow, and then we will commence the evening's entertainment."

The supe bailiffs yanked Sophie-Anne roughly from her podium and proceeded to detain her.

We had not had to give testimony, so the whole story had not yet come out, although I was sure that it would during the interspecies debate on V abuse – it was the kind of stark case study that was needed to illustrate the problem. Not one to enjoy the limelight I was about to consider it a temporary lucky break, until I began to feel the suspicions and doubts of the crowd. The room was percolating with discontent as voices began to rise and bodies alternately made for the exit in a great push, or made for an adversary they wished to argue with.

"Sookie, time is of the essence. This crowd is falling apart and we still have not determined the source of the other dangers of which the Ancient Pythoness spoke. We must split up and find our team. Please be careful. I will call Pam, and I will discuss with the Pythoness how to proceed given this turn of events. Seek Colonel Flood and see how much he knows about defusing bombs, and then try to find the others to let them know." Eric spun to search the crowd and made his way towards the stage.

A hand caught my arm in a rough grip. "Sookeh, I must speak with you."

_Bill. Not now__._ "I can't Bill, I'll talk to ya later," I said quickly as I shook my arm from his grip.

His eyes and nostrils flared and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead a look of bafflement came over his face as he lost me when I stepped away and melted into the crowd.

The fae art of camouflage is a simple trick of manipulating light and color. As I walked through the crowd, my eyes alighted on the shades that matched what I was wearing. I found the charcoals and blacks and pale blonde tones in the crowd, and my sky fairy powers bent the light to flash on them as I passed, which made them more visible, while my other features appeared muted in comparison. It was a dinger of a case of trompe-l'oeil.

The unrest was growing. Just like in any regular crowd of people under stress, theories and suspicions were running rampant.

I didn't see our friends anywhere. I picked up my pace and burst out into the hallway, scanning the busy exhibitor area and making my way towards the washrooms. Our friends were weres, maybe they needed a comfort break? As I entered the hallway where the washrooms were, I came upon Jessica and Jake clinging to each other, sharing a desperate kiss of relief. It was a tender moment that I hated to have disturbed. I bit my lip and flashed a quick apologetic smile at them before I turned around and ran smack into Bill.

He gripped my shoulders and moved me aside before launching himself at Jessica and Jake, tearing their clasped forms apart.

"Jessica Hamby you are nothing but a common slattern. How dare you give yourself to this boy when you are already with another? I will not have any child of mine displaying such disgustingly low morale character. You should be ashamed of yourself, you're no better than a two-bit whore."

Jessica opened her mouth to answer to his outrageous claims, but looked stricken when Bill ordered her silence as if he were her own personal adjudicator, which as her maker, I guess he was – and worse.

Unable to speak in her own defense, Jessica threw her hands up over her mouth and fled into the ladies room, blood tears streaming down her face.

Jake advanced on Bill, but Bill was older and stronger and he threw Jake across the room, where he landed in a slump against the wall.

"Jake, go!" I called to him, and then silently added, _"let him cool off. He's not worth it. Jessica will be OK. This will be OK. Find your Long Tooth pack if you can, and wait for me outside the conference room."_

He nodded at me, threw Bill a defiant look, and limped back towards the Red Lacquer room.

"Bill Compton! In all my living days – "

My words died in my throat as Bill pulled a dagger from his jacket. I started to back away.

"No, Sookeh, it is not what you think," he blurted in surprise and horror. "I am not intending to cause you harm. I want to tell you that I love you. You do not know the danger that you are in by being in the company of Eric. I am saving you, Sookeh. You will come to love me again in time. You will come to see that this is right. Take this knife. Present it back to me, and be my pledged. No one will be able to touch you after you do."

_No one but you._ "Bill, I'd rather die than marry you," I quipped. With my scent masked, he couldn't tell that Eric and I were already bonded.

"Then you will," he choked, "I would rather kill you myself, in a merciful way, than leave you at the hands of that monster to die slowly as he kills the sweet Sookeh I love, and turns you into just another one of his blood whores."

Bill had no idea what I was. I could kill him as easily as he could kill me, but I didn't want to kill Bill. He was clearly lost. There had to be a way out of this. I feigned human and let Bill push me up against the wall, the knife pressing on my neck, almost breaking the skin.

His breath was in my face as he coaxed, "You owe me this Sookeh. You made me fall in love with you. You bewitched me. You turned a simple assignment from my Queen into my undoing. Now I have no Queen, I have no nest-mates, and I am saddled with an unruly child that I was forced to make because I protected you. I no longer even have _you_, and you are my right. You should belong to me, or so help me you will belong to no man." He eased the knife slightly, giving me a chance.

I took a deep breath, and tried to speak calmly. "I need time to think, Bill. Give me the knife. I will take a moment in the ladies room. If you could be so kind."

Relief and hope changed Bill's twisted, desperate features back into the image of the southern gentleman I had had the misfortune to fall for. He took a step back, took my hand and kissed it lightly, before turning it palm up and placing the dagger across it.

"Sookeh, be my pledged."

"Uh, I'll be back in a couple minutes," I said, stepping away from him to the ladies room. I backed through the door and found Jessica sitting on the sink, her face in her palms, bloody with tears.

"Sookie, oh, Sookie. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Will I never be free of him? He's as bad as my Daddy – worse even."

I walked over to Jessica and wrapped my arms around her.

She sobbed against me, her shoulders heaving. "I still love Hoyt. But I love Jake too. I think Jake's better for me. He's just like me. He was turned against his will too. Hoyt will never understand me in the same way. He's so damn innocent. I love it, but it makes me feel sad too. I'm sad that he's so acceptin' of me, and sadder still that he doesn't really know what it is that he's acceptin'. Jake is just…"

"I know, Jessica. It'll be OK. I know how it feels to be with someone you love, when you realize that you love someone else more. It's confusing. It hurts like hell. But somehow, this will all work out. You have to do what your heart tells you to do. The other person will heal…eventually." I thought about tortured Bill out in the hallway and wondered if what I was telling her was true.

"Thank you, Sookie. You're a true friend." She smiled slightly. "I wanted to tell you that you look real pretty. I like your hair. I've never seen it up in a clip like that."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror behind her, marveling that in all the uproar this evening, my hair still looked relatively tidy. The clip glinted in the light. I knew what I had to do.

I pulled the clip from my hair, and shook my waves out over my shoulders. I threw Bill's dagger in the feminine waste receptacle, and palmed the clip.

Jessica frowned. "What are you doing, Sookie?"

"Saving my life," I said. "Stay here for a minute before you come out, and then meet me back outside the conference room, OK?"

As I walked towards the exit, I focused hard on the clip in my hand. I opened the door and found Bill pacing just outside.

When he saw my hair down, his mood lightened and he stepped up to me, and felt it between his fingers.

"You are wearing your hair as I prefer, Sookeh. Are you to be mine?"

I kept my expression pleasant, but said nothing. I took his hand, kept my eye contact with him, and opening my fingers, revealed a reproduction of his dagger. I placed it in his palm, and closed his fingers over it. "This must be a secret – for now," I said.

"I can agree to that for the time being, Sookeh," he breathed, as he made to stroke my cheek.

I tried not to flinch, and forced a small smile onto my lips. I had to get the hell out of here before the fairy gold spell wore off. He could still try to kill me with that hair clip.

I retreated quickly, and hightailed it back to the conference room.

Thanks to my vampire hearing, I could make out the arguments well before I got there. My mind was wide open, my awareness keen to pick up any hint of Bill approaching, while simultaneously trying to locate my bonded and my team. As I rounded into the foyer, Jake, Colonel Flood, Alcide, and Maria-Star were tucked into the corner, deep in discussion.

"Where's Jessica?" blurted Jake.

"She should be right behind me," I reassured.

And she was. Jake and Jessica squeezed hands, and didn't let go.

Time was a-wastin', but from the sounds inside the room, it was not healing any wounds.

"Colonel Flood, Jake," I said, turning to address the two of them in particular, keeping my voice low, "we located the other V conspirator." I placed my hand on Jake's shoulder. "It was the Event Coordinator, John Quinn."

"The Tiger?" said Colonel Flood. He was thoughtful, but not entirely surprised.

Jake was simmering, his brain going a million miles an hour. I couldn't help but feel it, as I was so in tune to him.

"It's worse," I said, "not only was he trying to build an army, but he also loaded the ceiling with bombs to wipe out the vamp hierarchy and 'traitor' weres. They were on a detonator, which Eric has now. Do you know anything about bombs?"

"Can I question him? I can defuse bombs, but it would help to know what I'm dealing with in advance," said the Colonel.

"Sorry," I said, "he got, um, run over by a bus," I winced as I said it.

"I see, well, then let me get to work. Just tell Eric not to push the little red button and we should all be fine," he winked.

I was about to lead Colonel Flood away when Maria-Star caught my arm. "Why did he do it?" she asked, shocked.

"Because he hates vampires," said Jake, "apparently even me." He was angry, but mostly disappointed. What made me so sad was that this was not a new feeling to my Jake. I resolved to never let him down.

"The Oracle said there are other dangers in our path. She could not tell us what they were. Everybody needs to be all eyes," I nodded at the team and then led Colonel Flood out of the foyer. In the empty State Ballroom we found another grate that, with a little curtain climbing, allowed him to enter the ceiling. From Quinn's path earlier, I knew he could get to where he needed to be. He gave me the 'OK, I'm moving out' signal and closed the grate behind him.

I made my way back to the conference as quickly as I humanly could. The stress in the room, and the stress of my situation were bringing out the vamp and the fairy in me and I had to fight to keep my balance unless I gave myself away. My fingers sparked and I made myself jump as the sparks hit my legs. The wool of my suit could take the heat, but it was a good thing I wasn't wearing nylons or I would definitely have a run. I took a deep breath and thought of Gran, of Jason, and of pecan pie – all the human things I loved. The sparks fizzled, my teeth retracted, and I continued to push my way to the stage.

Everyone was standing, jostling one another, or shoving their way through the crowd. Many of the attendees were standing on their chairs to make themselves heard above the noise of the angry crowd – soon to be mob.

A sharp whistle cut the air as a vampire I had never met rose up out of the crowd. Whether standing on a chair, or levitating, I couldn't be sure, but he was quite an imposing sight nonetheless. His six feet were capped with a varnished head of black hair, on a frame so sunken and emaciated that he must have been turned during a time of famine. His black eyes pierced the crowd as he jabbed his finger menacingly at two burly weres about twenty feet from him. "How do we know that this whole supposed plot was not planned by weres to discredit the Louisiana Queen? Do you expect us to believe that a _were_ took advantage of another _were_? Maybe this Stonebrook thought up the whole thing? And is he not now conveniently dead? How did that happen, hmm? Is it even true? What is _that_ story?"

"Well Sophie-Anne may not have been able to call him, but _someone_ turned that boy into a vampire, and it certainly wasn't a were!" retorted one of the two burly men.

"Where's the Event Coordinator? Who agreed to let these mutts join our conference?" yelled a voice from the sea of bodies.

_Oh shit._ Speaking of shit, it was really gonna hit the fan once John Quinn's fate and his murderous plot came to light.

I gasped as I saw Eric ascend the dais to stand beside the Oracle. His intimidating appearance caused a hush to fall over the crowd. "Friends," he addressed us. "I have grave news. John Quinn, our convener here at this event, known to many of us as 'The Tiger,' is dead."

The crowd started to buzz again, and Eric held up his hands. "There is no one to blame for this death except himself, although I am certain he would differ with me on that point." Eric smiled ruefully.

"During the testimony of Jake Purifoy, I heard a noise above our heads, and proceeded to investigate by entering the ceiling through that grate," he pointed to the hallway. "What I found there was sobering indeed. I found John Quinn, detonator in hand, and a ceiling lined with explosives."

The crowd erupted. Eric raised his hands again. "You are safe. Allow me to continue. A pursuit led to him meeting his death under the wheels of a bus. He confessed his crimes. He harbored deep resentment at being made to work off his debts in The Pits. The turning of Jake Purifoy, to whom he was close, was the final straw. He retaliated against Sophie-Anne by sending Mark Stonebrook, who he revealed was a conman, but also a were _and _a witch, to abduct Jake, and enact a plan to shake down our vampire businesses in order to fund a war that would be fought with an army of V-enhanced weres." Eric let that sink in for a moment. "The final stage of his plan was to destabilize the vampire community by killing all of the attendees at this summit, thus obliterating much of our governing structure. The addition of our were attendees, who he considered traitors, was a bonus."

"Maybe _all _these weres were in on it!" yelled a ruthless looking female vampire. "Maybe they were all going to leave before the bombs went off! How do we know he was telling you the truth?"

During Eric's speech, I had found myself drawing closer and closer to him. When the female vampire's question reignited the furor in the audience, I stepped up on stage. The crowd hushed as the Oracle beckoned me to her, and motioned Eric from the stage. He left reluctantly.

I looked at the Oracle. I knew what I needed to do.

She nodded at me.

"Because he couldn't lie to me," I said, leaning down awkwardly as I used the Oracle's low microphone. A screech of feedback assaulted our ears.

"What the hell'r you talkin' 'bout?" spouted a black leather clad cowboy vampire from the Texas delegation.

Eric was retreating backwards through the crowd, where he could monitor the attendees and keep me safer.

"He couldn't lie to me any more than you can fake that accent. In your mind you speak with a British accent. Why do you hide it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

His face twisted.

"No one can lie to her, if it is her will to hear the truth," said the Oracle. "Just as no one can lie to me, without me seeing the truth."

"You sayin' she's an Oracle too?" said one of the burly weres, still on his chair.

"She is better. She is more."

At that moment I met Eric's eyes. We hadn't known what to do about me. I guess it was all happening now, whether we wanted it to or not.

A shot of adrenaline ricocheted around my system as I picked out Bill creeping up behind him in the crowd. Bill leveled me with a look full of hurt and rage, and lunged at Eric's back, his raised hand tightly gripping a stake was the last thing to invade my consciousness before time seemed to slow and a geyser of blood filled the air. Guts and gore rained down upon the unsuspecting crowd coating them in the remains of the man I was supposed to walk the earth with. How could this be? I wanted to crumple to my knees. I wanted to cover my eyes. But no, I would not hide from this. I would look at my Eric's death. I would not shrink from the sight. I would carry it with me for my endless days.

As the last of the drops hit the ground, the attendees worst hit began to pick themselves up off the floor and wipe themselves clean. A tree-sized man rose from the huddle and took off a sodden jacket to reveal alabaster skin and a black wife beater. My breath hitched and I flew off the stage to him, not even realizing the ground was not beneath my feet.

"My glorious fae," said Eric in wonder. "If you could see your radiance…"

I looked down at myself and I was glowing like a lightbulb. My teeth throbbed. My new fangs were fully extended, and I could feel the charge in my body making my hair stand on end, blowing in the breeze of the wind my sky powers had harnessed, ready to unleash. I felt like one of the bombs in the ceiling, about to go off.

Careful not to touch me in my lethal state, my fated slicked his hand across his mucky head. "Did any get in my hair, Sookie?" he joked.

Amping down a little, I managed to let a breath out, "What happened?"

"I happened," said Jessica, emerging from a puddle of Bill with a bloody shard of wood in her hand.

Whispers started to permeate the stunned silence in the room, and all eyes were on me.

Another screech was emitted from the microphone, joined by the Oracle's comparatively pleasant voice, "Come to me, young one. Please."

I smoothed my now smoking suit and walked back to the stage. The room was eerily quiet. I walked up the stairs, feeling the electricity drain from me a little more with each step as my brain accepted the information that Eric was still alive. My teeth, apparently, didn't get the memo.

The Oracle made her careful way to me, seeing this moment with her inner eye. The awareness of being in the process of living your fate is a very strange feeling. I could understand now why she wouldn't wish it on us. I was living it, whatever _it_ was, and it made me self-conscious. She took my face in her hands and smiled warmly, then turned me to face the crowd.

"This vampire summit was opened to members of the greater supernatural community to discuss the increasing challenge of V abuse in this country. If what you see around you is not evidence enough, then hear me now. We have a much bigger problem to manage.

"In my thousands of years, I have never seen tensions so high among the races outside of wartime. The actions of Sophie-Anne LeClerq and John Quinn are but two examples of individuals trying to coerce and control not only another species but their own kind as well. V abuse is just one more troubling symptom. Our communities have fallen dangerously out of balance."

She had the complete attention of the attendees, even if their eyes were trained entirely on me, the mysterious, glowing, mind-reading girl – the unknown quantity.

"This is a critical time in our history. We have begun going public now with our identities. These wounds cannot continue to fester. Humans will regard us as a single supernatural community, and the risks we face we will need to face together. We should be _one_ community. You may keep your ways – your laws and your justice – but we are sorely missing a single point of mediation. Mediation from someone who understands intimately what it is to be…other. I suggest we appoint a new level of Authority – an Inter-Species Authority. Here she is." With that she pushed me forward a step.

_Holy Hell! Me?_

The crowd began to clamor, surprised and unconvinced. Heck, I was the most surprised and I most certainly wasn't convinced.

The Oracle was beaming, though. "Silence, Please!" She waited for the lull, and then said, "I have made this speech in so many futures and still I find I have no words to adequately express the pure potential of this moment." She paused soberly, and swept her arm to indicate me. "This…this perfect, imperfect, complicated yet simple woman, embodies all that we must aspire to as individuals, as communities, and as a whole. She has much to teach each one of you."

The emaciated vampire scoffed and called me 'a girl with parlor tricks.' His unkind words met with some agreement in the crowd. The audience was very restless, and angry shouts and furious debates were once again threatening to swallow up her voice.

"You will hear me out," the Oracle insisted. "This child of less than three decades has in her short time known the toils of a human, with their unique capacity to feel compassion, and to change and endure despite the death and hardship they face. She has known the wrath of the vampire, and the power of the bloodlust. She has known the savage power, beauty, and cunning of the fae, and by extension, the weres who are descended from them. Her most remarkable heritage, however, is as a descendant of the Fates."

Mention of 'The Fates' reverberated around the room and seemed to get some traction.

"Yes, The Fates. You have only known them as the fairy tales and myths handed down through your generations. You have forgotten, but millennia ago, every person of every race knew the children of The Fates walked the world."

The Oracle rested her hand on my shoulder. "Here is a child of Clotho, and from her distant mother she has been endowed with great gifts to bring out the best in those around her, to inspire, and to assist in meeting accord. She hears the truths that we hide that keep us from moving forward. She is the embodiment of potential.

"What this child has already achieved, not one of you can match. She has courage and resourcefulness and an uncanny lack of fear. She acts for others without a moment's thought of self-preservation. She would give all to you. In return you will give her your trust. She will earn it. I propose her as the Inter-Species Authority, the one person to mediate between the races and bring us back to a peaceful balance."

"With all due respect, Ancient Pythoness, what gives you the right to suggest this? You cannot speak for us. You are a vampire," said the elderly were I had seen reading the paper in the lobby with his wife the day I arrived.

"You are correct. I cannot speak for you – but she _can_. She is all of your communities and none of them. She is her own unique being, of her own creation. Four natures in perfect balance."

I had to agree with him on the doubt part. I could not believe this was happening to me. I still thought of myself as a waitress. I wondered if there was any way out of it, although I couldn't imagine that it would be my fate to say 'no.' _Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea. _Only weeks ago I'd sworn off supes for good, and now I was in it deeper than a pig in shit. I sure hoped I didn't turn out to be more of a pig in a poke.

As if to underscore her points and broker no objection, the Oracle added, "I have seen this. It is her destiny. Everything here has played out exactly as it was supposed to. We will vote on this at the beginning of session tomorrow. I will respect that formality despite the fact that you have all already agreed in every thread I can read."

Monarchs and sheriffs and pack leaders from across the country converged on the stage, demanding to be heard. We were going to be here all night, and while the Oracle was convincing, even to me, there were a lot of questions. As I scanned the crowd it occurred to me that there was one question nobody had thought to ask.

Where the hell was Sophie-Anne?

* * *

**A/N: - Lets out a breath she has been holding for 3 months – Well, there we have it, Sookie's destiny. One more chapter and then we'll have to bid adieu to our band of blood brothers. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So here we are faithful readers, at the end of our tale. It's hard to find the words to express just how amazing it has been to have you all on this journey with me. To begin, **_**thank you**_**. Your words of encouragement and your thoughts each chapter helped me to better define where I was strong, and where I needed to work. I feel confident I improved along the way, and that's in large part due to all of you, and of course, to my very talented Beta IWishIHadARiver. Love you K! You're the best, and I love having shared this experience with you. It made it more fun.**

**Thank you to Wylis and ReannaCullen for giving me a pre-read and their blessing on this final chapter. **

**And how could I not thank Charlaine Harris, who owns these characters, and Alan Ball too.**

**On with the final act…**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Monarchs and sheriffs and pack leaders from across the country converged on the stage, demanding to be heard. We were going to be here all night, and while the Oracle was convincing, even to me, there were a lot of questions. As I scanned the crowd it occurred to me that there was one question nobody had thought to ask. _

_Where the hell was Sophie-Anne?_

**Chapter 21**

Whatever I was fated for, it certainly wasn't to wear that champagne dress from Long Lasses. The ball had been cancelled. I sighed. It was like the pie all over again…so close and yet….

The vote on my new role was held over until tomorrow, which I thought was a good thing. We needed some time to absorb, but we really needed all available hands to form search parties and hunt down Sophie-Anne. How she had eluded the bailiffs during the melee was anybody's guess.

Needless to say, Dahlia Brinks from the AWSA was madder than a mad dog at the prospect of not getting to push Sophie-Anne out into the December sun. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one to bring her in. There's nothing like a woman on a mission.

Eric and I were escorted back to our suite by one of the Britlingen warriors. No sooner had the door closed than I was on him like a bayou leech, Bill gore and all. It would have taken a jumbo box of matches and a truckload of salt to peel me off.

"My sweet fae," he rasped, actually stumbling in his haste to get me to the bed.

"I thought I lost you, Eric," I sobbed and laughed through my kisses that were devouring every inch of him.

Eric hovered over the bed where we broke off for a moment and contemplated the fine linens. "The shower," we said in unison. I'm sure it was a very mucky shower, but we didn't notice, too intent on what we were feeling, slick hands sliding on slick skin, lips capturing lips, and dull teeth gripping firm flesh. When our movements became frantic and we realized that we had been clean for a while, Eric scooped me up, knocked the shower door shut with his foot, and vaulted us onto the bed soaking wet. I was on him in a flash.

"Sookie, slow down, look at me, lover," he brought his hand up to my throat as I straddled him, and he stroked its length from my chin to the hollow between my collarbones as I caught my breath. His hand then continued its tender path down my chest, and his eyes looked almost pained. "Sookie, there are no words that would not cheapen what I wish to say. Come into my mind."

I did, and what I felt there was a well so deep it knew no bottom, and in it were the raw ingredients of every love story ever written and every tender word ever spoken. It was a well of pure love.

I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes as I covered his body with my own, kissing every ounce of my own pure love into him. Our bonds and minds were fully open, mingling, allowing the feelings to flow back and forth. Of all of the deeply emotional events we had shared in our short courtship, this was the most beautiful and meaningful. Now we had both had the experience of almost losing the other to death. The relief was overwhelming.

My breasts were perched perfectly for his questing hands as he pressed his urgent need against my own, slip sliding against the evidence of my excitement. He found his way into me almost by accident, our bodies having minds of their own. Our lips never left one another, even though we had stopped the fevered kissing of the beginning, they still brushed against each other gently, as if attached by some magnetic force. We took our time, entwined in such ways that it was hard to tell where he began and I ended. This was what love felt like. This was what fate felt like – a deep certainty, a rightness.

As we lay in each other's arms, enjoying the stillness of the pre-dawn, Eric brushed my hair from my face and ventured, "Lover, you are not happy with your fate?" His face was pensive, concerned.

"Oh, I'm happy with this part of my fate," I reassured, gently stroking his face, "as for the rest, it's not what I expected, and it's not what I asked for, but that's kinda the theme of my life isn't it? I think I'm getting used to it. So much of my life has been spent being forced to face things I didn't ask for, good or bad: my telepathy, the death of my parents, vampires entering my life, Gran's murder, having to kill, facing death…repeatedly. But there is something to what the Oracle and Dr. Ludwig said to us, and what the Oracle said to everyone. Supernaturals are drawn to me. And I _am_ four-natured. And I _do_ understand them. I might not agree with a lot of it, but I get it. I've lived it. And I suppose if I don't see what I've been given as a gift, then it will only feel like a burden to me, and I've tried my hardest to endure in life, to make the most of what I have. If this is my fate, then I think I should meet it. And I think I should do the best job I can.

"I couldn't feel more proud of you than if you had just built your first longship," said my Viking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I woke an hour before sunset and set about once again ordering everything on the menu. I needed it after our very full night last night. I was ravenous. As I waited for the room service to arrive, I sank into the fairy tub and painted my nails with a delightful color called Bubble Bath, I figured it fit the occasion.

Eric was stretched out like a lion in our bed, his face peaceful, his hair rumpled and very un-sheriff-like. I loved that there was an Eric only I knew.

I was moaning through a mouthful of mashed potatoes when his leering face peered through the doorway.

"I will never get enough of that sound, lover. I just regret that I elicit the same noises from you as a smashed tuber."

I shook my head and returned to my lovemaking, licking my fingers with a little extra attention and enthusiasm. He looked stunned into immobility. It was cute.

"You slay me, Sookie," he groaned.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I have bbq sauce all over my fingers."

"Yes, you do," he growled, advancing quickly.

"What are you doing? Don't we have to be down at the summit soon?" I asked, fending him off while simultaneously trying to get more of my dinner in my mouth.

"No, lover, in fact, I received a text from the Britlingens that the Pythoness would prefer you not be present at the vote. I propose we go for a walk – enjoy this fine city. As soon as I have…" and with that we were off to the races. The only problem was, my stomach was _so_ full. But you wouldn't say no to the Queen of England if she asked you to carry her scepter on a day you'd just overdone your workout, so I wasn't about to say 'no' to the ministrations of my champion-level vampire sex god.

When we were both sated, my belly included, we threw on jeans and jackets and stepped out into the Chicago night. A walk with my Viking, I had never done such a thing. It had only been weeks but I felt in some ways as if I had always been with him, so it was strange to encounter such mundane activities that we had simply never enjoyed together, or thought to.

As we exited the hotel and stepped out onto Monroe Street, he pulled me into an Eric-sized hug. I inhaled the scent of his new leather jacket before pulling back to smile up at him. My eyes wandered from his lips to his eyes, and up over his head to the impressive hotel behind him. He turned to face it, sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"It is grand, is it not?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"It is! I love staying here. I feel like I'm living in a mansion. You know, there are some fun tours I read about the first night." As I recounted the ball and the haunted walking tour it turned out that he already knew all about them.

"Oh yes, lover. We will have to return next Halloween for the Haunted Hotel Ball. It is legendary amongst vampires. And a walking tour would be interesting from not only a supernatural but also an historical context. I would love to go with you."

Well look at us! We were talking about our future, making plans.

We started down Monroe towards Wabash. Eric's arm was still wrapped around my shoulder, making me lean into him instinctively. We were just two people, a couple, taking a walk in Chicago. We could be on our way to anywhere. I kept trying to tell my brain that, but we weren't just two people. He was a thousand year old Viking vampire who was probably about to put his hat in the ring to become King of Louisiana, and I was a four-natured hybrid who was destined to become some sort of supernatural referee. My heart started to race and I took in a deep breath of crisp air to calm myself.

"Do you plan to make a bid for King, Eric?" I asked. "I think you would make a wonderful King."

"Why do you think I would make a wonderful King, Sookie?" he replied, looking at me with genuine curiosity.

"Because you are tough but fair, and sure some people hate you or fear you, but most people respect you. And I'm sure it's a respect you have earned. I don't know what our lives would be like, but I would stand by you, if that was what you wanted." I said.

"I have never wanted to be King, Sookie." The easy way in which the answer sprung from him gave me confidence that it was true. "Sheriff gives me a measure of control over my life that I enjoy, and running a business as a vampire in the open is exciting for me. I have my freedom as Sheriff. Monarchs tend to lose their lives. There are some politics that are best avoided. I would say that I like my life just fine, as long as you are by my side. And we will be busy enough with your new role."

"Really?" I asked, believing him, but wanting to be sure.

"Yes, fated. In fact, now that you are by my side, being King is even less appealing to me. Even if I wanted to be king with all of my heart, which I do not, it would be most unwise. As my mate you will already have to answer to those who question your partiality. As a vampire Queen, your credibility would be suspect. And you would be in more danger, we both would."

"Are you sure you're not giving up this chance because of my new position?" Maybe we _were_ like any other couple. This seemed like a pretty standard couple discussion about balancing careers, as long as you didn't focus on what those careers were.

"Sookie, if I had wanted to be King, I am certain I could have been long ago. Sophie-Anne is a silly girl, younger and less experienced than I, with a wasteful passion for shoes that is only rivaled by her passion for Yahtzee. Had there been a better candidate they would have made a different choice."

My six and a half feet of vampire turned to me and stood there for a moment, looking incredible in his new standard issue black leather jacket, black T-shirt and black jeans. He noticed me noticing him, and instead of his typical smirk, he eyed me back and smiled. Holding my gaze, he reached out both hands to me, and when I grasped them, he pulled me up to him, circling my arms around his waist. His eyes bored into mine and he kissed me softly but lingeringly. "I am so honored to have you by my side," he said in a low tone, sweeping a stray lock from my forehead and tucking it behind my ear.

I sighed and poured my love into our bond. _"I love you, Eric,"_ I spoke to him so only we could hear.

"Come, it is time for us to return to the summit." Eric released me from our embrace and took my hand to walk back to the hotel.

We walked hand-in-hand through the streets of Chicago, enjoying the crisp air that held the scent of cars, cold water, and a hint of wood smoke. I felt a million miles from Bon Temps, but perfectly at home there by his side.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finally. I went to pull the champagne dress from the closet. I couldn't wait to wear it.

"The cream one, Sookie," he said, gently taking the liquid metal dress from my hands and handing me the chiffon. "I wish to see you in this one."

I quelled my disappointment, because let's face it, that was just _so romantic. _And it was a hell of a dress.

I slipped into the chiffon that hugged and draped in all the right ways. I blushed at Eric's fangy stare and had a little prance in my step as I took to the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. I stood in front of the vanity mirror, blending my powder and bronzer in my palm with my wooden sable-hair brush and lifted my chin to swipe it on when I noticed the shower door was open. I could have sworn Eric had kicked it closed. Shrugging, I turned my face to the mirror again and my eyes were assaulted by a shock of red. Sophie-Anne was standing right behind me, fangs bared with a look of rage on her face.

"So, you think you're the belle of the ball, do you? _I'm _the belle of the ball! This is always _my _party! Mine!" She was practically stamping her little foot. It was pathetic.

I started to spindle my light inside my chest as I turned with saucy indifference to continue applying my powder in light strokes.

"First you, then your Viking," she hissed.

I turned around with vampiric speed, which took her by surprise, and plunged my wooden make-up brush into her chest. As I did so, it occurred to me that it wouldn't do to have a vampire explode on this dress that Eric had chosen for me. I wasn't letting yet another bitchy woman ruin a favorite dress. I zapped her with a super jolt of my fae electricity at the same time and she vaporized into embers instead of a goopy mess. As the embers dropped to the floor in a greasy pile, I whipped up a little spout of wind and tornadoed the ash over to the toilet and dropped her in.

Eric walked in at that moment. "Did I hear someone, lover?" He was sniffing the air, inspecting the bathroom, "what is in the toilet?" he said with curiosity.

"Oh, Sophie-Anne," I said, continuing to apply the make-up with a different brush. "I guess we should tell the bailiffs we got her."

Eric raised both of his eyebrows.

_Now there's a new look for him. _

He smirked.

_That's more like it. _

He swore in another tongue, shaking his head with a broad smile on his face. "We do not need to tell anyone, lover. We do not need any more enemies. And perhaps thinking Sophie-Anne is at large will keep people on their toes for a while. Let them focus their attention on finding her. It will also keep her rotten court from finding a new master and seeking new trouble. The last thing we need is André getting delusions of greatness."

I turned back to the mirror to apply a little bit of light nude gloss on my lips but was intercepted by a very fast Eric.

"No gloss, lover. I want to be able to kiss you at will." He held me at arms length and inspected me in my dress. "Perfect," he said. "Beautiful."

We arrived at the Red Lacquer Room to find the set-up entirely different. The stage was the same, but the chairs were set theatre-style in rows without tables, almost like a…wedding.

My heart jolted and Eric looked over at me with a tender smile. He took my arm in his, and walked me down the aisle, and up the steps to the stage.

_Oh my God, oh m__y God, oh my God!_

When we reached the top and stepped onto the stage, he led me to the Oracle and then turned me to face him.

My breath was coming pretty fast, I had not been expecting this. Was I right? Was this what I thought it was?

"Sookie Stackhouse," began the Oracle. "We are gathered here to officially pronounce you the Interspecies Authority."

_Oh._ I had to admit, I was a little disappointed. I had thought…

"All here have voted and after much debate and discussion have unanimously appointed you to the position of Interspecies Authority for a period of one year, after which time we will meet again to discuss the efficacy of the role and future terms. Do you agree to accept this responsibility?"

"I do," I said. _Not the 'I do' I was hoping for._

With that, representatives from each division in the country approached the stage and each in turn made a solemn vow to respect and protect my office for the greater good.

It was a singular moment in my life and I tried to take it all in and vowed to do my very best to earn their trust.

As they left the stage I prepared to leave too, when Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Not so fast, my glorious fae," he whispered. He turned me to face him and captured my gaze with his eyes. He reached into his jacket and, in a move that paralleled Bill yesterday but elicited a completely different response from me, he pulled a dagger from his inside pocket.

I gasped, a smile lighting my face. Eric presented the dagger to me. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of being my pledged, and being one with me, for as long as we walk in our destinies together?"

"I do," I breathed, taking the dagger he offered.

"Then," said the Oracle, "present the knife back to your bonded so that you may be pledged."

I did as instructed and Eric's eyes flooded with emotion. He did his best to hold it together. I didn't do so well. My eyes welled with tears as I turned to the audience to share this moment with our friends, but I didn't see a single one of them. How could this be? How disappointing. I couldn't imagine what would keep them from such a special event. Even if the pledging was a secret, they should still be at the conference. Maybe they were out looking for Sophie-Anne. I regretted not telling at least them about the Queen's death. Oh, to have been able to share this moment with them. I had always wanted to have a wedding in front of my friends and family, and I was thrilled to be pledged, but now it also made me feel sad. I tried to hide it but Eric felt my disappointment through the bond and squeezed my hand.

It was all over. We walked down the stairs and Eric led me past the politely applauding audience out the doors of the Red Lacquer room and through the foyer. He drew us to a halt and leaning against the door of the State Ballroom, pulled me into a silent embrace. His happiness, pride and comfort washed over me as he kissed me gently and then rasped, "Lover, come in here with me. I must be alone with you."

I almost hesitated. I wasn't entirely in the mood, as wonderful as I felt. But how could I deny the man who had just pledged his life to me? I swallowed my sad heart and let him pull me into the room.

I got that odd feeling that comes over you when you walk into a familiar space that has been renovated to such an extent that it is unrecognizable and you feel like you walked through a door and were transported to an utterly different location. The State Ballroom had been walled off to create an intimate space, and in that space two rows of trees set with twinkling lights flanked two sections of white chairs tied with linen. Flower petals covered the floor and the room was filled to bursting with white flowers and greenery of every description. It was also filled to bursting with our friends. Tears fell down my cheeks as I saw Jason, Tara, Sam, Dr. Ludwig and Lafayette on one side, and Pam, Alcide, Maria-Star, Colonel Flood, Clancy, and Thalia on the other. Bobby Burnham appeared to be the wedding planner, and I resolved to try to find a rapport with him, because this…this was beautiful. Having feasted my eyes long enough, I actually jumped into Eric's arms with a little squee and he carried me to the front of the room. As he did, I spotted the Oracle slipping in the back with her Britlingens.

"I am supposed to carry you afterwards, lover, but if it means I get you up there to make you marry me, then so be it."

I giggled into his neck, and savored his wonderful Eric scent.

He set me down in front of a friendly-looking Minister. "I spoke to the Minister in Bon Temps, Sookie, but unfortunately…"

_He did?_ "I know, Eric. It's ok, this is, this is…" I shook my head in amazement.

"This is right," he said.

I bobbed my head up and down. Yes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Minister began, "we are gathered here today, to support our beloved friends Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman as they join their lives in marriage."

From there it all proceeded as weddings do…until we got to the vows and I realized I had none prepared, of course. Thankfully Eric went first.

"Sookie, I promise to honor you, protect you, consult with you, _not provoke you_," he whispered that last one, "and love you, with all that I have, all the days that I walk the earth, and in whatever may lie beyond for us."

It could have been florid. It could have been dripping with compliments. It could have been full of statements like 'glorious fae' and 'in my thousand years,' but it wasn't. It was simple. It was from the heart. It was honest and true. It was perfect.

"Eric, I promise to honor you, protect you, _take fewer risks_," I whispered back, "consult with you, seek always to understand you, and love you, with my whole heart and soul, for all of my days, here and in the hereafter."

"Can I please have the rings?" asked the Minister.

Jason approached the front, holding a small carved wooden box in his hand. He opened it to reveal two simple gold bands. The Minister took them and held them up. "May these rings be a symbol of your eternal love," he said, before giving them to us.

"Sookie, will you be my wife?" Eric asked, his ice blue eyes impossibly warm.

"I will," I replied, tears clouding my vision.

"Eric, will you be my husband," I asked.

"I will, gladly," he replied, red rimming his eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me by the powers that be, I now pronounce you 'Husband and Wife'. You may now kiss the bride."

Eric cupped my face in his large cool hands and kissed me with a tenderness and love that I was happy to share with the world. The crowd erupted and in a week filled with erupting crowds, I was happy that this one was descending into happy chaos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As we made our way back to our honeymoon suite (and I couldn't believe I hadn't caught on to that one) I leaned into my husband and sighed, "What a couple of days we've had, Mr. Northman."

"Agreed, Mrs. Northman. Well, now we can relax. I have this room for the week so we can take our time adjusting to married life and enjoy a little quiet in the city….with our friends."

I spun to look at him, surprised.

"I paid for everyone attending the wedding to spend the week here too. I thought we all deserved a vacation," he smiled.

"This will be quite the honeymoon, Eric," I said, amazed.

"Oh, this isn't our honeymoon. That will be your choice Mrs. Northman. Anywhere in the world you would like to go, we will go."

"Anywhere?"

"Try me," he said.

I didn't even have to think about it. "I want to see where you were born," I said.

Eric leveled me with a shocked look. "You have never been to a city bigger than Chicago, yet faced with all of the wonders of the world, the place you would most want to go on our honeymoon is my birthplace?"

"Yes," I said simply.

Eric shook his head. "You are a wonder."

As I cuddled in his arms, I couldn't help but think about the changes I'd been through. I spoke them out loud, wanting him to know. "I came to the big city a former waitress from Bon Temps, and I am leaving as a wife, and as an Authority. What else could our lives possibly hold? The Oracle won't tell us and I don't want to know. All I needed to know is that I was meant to be with you."

"Did we need someone to tell us that, lover?" smiled Eric.

No, I suppose we didn't.

How long would we walk this earth together? Forever? Perhaps. The unknown ahead of us, magical fae blood at the ready, we settled in to watch the sun rise.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: How was that for an ending? There are so many of you who I've never heard from, and now that this fic is complete, I'd love to ****know what you thought of it : )**

**PS – If you liked **_**Dead Rising**_**, then check out my new fic, which I posted today. It's my first kick at an AH (All Human) story, and is called **_**True Love**_**. It's going to be a citrusy little tale about a love triangle of actors who work together on a show about vampires. **


End file.
